Lo sé
by andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: AU. Peeta nunca sufrió del hijacking. Cuando es recatado por los rebeldes, Katniss prácticamente corre hacia él. ¿Cómo habría sido de que el chico del pan estuviera mal físicamente, pero en todos sus cabales? "Corro para encontrarlo, mis brazos extendidos para abrazarlo. Sus manos se alzan hacia mí también, para acariciar mi rostro, pienso"
1. Chapter 1

**Todas nuestras vidas están plagadas de "¿Y si…?". Bueno, he aquí uno más.**

**Estaba yo, ahí, leyendo por 29834176283 vez Sinsajo justo en la parte luego de que le informan a Katniss de que ha rescatado a Peeta. Ella corre, se entusiasma, piensa en qué hará Peeta con ella (1313). Y por primera vez, en toda la saga, vemos a una Katniss completamente enamorada. Recuerdo que la primera vez que leí esa parte fue como "¡**_Si, vamos Chile, esta mierda se arreglará y Katniss se dará cuenta en dos segundos de que Gale no vale la pena, yupi_**!" y luego… ZAS. Peeta odia a Katniss, dios mio.**

**En fin, el punto de este fanfic es que a Peeta nunca le realizaron el hijacking. Y si lo hicieron, en menor medida, no tanto como para temer y odiar a Katniss. Como debería de haber sido. Más amor, menos guerra. Más Everlark, menos innecesario KatnissxGale…**

**Esta es la tercera vez que corrijo el capítulo en dos días. Soy impulsiva y cuando escribí esto simplemente lo escribí y lo publiqué, sin darme cuenta que existían 913287 pi problemas de _hortographia_ y de concordancia de géneros/tiempos verbales. Ahora creo que está mucho mejor. Conclusión: He aquí un corregido y mejor capítulo: **

_"Peeta._

_Sano y salvo, bueno, quizá no sano, pero vivo y aquí. Lejos de Snow. A salvo. Aquí. Conmigo. En un minuto, podré tocarlo. Ver su sonrisa. Oír su risa. Haymitch me sonríe._

_—Anda, entonces —dice._

_Me siento mareada mientras camino. ¿Qué le diré? Ah, ¿qué importa lo que le diga? Peeta estará estático, no importa lo que haga. Él probablemente me besará de todos modos. Me pregunto si se sentirá como esos últimos besos en la playa de la arena, esos besos en los que no me he permitido pensar hasta este momento._

_Peeta ya está despierto, sentándose en el lado de la cama, luciendo desorientado mientras un trío de médicos lo inspecciona, alumbrando sus ojos, verificando su pulso. Me siento decepcionada por no haber sido la primera cara que vio cuando despertó, pero él me ve ahora. Su rostro registra incredulidad y algo más intenso que no puedo identificar exactamente. ¿Deseo? ¿Desesperación? Seguramente ambos, ya que aleja a los médicos, se pone de pie, y camina hacia mí. Corro para encontrarlo, mis brazos extendidos para abrazarlo. Sus manos se alzan hacia mí también, para acariciar mi rostro, pienso."_

Al final, solo una de las manos que alzó la coloca en mi mejilla. La otra la deja inerte a su lado.

Le miro durante unos segundos que me parecen eternos. Es sumamente extraño verle nuevamente vivo. Casi surreal. Miro a sus ojos azules, los que brillan igual de incrédulos que los mios. Los mismos ojos azules que pensé que nunca más vería. Los mismos ojos azules que me calmaban luego de las pesadillas en el tren. Esos ojos que reflejaban los mismos miedos que yo tenía cuando nos dimos la mano luego de salir cosechados. Los que brillaban con amor contenido cada vez que hablaba de mi en los primeros juegos. Los mismos ojos azules que me intentaron convencer de que había gente en el distrito que me necesitaba. Los mismos ojos azules con los que mis ojos grises se trabaron tantas veces. Los mismos ojos azules que causan estragos ahora mismo en mi estomago.

Es casi un sueño como mis brazos se enrollan alrededor de su cintura. La forma en que su mano libre se coloca en mi cintura. Y también es casi un sueño como nuestros labios se encuentran. El beso es una mezcla de muchas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que se podían mezclar, dolor, felicidad, esperanza, rabia y desesperación, pero que de todas formas hacen que el beso sea perfecto. Bueno, es perfecto en la medida de que debo ignorar al hospital que nos rodea, a ese maldito olor a todo estúpidamente limpio. Aunque en realidad, la desesperación hace que ninguno de los dos sea totalmente consciente de que no es perfecto. El beso es tan maravilloso, tan esperado, que todas aquellas imperfecciones carecen de sentido. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos y húmedos. Mis manos se vuelven a apretar en torno a su cintura, tirándole hacia mí sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

Cuando sus labios acarician nuevamente los míos, siento una lejana pero familiar sensación muy dentro de mí. Instintivamente, mis manos se dirigen hacia afuera, alrededor de su espalda y sus hombros, permitiéndole a mis dedos enroscarse en su cabello rubio cenizo. Al hacerlo, acerco con más fuerza sus labios a los míos. Y todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en llamas.

Es una sensación que solo he conseguido dos veces en mi vida. Y ambas veces con Peeta. Es la clase de sentimiento que forma nudos en el estomago, haciendo que cada nervio de mi cuerpo cobre vida, todo por el deseo de sentir más a Peeta. Es una mezcla de hormigueo y ardor viajando desde el centro de mi pecho a través de cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, las piernas, todo el camino hasta llegar hasta la punta de mi ser. Aprieto mi cuerpo en contra del suyo, el cual es increíblemente duro. Mis pechos chocan con el suyo. Mis caderas también lo hacen. Nuestras bocas aún no se separan. No me he sentido tan viva desde ese día en la playa, e inclusive entonces esta sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo no era tan grande y abrumadora como ahora.

No me movería si no necesitara un poco de oxigeno, por lo que le suelto ligeramente, con la respiración completamente acelerada. Me alejo lentamente, liberando sus labios de los míos y aflojando mis manos en su pelo. Le sonrío, mordiéndome el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un sollozo y los horribles soniditos que hago mientras lloro (y solo en este momento me doy cuenta que estoy llorando). Él me devuelve la sonrisa. De lo siguiente que soy consciente es de mi mejilla reposando en su fuerte pecho mientras que sus brazos me cubren en un apretado abrazo. Y no lucho contra él. En realidad, le suelto el cabello por completo y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, para colocar mi cabeza justo en el hueco de su cuello. Mi cuerpo se siente como si hubiera sido exactamente hecho para encajar de esta forma con el suyo.

Se siente casi perfecto.

Casi.

Uno de los tres doctores presentes decide que ya ha tenido suficiente con nuestro feliz reencuentro. Se aclara la garganta. De hecho, otro más no ha dejado de tomar notas en su agenda durante todo el proceso. Pienso en apartarme de Peeta, pero en el fondo, sé que no es necesario. Ni que quiero eso. Espero que los médicos no se den cuenta del rubor presente en toda mi cara. El brazo de Peeta aún está alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome muy vagamente, pero aquello de todas formas me reconforta. Necesito sentir físicamente el hecho de que esto es real. De que no es otro de los sueños que han invadido mi inconsciente en los últimos días. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo necesitada que estaba de Peeta en realidad hasta ahora, que le tengo a mi lado. Y nada ni nadie me moverá de aquí en un buen rato.

Me pierdo de la conversación entre Peeta y los doctores, supongo, porque cuando soy realmente consciente de mi entorno, los médicos ya están abandonando la sala en fila india. Lo siguiente que sé es que la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y por primera vez, en lo que me ha parecido toda una vida, estoy sola con Peeta. Una parte de mi quiere hablar sobre… todo, mientras que la otra quiere que me bese y me tire sobre la cama y me bese nuevamente y luego otra vez y otra vez más. Pese a que aquel ultimo pensamiento me hace sonrojar, me limito a sonreírle tímidamente y esperar que él haga algo. Él solo me lleva a la cama, para sentarme a su lado.

Le miro atentamente durante un largo rato. No le he visto en mucho tiempo, y aunque su cara se ve más o menos igual de lo que siempre ha sido, si uno se dedica a mirar de cerca se pueden ver los efectos del tiempo en el capitolio ha tenido sobre el chico del pan. En general, se encuentra más delgado. Aquello se puede notar claramente en sus brazos y su abdomen. En silencio me pregunto cuánto le habrán alimentado. Tiene el pelo largo, desaliñado y enmarañado, e incluso hay zonas donde simplemente ya no hay cabello. Su rostro parece no haber sido afeitado desde hace mucho y es probable que solo lo hayan hecho para sus tres apariciones en la televisión. Sus ojos azules, siempre amables, amorosos y un tanto inocentes (si, inclusive con un par de Juegos del Hambre encima) están llenos de dolor, pero de todas formas los encuentro fascinantes. Y no le han hecho nada a sus largas pestañas. Me doy cuenta que hay mucho amor en esos ojos dirigidos a mí, y solo a mí. Por un segundo me pregunto si es que en mis ojos él encontrará la misma cosa.

Mientras tomo cada pequeño detalle de su apariencia para saber que tan maltratado y abusado realmente parece, él se acerca y toma mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Levanto la vista hacia él y sonrío ligeramente. Esta vez, no me devuelve la sonrisa. El amor aún se encuentra en sus ojos azules, sin embargo, ahora están abrumados por otro sentimiento. Dolor. Me siento horrible, porque lo más probable es que mi pequeño análisis no haya sido tan sutil como pensaba. En todo caso, él definitivamente no necesita sentirse cohibido. Algo me dice que él también es consciente de la forma en que se encuentra y que no le gusta como sus pómulos sobresalen en sobremanera, al igual que los huesos en sus muñecas.

Decido dejar de tomar nota de su apariencia, ya que le ha molestado o le he hecho sentir incomodo, o ambas cosas. No estoy segura de qué decir exactamente y yo solo le miro a los ojos. Las palabras nunca han sido lo mío, pero sí lo de Peeta, sin embargo él tampoco parece saber qué decir. No sé qué cosa preguntarle sin saber que le estoy haciendo daño. Y en todo caso, como está la situación en este momento, parece que cualquier tema aleatorio está fuera de ser un territorio seguro.

- Katniss – susurra de repente – Yo… no sé qué decir.- Me doy cuenta de que, por mucho de que él no tenía idea de qué fue lo que sucedió, él tampoco probablemente sepa mucho de lo que pasó conmigo. Él no sabe cuál es un territorio seguro conmigo.

- Cualquier cosa, Peeta. Solo tengo que… oírte. Saber que en realidad eres tú. – digo, abriéndome a él.

- Lo mismo digo – murmura. Después de eso, otro silencio cae entre nosotros dos.

Quiero decir algo, decirle que le he necesitado, que le he extrañado, que he temido por él, pero no sé como decírselo. No quiero saber exactamente qué le hizo el capitolio tampoco. De hecho, no quiero saber nada de eso en absoluto. No sería capaz de soportarlo. Por eso quiero encontrar otro tema de conversación, algo mucho más seguro. Entonces, empiezo con una frase que sé que no alterará a Peeta.

- Te extrañé – le digo en voz baja, apenas un susurro. Sus ojos se suavizan y el dolor que estaba presente en ellos se esfuma de repente, siendo reemplazado por puro amor y… ¿temor? – Mucho.

- Yo también – susurra él en voz baja. Puedo sentir su dedo pulgar moviéndose en círculos sobre mi mano – Mucho – sonrío un poco.

- Fue terrible… estar sin ti – admito. Es cierto. Había días en que yo estaba tan molesta que ni Gale, ni mi madre, ni siquiera Prim eran capaces de robarme una sonrisa. Solo una cosa era necesaria, y solo ahora me doy cuenta. Peeta. Ahora lo comprendo. Necesitaba sus ojos para alcanzar un estado de paz, sus brazos, sus abrazos fuertes, tanto que quitan el aliento. A él. Lo necesitaba terriblemente – yo… yo te necesitaba. Nadie… nadie lograba… nadie nunca supo cómo te necesitaba.

- Lo sé – dice, hablando en voz baja nuevamente, al igual que yo.- Te necesitaba… más que nunca antes – admite. Este es un momento de verdadero vulnerabilidad. Un momento que se conservan para siempre, como cuando me regaló la perla en la Arena.

- Yo también – le susurro.

Una vez más, un silencio cae sobre nosotros dos, siendo este mucho más cómodo que los anteriores. Su pulgar sigue trazando círculos en contra de mi mano, calmándome. Sé que si el está aquí, nuevamente a mi lado, no me dejará ir a ningún lado. Saberlo hace que lagrimas se formaran en mis ojos, hasta el punto de que empiecen a resbalarse lentamente. Algunas solo rodean mis mejillas hasta que el otro pulgar libre de Peeta acaba con ellas. La simple acción hace que me ponga a llorar de cabo a rabo. Su mano, que todavía está en mi cara, se traslada a la parte más baja de mi cabeza y me tira hacia abajo para colocarme en el hueco de su cuello. Y yo solo me apoyo en él, llorando. Creo que incluso siento sus lagrimas golpeando en mi nuca. _Esto es real. No es un sueño, es real_. Es todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

- Esto es real – murmura y me doy cuenta de que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

- Es… sí, Peeta. Es real – susurro en contra de su cuello.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estamos de esta forma, él sosteniéndome a su lado como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, mientras ambos lloramos condenadamente, e incluso después, cuando las lagrimas se detienen. Pero debe de haber sido harto, porque nos alejamos solamente hasta que escuchamos como alguien toca a la puerta. Poco a poco me alejo, limpiando mis mejillas húmedas y me vuelvo hacia la puerta. Prim está allí de pie, mirándonos incomoda. Me vuelvo hacia Peeta, quien asiente con la cabeza, antes de hacer un gesto para que entre más en la habitación. El cabello de mi hermana, rubio y en dos trenzas, fluye detrás de ella mientras da pequeños pasos sumamente excitados a través de la habitación.

- Siento interrumpirlos – dice. Veo como sus ojos caen brevemente sobre nuestras manos unidas que descansan en el regazo de Peeta – El médico me ha enviado para asegurarse de que todo está bien y me preguntó si querías comer algo, Peeta.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto. No tengo idea de qué hora era cuando me reuní con Peeta, pero de eso ya fue un buen rato.

- 5:30 – responde ella. Aquello es la mitad de la cena, a solo media hora antes de la reflexión de las seis – está bien que estés aquí, Katniss. El médico piensa que tu presencia aquí ayudará a Peeta a recuperarse antes de tiempo, por lo que no tienes que seguir un horario.

- Por favor dime que no soy una _mentalmente desorientada_ nuevamente – suspiro, sin darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir frente a Peeta hasta que los movimientos circulares en mi mano se detienen. Me vuelvo a mirarle a sus ojos confundidos y le susurro un "después". Él asiente con la cabeza.

- No. Él insistió en que tu presencia ayudará a Peeta, de alguna manera – explica con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Quiero retarla por insinuar cosas, sin embargo, las esquinas de mi boca se curvan en una breve sonrisa también.

- Tal vez lo haga, de alguna manera – estoy de acuerdo, volviéndome hacia Peeta. Él se inclina y me besa la mejilla, y de repente se siente como si él nunca se hubiera ido.

- Claro que ayudarás – susurra para mí y deja escapar una pequeña risita. Yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Saben qué? Traeré su comida y dejaré que el médico sepa que todo está bien – dice Prim, y es la primera vez en mi vida en que no le presto demasiada atención.

Son solo unos segundos de paz luego de que Prim se haya ido. Y no me sorprenden sus palabras, después de todo.

- ¿Mentalmente desorientada? – pregunta, totalmente serio. Asiento con la cabeza.

- Te dije que era horrible. Después del Vasallaje, es que… no sé. Mi madre me dijo que se llama Trastorno de Estrés postraumático. Creo, no estoy segura de que se llame así de todas maneras – pienso durante unos largos segundos en cual era el nombre, sin embargo, sacudo la cabeza y lo dejo –. Ella dijo que era leve, sin embargo, para mi no lo fue. Era sumar el estrés del Vasallaje, la sensación de haber sido traicionada por Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee, Johana y… tu falta. – le explico en voz baja -. Todo fue horriblemente abrumador. Pero salí de ello y ahora estoy bien – le sonrío, tratando de borrar la mirada seria y triste de su rostro.

- Yo sé lo que quieres decir – dice, susurrando tan bajo que me cuesta escucharle – Me dijeron muchas cosas que me hicieron colapsar más de una vez – aquel detalle me sorprende, por decir lo menos -. Por ejemplo, al principio me dijeron que estabas muerta – Tengo que apretar con fuerza la mandíbula para evitar que se golpee en contra del suelo.

- ¿Ellos… ellos te dijeron eso? – él solo asiente.

- Y lo habrían mantenido si no te hubiera visto por error en la televisión. Deberías saber que estuve tremendamente feliz de saber que estabas viva, Katniss – pese a que le escucho, solo puedo imaginarle a él encerrado en algún sitio extraño. Y también recuerdo esos días antes de que saliera en la televisión, cuando yo pensaba que posiblemente estaba muerto – Te vi sin vida saliendo de la Arena en la Televisión.

- Al principio, no sabía si estabas vivo – admito – La último emisión en la cual te mostraron, en la que avisaste sobre el bombardeo, te vi a ti mismo caer al suelo y un gran charco de sangre. ¡Un gran charco de sangre! ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que estabas bien? Pensé que habías muerto y… fue horrible. Fue volver a los días oscuros – sacudo la cabeza intentando borrar aquel charco de sangre de mi memoria – Pero, claramente, ahora los dos estamos vivos. – Peeta asiente con la cabeza, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. _Estaba viva, pero apenas viviendo_. Añado silenciosamente dentro de mi cabeza.

Y es cierto. Mi corazón latía. Mis pulmones tomaban aire. Mi mente, a su manera, procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor. Y mi alma… colgando de la vida de un hilo. Un hilo que solo se mantenía por la esperanza de ayudar a Panem y que el Capitolio cayera una vez por todas, sabiendo que de esa forma al fin Peeta y Prim estarán a salvo. Aceptar ser el Sinsajo fue difícil, pero fue la única vez que me sentí viva desde que me sacaron de esa Arena, y solo fue cuando me dejaron realmente hacer algo. Prim estaba demasiado ocupada en el hospital del 13. A veces, lo único que evitaba que me encerrara totalmente dentro de mi misma fue la pequeña posibilidad de reunirme con Peeta. En esos momentos, nada importaba, solo la pequeña e insignificante posibilidad de ver nuevamente al chico del pan, de estar en casa… o bien aquí, con seguridad y con vida.

En las últimas horas en que he estado reunida con él he sonreído más desde que me sacaron del Vasallaje. De hecho, no recuerdo siquiera cuando fue la última vez que me reí. Mi corazón late más rápido. Mis pulmones han captado más oxigeno que nunca antes en todas estas semanas. Mi cerebro está funcionando a toda marcha. Mi alma se siente viva por primera vez desde hace mucho. Mi mundo entero parece haber sido iluminado un poco cuando volví a ver su rostro, unas horas antes.

Él rompe mis pensamientos con un beso en mi frente. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo he estado perdida en mis pensamientos y lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando así era. En realidad no importa demasiado. Miro hacia su rostro, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa. Sus ojos azules ya no brillan con rastros de tristeza, sino que con amor.

- Todavía eres la persona más hermosa del universo – dice en voz baja y mi corazón casi estalla con la declaración. Peeta nunca había sido tan directo como ahora. Y quizá si es que sobrevivió a todo lo que sobrevivió, lo más seguro es que le pareciese estúpido contenerse. Y yo no puedo evitar que la sonrisa en mi rostro crezca aún más.

- Gracias – susurro. Mis ojos se clavan en los de él, él con una sonrisa aún en su rostro y sus ojos aún brillando. No puedo evitarlo, y cuando él se inclina una vez más sobre mí, le recibo gustosa. Al igual que el primer beso desde que me reuní con él, la pasión se hizo cargo casi de inmediato. Nuestras manos se liberan, y una de las mías recorre todo su pecho, que pese a estar más delgado, sigue siendo fuerte de como antaño, mientras que una de las suyas viaja por mi estomago hasta mi cintura, afianzándome más en contra suyo. Mi cadera derecha se presiona con la suya izquierda y un temblor exquisitamente placentero me recorre entera. A medida de que la pasión pura del beso empieza a liberarme, me coloco sin procesarlo demasiado a horcadas sobre sus caderas, sintiéndome más completa y llena de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida.

Eso es hasta que oigo como la puerta se abre. Rápidamente, me intento alejar de él, pero Peeta me retiene en contra suyo. Aún a horcadas sobre su cuerpo, me doy la vuelta para encontrar a nada más ni nada menos que a mi pequeña hermana de pie, con una bandeja entre sus manitas con dos pociones de alimentos y una mirada atónita en su rostro. Realmente espero no haberla marcado de por vida y que ella sea capaz de mirarme de la misma manera después de esto.

- Ummmm… Solo he venido a traer su comida – dice, mientras un rubor poco a poco se hace camino por sus mejillas, casi como un espejo en las mías – Lo siento por… ug, interrumpir. – murmura. Me pongo de pie pese a las manos firmes de Peeta y en silencio tomo la bandeja de entre sus manos, sin confiar en mi propia voz. Me coloco detrás de Peeta antes de tomar mi asiento a su lado.

- Está bien, Prim. Se suponía que estábamos esperándote. Y por eso creo que Katniss y yo necesitábamos que alguien nos interrumpiera – Le doy un codazo en las costillas. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a mi hermana? Deja escapar una desvergonzada risita y asiente con la cabeza, como reafirmando sus palabras. Ambos miramos a Prim.

- Yo… eh, me tengo que ir. Mamá está revisando a un paciente particularmente difícil y le prometí que iba a ir ayudarla – nos dice. Yo sé que es una mentira, pero no puedo culparla. Ella acaba de entrar a una habitación donde su hermana y su… lo que sea Peeta para mi, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Rápidamente corre fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tan pronto se va, Peeta se echa a reír. En mi opinión, esto no es cosa de risa.

- La mirada de su cara – murmura a través de su risa y yo no puedo evitar reírme con él, porque me resulta tan gracioso que mi hermana pequeña sea tan inocente después de que nos ha visto por televisión y todo. Por lo menos entró cuando estábamos en una posición algo recatada.

Una vez que nuestro pequeño ataque de risas se acaba, los dos comemos nuestro plato de estofado en silencio. Yo nunca había visto a alguien comer el aceitado, viscoso y asqueroso estofado de lo que sea que se sirve aquí tan rápido como lo hace Peeta en este momento. Y eso solo me recuerda que él probablemente fue muy mal alimentado en el Capitolio. Tomo unas cuantas cucharadas del mío antes de entregarle mi plato todavía medio lleno. Él solo me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si yo le estuviera regalando la cosa más bella del mundo y se me hace evidente todo el hambre que ha pasado. Mentalmente maldigo al Capitolio, simplemente por torturarlo sin comer y quien vaya a saber cuántas cosas más. Asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe antes de comer el resto de mi plato tan rápido como el suyo. Poco a poco me como el pan de mi ración, intentando obviar que este es asquerosamente duro. Él me mira luego de un rato, al parecer un poco avergonzado, y yo solo le sonrío. El me devuelve la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar sorprendido cuanta comida ha ingerido.

Cuando terminamos nuestra cena, cojo su mano nuevamente. Pese a que sé que es real, me cuesta aún un trabajo creerlo. También quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, y saber si le ha sentado bien o si necesita más. Quiero protegerlo.

- Ellos te mataron de hambre – medio digo medio interrogo. Sus ojos se nublan nuevamente por la tristeza.

- No… no me mataron de hambre. Sí me alimentaron.

- Simplemente no lo suficiente, Peeta. Puedo decirte que has perdido peso – sus ojos comienzan a pestañar con demasiada velocidad y yo intento corregir mi error – Quiero decir, no es obvio, solo lo puedo decir porque… es decir, aún te ves terriblemente genial…

- ¿Quieres decir que he perdido peso? – Asiento con la cabeza - ¿Con cuanta frecuencia has examinado mi cuerpo para llegar a esa conclusión? – Mi mandíbula cae. Aquí estoy yo, intentando mantener una conversación seria y él… ¿Me está coqueteando?

- ¡Peeta! Hablo en serio. Te lastimaron y… - _también me lastimaron a mí en el proceso_, pienso decir, pero me callo – eso no está bien.

- Katniss, déjame decirte que tengo claro lo que me hicieron. Yo solo no quiero pensar en ello. Ni tampoco ser una carga para ti por ello… - su voz se extingue en un murmullo triste una vez más. Y yo me siento horrible, de nuevo.

- Peeta, yo solo te quiero ayudar. Tus problemas nunca han sido ni serán una carga para mí – digo, pasando mi pulgar por su mano, tal cual él ha hecho durante la tarde. Al ver que no reacciona, llevo su mano hasta mi boca y la beso suavemente. Levanta la vista y su mirada azul se encuentra con la mía, en la que parece la centésima vez desde que nos hemos reunido – Peeta, estoy aquí para ti si alguna vez quieres hablar sobre ello.

- Lo sé – responde – Es que… ya hablaremos de eso otro día. Quiero saber cómo has estado, Katniss.

Trago saliva. Eso es de algo de lo que no quiero hablar, sobre todo porque no sé exactamente cómo responder. Cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, me sentía tan miserable, desorientada mentalmente, deprimida. Entonces, Coin acordó salvar a Peeta y yo acepté ser el Sinsajo, y todo mejoró un poco, aunque solo sea porque mi nuevo papel en la guerra me mantenía ocupada. Aún así, yo estaba molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, extrañaba mi casa, mi vida antes de los juegos, a mi padre y los recuerdos que estaban en el bosque del 12 y no en el 13, y sobre todo a Peeta. Y ahora Peeta está de vuelta y a pesar de que todo está mal, con Peeta de vuelta todo parece un poco mejor.

- Estoy bien… - susurro simplemente.

- Katniss, ¿De verdad crees que luego de años de observarte no sé cuando estás mintiendo?

- Eso suena bastante espeluznante – bromeo, a pesar de que él no estaba bromeando – Pero… no. Sé que sabes cuando estoy mintiendo.

- Por lo tanto, me dirás la verdad.

- La verdad es que… Peeta, no sé cómo estoy. Todo es tan confuso – admito.

Suelta mi mano, lo que al principio me preocupa. Pienso en que quizá se enfadó o algo en mis palabras le alteró, pero es hasta que él se acomoda mejor en la cama y señala a su lado que yo no veo lo que intentaba hacer. Sonrío y me coloco a su lado, y cuando lo hago, él se mueve para besar un lugar en mi cabeza.

- Empieza por el principio – me susurra.

- El comienzo creo que ambos lo sabemos. Me sacaron de la Arena. Descubrí que el 12 fue bombardeado, que tú estabas en el Capitolio con ellos haciéndote quizás qué cosas junto con Johanna y Annie y yo estaba deprimida, con las heridas del Vasallaje, horrorizada de que Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee y Johanna me habían mentido. En resumen, mentalmente desorientada – explico.

- ¿Y luego?

- Y entonces me pidieron ser el Sinsajo, el rostro de la rebelión. Me costó aceptar y la verdad es que puse demasiadas trabas como para que me aceptaran de vuelta, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Me distrajo. Entranaba mucho y me mantenía ocupada. Antes de aceptar, hice prometer a Coin que te sacarían de allí, junto con Johanna, Annie y Enobaria. Cuando no entrenaba, estaba triste, todo el tiempo. Ví la transmisión donde nos advertías del bombardeo, que parecías muerto, pero nos salvaste. A todos. Incluyendo a Prim y a… - dudo. No estoy segura de que si eso es un buen tema a tratar o no. No debería serlo, quiero decir, Gale no es asunto ahora. Porque ahora estoy con Peeta, en la habitación de Peeta, mi mano entrelazada con la de Peeta, mis labios han jugado con los de Peeta. En realidad, Gale ni siquiera ha pasado por mi cabeza desde que lo vi herido de vuelta de la misión. ¿Eso es malo?

- ¿Y a Gale? – pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza en contra de su hombro-. ¿Y entonces…?

Sonrío.

- Y entonces has vuelto – digo claramente, con la esperanza de que él codifique todo lo que aquello significa. No solo en un sentido literal, de estar en el 13, sino algo mucho más profundo.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mi mano, y su otra mano haciendo girar la punta de mi trenza. De vez en cuando, sus labios tocan mi cabello. Se siente bien. Se siente… casi perfecto. Casi porque el mundo exterior está en guerra. Y yo soy el Sinsajo, una parte importante en esa guerra. Pero no importa, al menos no en estos momentos.

La mezcla de sus acciones calmantes hace que poco a poco mis ojos se vayan cerrando. Y estos efectivamente se cierran y yo duermo completamente feliz y satisfecha como no lo he hecho nunca en el 13 hasta que alguien toca la puerta. Me estiro y descubro con una sonrisa que Peeta también se ha quedado dormido.

Mi madre entra en la habitación y mira al chico a mi lado. Me sonríe un poco y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Cuando habla, lo hace en voz baja, posiblemente para no despertar al chico del pan.

- Lo siento. Me pidieron comprobar que estuvieran bien ustedes dos.

Mi madre observa atentamente a Peeta y parece llegar a la misma conclusión que yo de que ha perdido peso. Anota un par de cosas en su ficha y luego se vuelve a dirigir a mí.

- Encargaré que le doblen la ración de comida. Y dile, cuando despierte, que es muy bienvenido aquí. Pero no le despiertes para decirle eso, que necesita descansar.

- Claro – le digo, sonriendo.

- Eh… ¿Debo esperarte, esta noche, para dormir?

Miro a Peeta por unos momentos. ¿Seré capaz de alejarme del chico del pan esta noche?

La respuesta es inmediata.

- No, mamá. Me quedaré aquí, si no molesta.

Ella sonríe levemente y se da vuelta. Mi madre sale de la habitación rápidamente, tal cual lo hizo Prim antes. Me pregunto si se encontró en una situación incómoda como mi hermana o simplemente tiene a un paciente que atender. Vuelvo a mirar al chico del pan. Cuando Peeta se encuentra dormido, parece mucho más joven. Pese a que su cabello se encuentre desaliñado, sus rizos siguen siendo rebeldes. Levanto una de mis manos y le acaricio la frente con mucho cuidado.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso – murmura, con los ojos cerrados pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Estabas despierto!

Peeta suelta una risita y se acuesta en la cama, arrastrándome con él. En otras circunstancias me molestaría tanta cercanía, pero ahora no. Él acaricia mi rostro durante unos instantes, mirándolo atentamente, como si fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro. Estoy por preguntarle qué es lo que sucede cuando sus labios atacan los míos. Se siente como si nunca pudiera obtener suficiente de sus labios. Me alejo nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos, antes de volver a chocar mis labios con los suyos. Este beso es más urgente que el anterior, con más hambre, ya que se profundiza rápidamente. Su lengua se desliza contra la mía y un gemido escapa de la parte posterior de mi garganta. La sensación de mi estomago vuelve y al fin logro darle un nombre. Deseo. Deseo por Peeta, por algo más que sus cálidos labios y los movimientos de su lengua. Darme cuenta de lo que sucede sacude todo mi cuerpo, sin embargo, me hace desear mucho _mucho_ más. Agarro con fuerza su cabello, sosteniendo su cara en contra de la mía. Él gime suavemente y sé que tengo que parar antes de que esto vaya demasiado lejos. Me aparto vacilante, luchando con el fuego en mi interior.

- Deberías… uh, dormir. Mamá dijo que necesitabas descansar.

- ¿Te quedarás?

Asiento con la cabeza repetidamente. Él sonríe, satisfecho y poco a poco se mueve a una posición mucho más cómoda. Me acuesto sobre él, apoyando mi mejilla en contra de su pecho. Su corazón late rápidamente en contra de mi oído. Me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy en realidad y que el día anterior no he dormido nada. Con mi mano libre realizo pequeñas figuras sobre su pecho, más feliz de lo que he estado nunca en el 13. Permanecemos así, en silencio, durante un buen rato y me pregunto si se ha quedado dormido, hasta que habla.

- ¿Katniss?

- ¿Sí, Peeta? – respondo.

- Te quiero – dice, y mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿Desde cuando es que yo me siento de esta forma por detalles tan pequeños?

- Lo sé – susurro, en silencio añadiendo un _yo también te quiero_, porque no estoy lista para oírme diciéndolo. Espero a que su respiración se haga mucho más acompasada, profunda, lo que en realidad no toma demasiado tiempo – Yo también te quiero – digo en voz baja, aunque ahora Peeta esté dormido. Y cierro los ojos y me permito soñar, sin pesadillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Despierto a la mañana siguiente al sentir los labios de Peeta sobre mi frente. Y también una presión de manos frías en torno a mi cuello, buscando mi pulso. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a una enfermera y a Peeta mismo inclinados hacia mí, como si yo fuera la enferma. Me sonrojo fuertemente y les miro avergonzada. La enfermera hace preguntas de rutina y yo contesto como una autómata. Cuando se dirige a Peeta me sorprende la cantidad de partes del cuerpo por las cuales le pregunta si es que duelen. Las piernas, los brazos, el pecho, la cabeza, la nuca, las pantorillas, el estómago… y me doy cuenta por primera vez lo que debe de haber pasado el chico del pan. Cuando yo estaba en el hospital, los médicos solo preguntaban por la cabeza y el pecho, debiéndose a la contusión con la que Johanna me dejó y a la fuerte depresión que me golpeaba. Y yo siempre contestaba que sí, que dolía demasiado. Sin embargo, con Peeta es otra historia. Él insiste en que no le duele nada, excepto la cabeza, pero que es controlable. Ella asiente, indicando que nuestro desayuno llegará dentro de poco con unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza de Peeta.

Sale de la habitación y Peeta se gira hacia mí. He pasado todo el último día en su compañía, sin siquiera bañarme, pasando de largo los horarios y sin preocuparme demasiado del mundo exterior. Sin embargo, no puede importarme menos. Le sonrío levemente y él me mira, analizándome en silencio.

- Has dormido dieciocho horas. Me tenías preocupado.

- ¿En serio? – no es que no le crea, simplemente es algo… difícil de creer. Sí, suena estúpido, pero en toda mi estancia en el 13 nunca he dormido más de seis horas seguidas. El hecho de que haya dormido el triple de lo normal me sorprende.

- Sí. Le pregunté a la enfermera si era normal, pero ella dijo que debía serlo, que habías estado bajo mucha presión.

Pestañeo varias veces, como queriendo procesar la información que me está otorgando. De pronto, quiero ir a un baño, limpiarme y preferentemente, lavar mis dientes. Él parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque señala una de las puertas que no se han abierto en mi presencia.

- Esa de ahí es un baño.

Asiento rápidamente con la cabeza y me levanto tan rápido de la camilla que siento un ligero mareo. Una vez dentro del baño me observo atentamente en el espejo sucio y demasiado pequeño del distrito 13. Las casi siempre presentes ojeras han desaparecido, y en su lugar ahora se encuentra un saludable sonrojo sobre mis mejillas. Mis ojos parecen más pequeños de lo normal. Tomo uno de los cepillos de dientes que se encuentra encima y le coloco pasta de dientes. Al parecer, todo en este sitio es gris, partiendo por las paredes y terminando por los envoltorios de las pastas de dientes.

Me lavo los dientes , inspeccionando mi reflejo por un par de segundos más, temerosa de que en un momento este cambie y se transforme en la Katniss que he visto en estas últimas semanas. Es sorprendente también como la mera presencia de Peeta ayuda para cambiar tanto mi aspecto. Abro la llave del agua y limpio el cepillo, para luego mojarme el rostro. Reviso también que mi olor corporal no sea insoportable y me sorprende encontrar el débil pero aún presente olor a jazmines. Entonces lo recuerdo, una de las secretarias de Plutarch colocándome una loción antes de grabar, como si el olor también se transmitiera a través de las imágenes. Internamente se lo agradezco. Vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo, temiendo aún que este cambie súbitamente al de un muto o una Katniss acabada. Tomo una inspiración y salgo del lugar.

Encuentro a Peeta mirando atentamente el plato de comida que se encuentra frente a él. Como si aquello que estuviera viendo fuera el regalo más precioso del mundo pero se ha estado conteniendo para abrirlo, como los niños pequeños de la televisión del Capitolio los días de sus cumpleaños. Él me mira y me sonríe, avergonzado. Yo hago una seña para que comience sin mí y él prácticamente se lanza a él.

Nuevamente me golpea la crudeza con la cual fue tratado.

Intento no hacerlo, pero le observo comer. Cuando termina su plato, yo asiento con la cabeza y él se vuelve a atacar el mío. Yo no necesito comer, al menos, no tan pronto. Le miro maravillada, pensando en cómo se han invertido los papeles. Hace cosa de un poco más de seis años él me tiró aquellos panes que me mantuvieron con vida. Ahora yo le entrego de mi comida para que se sienta más satisfecho. Le miro con cariño mientras come, pese a que aún se ve extremadamente delgado, con sus pómulos sobresaliendo demasiado, al igual que los huesos de sus muñecas y según lo que puedo observar, sus clavículas. Puedo ver un par de cicatrices entre sus cabellos rubios ceniza. Y me duele. El hecho de que lo hayan tratado tan mal, solo porque yo era el Sinsajo. Fracasé estrepitosamente cuando intenté mantenerlo a salvo en la Arena. Y ahora, ahora no tiene nadie que le ponga en un lugar seguro, salvo yo misma. Me siento en silencio en la cama, observándolo comer con tanto fervor, con el último pensamiento aún por mi cabeza. ¿Sabe Peeta que su familia no pudo salvarse del bombardeo? ¿O nadie ha logrado informárselo? De pronto, siento la obligación de ser yo quien debe decírselo. Él es quien calma mis pesadillas, y así quizá yo pueda ser quien calma las suyas.

**- ¿**Peeta? – él levanta su vista color azul hasta mis ojos e inclina la cabeza, haciendo un sonido para darme a entender de que ha entendido. La imagen de él mismo, con la boca llena y su cabeza inclinada hacia mi me parece sumamente tierna, por lo que sonrío. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borra cuando me doy cuenta de qué es lo que quiero preguntarle. Por un par de segundos me pregunto si es conveniente, hasta que él traga todo lo que tiene en la boca y pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Katniss?

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que sucedió con… el distrito? – me arrepiento en el último momento de mencionar a su familia. Peeta parece encogerse casi al instante y yo intento no golpearme por ser tan estúpida. Claro que lo sabe. Estuvo en el Capitolio. Lo único que querían era romperlo. Y una de las maneras más rápidas de romperlo y quebrantar su espíritu era mostrarle justamente las rápidas muertes de sus familiares.

- ¿Te refieres al bombardeo o a mi familia?

- A ambas – digo en un susurro, tomando una de las hogazas de pan que se encuentran en la bandeja. La giro entre mis dedos por unos momentos, mirándola fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Oh, ellos hicieron mucho más que contármelo. – Peeta hace una pausa, demasiado larga para mi gusto. Estoy a punto de decirle que no importa, que lo hablaremos otro día, que no es necesario, pero entonces él abre la boca y no se detiene – Me mostraron como la panadería de mis padres estallaba, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, o nadie en la casa. ¿Sabías que tenían cámaras apostadas por todo el Distrito? Obtuvieron tomas bastante buenas de lo que era la ciudad, pero no de la Veta. No sé por qué no me las mostraron, supongo que porque no resultó según sus planes o algo. Vi como volaban las casas de mis mejores amigos, también. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Creo que fueron tres o cuatro días de eso hasta que decidieron torturar a los avoxes que teníamos en nuestro piso en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Ellos no podían hablar, no podían decir nada. Solo era para que yo lo viera. Yo…

Las palabras de Peeta son interrumpidas cuando Prim abre la puerta rápidamente, con las mejillas coloradas. Mi hermana dice que tiene instrucciones del médico de que yo debo salir _ahora, en este mismo momento_. La miro con la boca abierta hasta que a su espalda aparece un médico, que confirma las palabras de mi hermanita y que me invita _amablemente_ a salir afuera. Peeta me mira asustado. Nos han estado escuchando. Quizá incluso grabando. Y ahora lo que quieren de Peeta son descripciones, declaraciones, que cuente todo lo que le hicieron. Yo también le miro asustada. ¿Por qué quieren revivir todo eso con el chico del pan? ¿Qué obtienen? Solo sufrimiento para Peeta. Y eso no es justo.

Comienzo a protestar, pero con una fuerza que yo no sabía que tenía, mi hermana me arrastra fuera de la habitación. Tengo ganas de golpearla, de arañarle la cara tal como lo hice con Haymitch esa vez. Sin embargo, es Prim y sé que no puedo hacerle eso, por diferentes motivos. Cuando me doy cuenta que ya estamos en uno de esos ascensores, dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

- El médico necesitaba hablar con Peeta – dice Prim, cuando llegamos al piso de nuestro compartimiento. La miro con los ojos entrecerrados y no comento nada. La acción sorprende a mi hermana, por lo que cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace con un tono mucho más agudo de lo normal – Yo no quería que lo hiciera, pero ordenes son ordenes y yo solo soy una ayudante de…

- Está bien, Prim. No es tu culpa – evito mirar hacia el sitio del compartimiento de Gale. No quiero pensar efectivamente en todo lo que ha sucedido en todo el día de ayer, en lo agotador que ha sido. Por una parte, he recuperado a Peeta y ahora mis motivaciones en contra de Snow son puramente venganza, pero por otro lado, al estar Peeta aquí mi _no–existente–relación_ con Gale se torna más confusa que antes. No, no lo quiero más allá de ser mi mejor amigo. Pero el punto está en hacérselo saber de una buena forma. – Quizás sea bueno tomar una ducha y comer algo antes de volver a verle.

Prim asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe levemente. Dice que enviará a alguien con mi comida, pero que debe volver inmediatamente al hospital. Yo asiento con la cabeza y voy directamente a los baños. El agua de aquí no es caliente, siquiera creo que es agua propiamente tal, pero no importa, porque sirve de todas formas para soltar un poco los músculos que tengo agarrotados por dormir en una posición tan incómoda. Pienso en lo que Peeta me contó justo antes de que me sacaran de su habitación. A medida de que me imagino de lo que le hicieron las lágrimas comienzan a fluir libremente a través de mis mejillas. Es injusto. Y puede que por más veces que lo piense, nada cambie, pero es terriblemente injusto el hecho de que Peeta sufriera tanto por mi culpa. Miro fijamente mis manos limpias, carentes de todas las gotas de sangre que deberían estar entre mis dedos. Me demoro un poco más de tiempo del normal bajo el agua de la ducha. Una vez que salgo, me trenzo el cabello y me coloco una de las horribles ropas del 13, que quizá hayan sido la ropa de otras dos generaciones antes que yo.

No sé por qué, pero por algún motivo, cuando abro la puerta de mi compartimiento y le encuentro sentado sobre mi cama con una bandeja en el regazo, no me sorprende. Le miro atentamente por unos momentos, intentando saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. El contraste de su cuerpo fornido y últimamente bien alimentado, junto con su piel aceitunada y cabello oscuro con el cuerpo casi demacrado de Peeta se me hace ahora mucho más evidente. Sin embargo, pese a que se encuentre en mucho mejor estado, el cuerpo de Gale no me parece mucho más atractivo que el del chico del pan. Carece de… no sé. De algo. O quizá no. Simplemente no es Peeta.

- Gracias por la comida – murmuro. Él asiente con la cabeza y señala el borde de la cama, para que me siente junto a él. Dudo por unos segundos, aunque luego acepto. No por todo lo que está sucediendo con Peeta las cosas con Gale se tienen que ir por el carajo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo está él? – la voz de Gale suena grave. Llevo una de mis uñas a mi boca con la intención de comérmela cuando me doy cuenta que en ese dedo prácticamente carezco de una uña. Y en toda la mano. Frunzo el ceño y miro al suelo mientras pienso en qué contestar.

Malherido. Maltratado. Traumado. Delgado. En vías de casi haber muerto de hambre. Con cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Famélico.

- Vivo – y aquella pequeña palabra hace que sonría levemente.

- Vivo – repite mi amigo, meneando la cabeza. Le quito la bandeja del regazo y tomo el cuenco de comida, esta vez con incluso cariño. Comienzo a comer y casi olvido su presencia cuando habla nuevamente a mi lado. – Realmente nunca tuve oportunidad, ¿verdad?

- Gale – me quejo en voz baja, justo después de haber tragado con dificultad para poder responderle. Puede que Peeta muriera de hambre y que aquello me ayudara a apreciar lo que tengo al frente, pero eso no mejora la contextura de la comida semejante a la de la goma.

- Solo respóndeme eso. Tendría las cosas mucho más claras ahora.

- No sé. – digo, respondiendo a su pregunta. ¿Alguna vez Gale tuvo una oportunidad? Pese a que quiero creer inmediatamente que sí, que antes de los Juegos nosotros hubiéramos sido algo, que terminaríamos juntos, por algún motivo, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de observarlo en perspectiva, se me hace casi como una mentira. Peeta estaba de antes. El hijo del panadero que sufrió los golpes de su madre para poder entregarme un par de panes quemados. Un par de panes quemados que me salvaron la vida, la de mi hermanita y la de mi madre. Gale me mira con el ceño fruncido, como diciéndome ¿_Cómo es posible que ni tu lo sepas_? – No sé – repito, repasando cada una de las miradas que Peeta me dedicaba en el colegio y que yo le devolvía diez minutos después, como una especie de rutina. Y entonces él se encontraba con mis ojos, se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista. Fue siempre lo mismo, por largos cinco años. Hasta que salió el nombre de Prim, y él también salió cosechado. Sin embargo, antes de eso, comienzo a recordar que existieron más miradas. Cuando pasábamos por la ciudad con mi hermana, y Peeta cargaba los sacos de harina desde la estación a la panadería. Cuando intercambiaba ardillas con su padre. Cuando Prim insistía en ir a las competiciones de lucha, siendo que a mí me parecían una pérdida del tiempo en el cual podría estar cazando. Y así, comienzan a desfilar momentos y más momentos en que los ojos azules del chico del pan se encontraban con los míos y yo siquiera me daba cuenta. Es como haber recorrido un gran camino, demasiado largo, hasta la cima de una colina y una vez arriba, darse vuelta y ver que en realidad al lado existía un camino mucho más sencillo y corto que nunca viste por una cantidad inusual de piedras o arbustos. Las pequeñas piedras fueron que él fuera de la ciudad y yo de la Veta, que todos esperaran que terminara con Gale y que el mejor futuro para Peeta era que sus hermanos mayores murieran antes de que sus padres tuvieran que heredarle la panadería. Las grandes piedras fueron los primeros juegos, toda la orquesta de Haymitch, la parafernalia de los amantes trágicos y las amenazas de Snow. Y finalmente los arbustos son los últimos Juegos, que se llevaran a Peeta, que yo estuviera tan pérdida. Pero he llegado a la cima de la colina y los caminos alternativos ya no importan.

No importa lo que pudo haber sido, sino lo que es.

- Creo que decir _no sé_ es una forma mucho más amable de decir _no_ – dice mi amigo. Casi sin darme cuenta, asiento con la cabeza y él suelta un gran suspiro. Por un segundo me sorprende su falta de reacción. El hecho de que lo haya tomado con tanta naturalidad. Le miro con curiosidad unos segundos y luego se encoje de hombros –. Cuando Peeta no estaba, estabas hecha un saco de huesos y piel. Puede que no me guste, eh… admitirlo. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero te ves mejor ahora. Te ves viva. Era obvio que lo amabas.

- Yo no lo… - respondo automáticamente. Sin embargo, antes de terminar mi frase, me quedo en completo silencio. ¿Es eso, acaso? ¿Amo a Peeta?

La puerta de mi compartimiento se abre y aparece mi madre. Parece sorprendida por verme allí, o a Gale, por lo que sacude la cabeza. Mi amigo saluda a mi madre, se levanta y suelta un suspiro antes de mirarme, por lo que sospecho sea la última vez.

- Me enviarán al Distrito 2. Según ellos necesitan imágenes de personas conocidas para apoyar la rebelión allí, que está siendo un hueso duro de roer.

- ¿Y por qué no envían al Sinsajo? – Gale sonríe al escucharme. Él entiende por qué me refiero al Sinsajo en tercera persona y no como yo misma.

- Escuché a Coin comentándole a Plutarch que quieren grabar propos con Peeta y contigo, de cómo ha sido su reencuentro y no sé cuantas cosas más – Gale frunce el ceño y yo muevo nerviosamente mis dedos, recordando los besos que nos dimos ayer. De pronto, me encuentro con las mejillas sonrojadas y ganas de repetirlos, de volver a sentir la sensación del día anterior. Miro al suelo – Cuando nos volvamos a ver, soldado Everdeen, me gustará tener un informe detallado de la situación de su parte, de todas formas.

Me gustan sus palabras. Significa que le molesta el hecho, pero que de todas formas no quiere perder mi amistad. Y lo valoro.

- Cuente con eso, Sargento Hawthorne. – realizo el signo del saludo militar y mi amigo me imita. Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y sale rápidamente del compartimiento sin demasiadas ceremonias.

_Eso no estuvo nada mal después de todo_, pienso.

Me termino el contenido de mi desayuno (o almuerzo, según lo que dice la tinta en mi brazo) en silencio. Mi madre está acostada en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, quizá en su hora de descanso en el hospital, quizá esperando para llevarme junto a Peeta. La última idea me entusiasma.

Comienzo a pensar en lo que he estado a punto de decirle a Gale. Que yo no amo a Peeta. Automáticamente sé que eso es una mentira. Al menos, ahora no puedo decirlo inmediatamente, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero, ¿es efectivamente amor? ¿O solo es… cómo decirlo, un sentimiento que va en las vías de serlo, pero que de todas formas aún no lo es? Es muy extraño. También es extraño encontrarme a mi misma teniendo esta clase de cavilaciones, porque nunca he sido una niña de sentimientos. Al menos no demasiados, ni muy claros.

Cuando el contenido de mi cuenco se acaba, llamo a mi madre con voz dudosa. No sé qué es lo que quiero preguntarle exactamente, porque ella no puede saber qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Ella se levanta y me mira expectante, mientras siento que mis mejillas poco a poco se colorean incluso más de lo que ya estaban, porque de pronto siento la cara como si estuviera en llamas.

- ¿Mamá? Este… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que amabas a papá?

Ella me mira con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si hubiera esperado que le preguntara eso. Conozco la historia desde que tengo memoria, porque cuando era pequeña era una convencida de que el amor todo lo podía. Eso fue, claro, antes de la muerte de mi padre y que mi madre nos abandonara. Ahora comparo lo que me sucedió con Peeta. Fue muy parecido, por no decir igual. Y siento que he sido un poco injusta estos últimos años. Mi madre se mira el anillo de metal que tiene aún alrededor del dedo, con un aire melancólico que de pronto la hace ver mucho mayor de lo que es. Mi madre solo tenía dieciocho años cuando se escapó de su casa, y veinte cuando me tuvo a mí. Era increíblemente joven. No mucho mayor que yo ahora.

- Sé que conoces la historia de tu papá cantando y todas las chicas, tanto como de la ciudad como de la veta tras él. Cuando eras pequeña te conté la versión simplificada, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yo… puede decirse que no me faltaban pretendientes. Ethan siempre me había atraído, sin embargo, a mí, y como ya dije, también a todas las chicas del distrito. Un día mi padre estaba enfermo y no pudo hacer los intercambios con él, asique yo los hice. Me puse nerviosa, confundí las plantas y casi le entrego el doble de dinero del necesario. Él solo dijo "_Hey, no hay problema, no le diremos nada al viejo doctor_". Luego, cada vez que venía, yo me ofrecía para realizar los intercambios con él. Un día antes de la cosecha él simplemente me invitó a salir, y válgame Dios, solo nos quedaba una cosecha, por lo que acepté. Él no salió elegido, yo no salí elegida y al otro día, él me llevó al bosque. Hablamos durante toda la tarde, y antes de que fuera el toque de queda, me dejó frente a la entrada de atrás de mi casa. Me dijo que nunca antes se había reído tanto con una chica, lo que para Ethan constituyó un gran piropo, creo. Yo no dije nada y solo lo besé. Las palabras nunca han sido lo mío.

Me sorprende escuchar eso último de mi madre. Nos parecemos más de lo que en otra época me hubiera gustado, reconozco. Aunque pienso que las palabras en el fondo sí son lo suyo, pero puede que ella no lo sepa. Sin embargo, frunzo el ceño.

- Aún no me has dicho cómo supiste de que estabas enamorada de él.

- Bueno, de alguna forma, mi madre se enteró una semana después de que estábamos juntos. Puso un grito en el cielo. Yo no podía estar con un hijo de mineros, destinado a ser un minero, cuando era la única descendiente del negocio. Me prohibió verlo, y durante dos meses no lo hice. Terminé el colegio justo por esas fechas y debía casarme con el hijo del panadero o con el hijo del tipo de la tienda de dulces. Me hubiera casado con Vito solo porque era un gran amigo, el padre de Peeta. Sin embargo, un día de lluvia Ethan apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con su arco aún en la espalda – mi mamá mira al anillo en su dedo. Y yo me lo imagino. La lluvia, a mi padre allí, mi madre abriendo la puerta sorprendida. A ambos mirándose con demasiado amor contenido, como lo hicieron muchas veces durante mi infancia – me dijo que no había podido dormir durante esos dos meses. Que había empezado a trabajar en la mina para reunir el dinero suficiente. Y que había trabajado incluso más para poder comprar el anillo. Que podíamos casarnos al día siguiente y tendríamos nuestro propio hogar, aunque debería ser en la Veta. A mí no me importó. Tomé la vajilla que me habían regalado unas tías por mi cumpleaños, mi diario y unas cuantas mudas de ropa. Mis padres no estaban en casa y realmente agradezco que no estuvieran. Fue el último día que estuve como habitante de la ciudad, y aunque solo había logrado estar con tu padre una semana, se sintió más real que nada en el mundo. Me di cuenta de que lo amaba cuando le vi allí, más delgado, triste, y todo eso solo porque no podía verme. Además, yo no estaba en mejor situación.

- Y al día siguiente se casaron y dos años después me tuvieron a mí – murmuro, ensimismada. Esa parte de la historia sí la conocía. Todo de un día para otro, todo tan inmediato porque sentían que podían ir en contra de todo el mundo. Un montón de preguntas se me vienen a la cabeza, pero solo un par de ellas siento que tengo la confianza con mi madre como para poder hacérselas. Me muerdo el labio y miro al suelo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que su voz rompe mis cavilaciones.

- Tú lo amas, Katniss. Solo que no sabes que lo haces aún.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que yo no lo sepa? Gale me ha preguntado hace poco algo parecido y mi única respuesta ha sido "no sé". ¿Cómo es posible que sea algo que se encuentre en mi interior pero yo aún no sea capaz de darme cuenta de eso?

- Porque es algo nuevo para ti, Katniss. Nunca estuvo dentro de tus prioridades enamorarte y ser una chica convencional. Quiero creer que si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, esto no sería tan extraño para ti, pero de todas formas sospecho que reaccionarías parecido – me mira por unos segundos en silencio, avergonzada. Sé a lo que se refiere, por lo que asiento y ella suelta el aire lentamente antes de volver a hablar –, en cambio, Peeta siempre ha sabido que está enamorado de ti, cariño. ¡Él solo tenía cinco años y ya lo sabía! E incluso creo que hasta Gale lo sabía. De todas formas, es algo nuevo para ti y te asusta. Te asusta mucho, puedo verlo. Pero debes recordar que nuestros miedos no nos pueden gobernar para siempre, y eso lo sabes.

Asiento nuevamente con la cabeza, recapacitando sobre sus palabras. Mi madre posee el mismo don de Peeta, vuelvo a pensar, ella sabe cómo decir las cosas sin que suene terriblemente mal.

- ¿De verdad estás segura de que yo siento _eso_ por él?

- No sé qué es lo que le hicieron a Peeta. Tampoco sé exactamente hasta donde avanzó su relación antes. Pero ahora yo sé que tu lo amas, Katniss. Quizá no te des cuenta, pero tú no eres una chica romántica. En mi época, yo tampoco era una muchacha romántica. Estaba resignada a tener que casarme con Vito, y pese a que él de verdad me quería, no me entusiasmaba la idea. Pero tenía las ideas claras. Todo eso hasta que llegó tu padre, claro. Ethan solo… él solo dio vuelta mi mundo. Y puede que Peeta también sea eso para ti, tan solo que todas las cosas que sucedieron en los Juegos no te permitieron verlo.

Vuelvo a pensar en la analogía de subir la colina, y en todos los arbustos que son los Juegos del Hambre. Pienso en la sonrisa de Peeta, en sus ojos azules y en la sensación que me recorrió entera en nuestros últimos besos. ¿Por qué para mamá e, incluso para Gale, es tan fácil ver el hecho de que yo lo amo? Ni siquiera sé que es el amor. ¿Amar a alguien es quedar en blanco luego de perderle? ¿Amar a alguien es querer dar tu vida por la suya, solo porque sabes que no puedes vivir en un mundo sin aquella persona? ¿Amar a alguien es desear verle mejor, feliz? Porque todas esas cosas las siento o las he hecho por Peeta.

- Supongo – digo, poco convencida. Mi mamá parece satisfecha con mi respuesta y después de un rato de armarme de valor, le pregunto – ¿Puedo ir a verlo, verdad?

- Precisamente por eso estaba aquí, vamos.

Mientras sigo a mi madre camino al ascensor, analizo la historia sobre ella y mi padre que me ha contado. No pensé que alguien pudiera saber que se está enamorado inmediatamente. Es decir, eso es imposible, ¿no? Nadie puede amar en tan solo dos meses y una semana. En el camino nos encontramos con varias personas del 13, quienes me sonríen y le desean suerte a Peeta. Al parecer el hecho de que ha vuelto ya es de conocimiento público, al igual que la Sinsajo está feliz por ello. Les sonrío, les doy las gracias y continúo con mi camino, siguiendo a mi madre y esperando ver lo más pronto posible al chico del pan.

Cuando llegamos, una de las enfermeras frente a su puerta me mira con el ceño fruncido, como echándome la culpa sobre algo malo. Ella habla en rápidos y furiosos susurros con mi madre, quien le responde de la misma manera. Luego parecen realizar una batalla de miradas que finalmente gana mi progenitora, la que con una sonrisa tensa me dice que todo está dispuesto para que entre a la habitación. Intento no perder tiempo pensando en qué puede estar sucediendo, por lo que dirijo todas mis atenciones hacia la puerta que me separa de Peeta.

Antes de siquiera moverme, mi madre me agarra por el brazo y me dice con una voz clara y determinada, una que nunca antes le había escuchado utilizar:

- Tú lo amas, no dejes que el miedo pase por encima de la felicidad de ambos. Créeme. Puedes confiar en Peeta, él jamás te hará daño. Él te ama.

Asiento con la cabeza, aún bastante aturdida. Entro casi rápidamente, sin siquiera despedirme de mi madre. Le busco rápidamente y una vez que le encuentro, me permito un suspiro de alivio. Peeta está acostado en la camilla, esta vez con bata de hospital y con la cabeza apoyada en la dura almohada de su cama. Tiene los ojos abiertos pero luce sumamente cansado. Levanta la cabeza y en cuanto me ve una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro, haciéndole ver más joven y mucho menos demacrado.

Camino con pasos temblorosos hasta su lado y una vez allí, acerco una de las sillas de visitas para quedar a su altura. Luce cansado, pero feliz de verme. Quizá la enfermera quería dejarle dormir, cosa que no le haría nada de mal. Le sonrío de vuelta y cuando me siento, Peeta busca una de mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

- Pensé que no me dejarían verte por un poco más de tiempo – susurra, pasando nuestras manos entrelazadas por su mejilla con los ojos cerrados. Yo también cierro los ojos al sentir la textura suave de su mejilla en contra de la piel de mi mano.

- Me gustaría ver como hubieran intentado alejar a su Sinsajo de ti, Peeta – suelto sin pensarlo demasiado. Él parece meditar mis palabras por unos segundos y luego me vuelve a sonreír. Me inclino más sobre su rostro y con mi mano libre comienzo a hacerle cariño en el rebelde cabello que le cae por la frente. Peeta vuelve a cerrar sus ojos ante el contacto –, ¿Estás muy cansado?

- No tanto como ayer. El doctor ha hecho muchas preguntas, y no ha sido agradable responderlas, pero me han asegurado que no necesitan más declaraciones – se encoge de hombros para luego mirarme a los ojos por un largo rato. Un brillo juguetón aparece de pronto en sus ojos azules – Y nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para que me des un beso, Katniss.

- ¡Peeta! – me sonrojo violentamente y aprieto con más fuerza la mano que tiene entrelazada a la mía. Es todo un caso, este chico del pan. Sin embargo, me acerco a su rostro para poder sentir su aliento sobre el mío. También se ha lavado los dientes, pienso cuando reconozco el olor a mentas de las pastas de dientes de este sitio. Estamos solo a unos milímetros, pero nuestros ojos siguen abiertos y fijos en los del otro – si no me besas pronto, me tendré que mover de aquí por el dolor del cuello.

- Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras – susurra sobre mis labios, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. La anticipación hace que mi cuerpo entero hormiguee y que la sangre fluya más rápido. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Y por qué crees que…? – no me deja terminar, porque en ese momento siento como sus labios atacan los míos, con demasiada fuerza. La pasión rápidamente comienza a tomar la batuta de la orquesta y mis dos manos se dirigen con fuerza a la bata, para atraer a Peeta más cerca de mí. Un pequeño jadeo sale de su garganta y el calor recorre mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Por un segundo me pregunto si Peeta sentirá lo mismo que yo mientras le beso, si sentirá esas mismas ganas desesperadas de tenerlo cada vez más cerca. Por la forma en que se aferra a mis hombros, creo que sí. Y aquello me hace sentir mucho más poderosa, porque tengo una clase de poder que nunca antes había sido capaz de reconocer. – Peeta – le llamo, sin querer soltarle del todo. Sin embargo, hago que mis labios se muevan a menor velocidad en contra de los suyos y él, resignado, ha de seguirme el ritmo – No es el momento, Peeta.

- ¿Y cuándo será el momento? – pregunta, con la respiración completamente acelerada, al igual que yo. Me mira a los ojos y en ellos descubro una vulnerabilidad que me rompe el corazón.

- Pronto – susurro, acercándome nuevamente a sus labios. Es contraproducente, lo sé. Hará que los dos deseemos cosas que simplemente aún no podemos obtener, pero me encanta la sensación de tenerlo junto a mi – en cuanto salgas de este sitio lo suficientemente recuperado, será el momento.

Aquello suena a promesa y él sonríe, auténticamente feliz. Pienso en lo que me dijo ayer por la noche, antes de que los dos cayéramos rendidos por el sueño. Él me quiere. Él me lo ha dicho y yo solo le he contestado "lo sé", como si aquello fuera suficiente. No, claro que no lo es.

- Peeta – susurro, nuevamente, mirándole a los ojos. Trago saliva. Él me mira por unos segundos e inclina la cabeza, como instándome a hablar. Le doy un fugaz beso en los labios antes de soltar con demasiada velocidad: - Peeta, _yotequiero_.

Me mira sorprendido por unos momentos. Quizá no se esperaba esto. Quizá siquiera se encontraba dentro de sus planes. Pero después de unos segundos, él junta sus labios fugazmente con los míos una vez. Y otra. Y luego otra más. Sus dedos vuelven a entrelazarse con los míos, se los lleva a la altura de la boca y también le da un beso a nuestras manos unidas.

- Lo sé.

**Antes que alguien haga alguna clase de comentario, ¡Sí! ¡Lo continué! Eso después de arreglar varías veces errores de ortografía y redacción/coherencia que encontré en el capítulo anterior. No estoy segura de cuál sea su extensión aún, pero no superará los diez capítulos. Es un mini-fic. **

**Un par de comentarios acerca de este capítulo: Intenté ser lo más fiel a los libros, pero siempre me pareció que se le tomaba muy poco peso a la imagen de la madre de Katniss. Solo se dice que ella amó profundamente al padre de ella, pero nunca se explica cómo, ni por qué. Decidí darle un nombre al padre de Katniss. Y no, no busqué en ninguna página para padres primerizos de nombres para bebés. Solo me gusta mucho el nombre Ethan. Aunque el nombre del padre de Peeta... seh, ese lo busqué en páginas para papás primerizos. **

**Y finalmente, lo más esperado, la reacción de Gale. Simplemente detesto los fanfics que le muestran como un chico descontrolado y violento, que lo único en lo que piensa es en la destrucción de Panem y en las 1000 formas de matar a Prim. (Ok, eso último ha sido cruel). Sin embargo, mi visión de Gale es mucho más… ¿personal? Puede deberse al hecho de que todas mis amistades sean hombres. Pero para mí, Gale es mucho más simple. Él solo quería a Katniss. Él sabía qué era lo que deseaba, cuando lo deseaba. El mejor ejemplo es cuando están en el Capitolio y él implícitamente le dice que sabe qué es lo que ha venido a hacer aquí y que se encuentra con ella. No por nada fue su mejor amigo durante cinco años. Pero también él es un hombre, uno bruto, que ha tenido que afrontar demasiado dolor en su vida y demasiadas privaciones como para ser una blanda esponja. Por lo que creo que él siempre ha querido lo mejor para Katniss, pero que su definición de "**_lo mejor para Katniss_**" no es la misma de "**l_o mejor para Katniss_**" proveniente de la misma Katniss. Enredado, ¿no? En fin, para mí, si Gale se entera de que Katniss quiere a Peeta no lo toma demasiado mal. Al menos no con ella directamente, pero sí consigo mismo. **

**Tenía esto escrito de hace algún tiempo, pero eso no significa que actualice pronto. Ni tampoco en mis otros fanfics. Estoy hasta el tope con las actividades de todas ls cosas que hago y simplemente no doy abasto. Estaré fuera esta semana, pero les invito a pasar a mis otros fanfics.**

**Espero que me dejen alguna opinión a través de lgún review, nunca está de más saber qué es lo que piensan :) Y le agradezco especialmente a Kiks Cullen, porque luego de su review revisé y sí, tenías razón. Eso, cuídense y nos leemos pronto :)**


	3. Chapter 3

La recuperación del chico del pan es más lenta de lo que había esperado. Sin embargo, mamá, Prim y los doctores en general insisten que está siendo sumamente rápida. Al cabo de una semana Peeta deja de atragantarse con la comida que ingiere, aunque aún lo hace con una velocidad que me deja perpleja. Plutarch dijo que necesitaba a Peeta completamente recuperado para la primera propo, y que hasta que aquello no sucediera, tenía unas pequeñas vacaciones de ser el Sinsajo. Por su parte, Finnick ha venido a visitarle un par de veces, tomado de la mano fuertemente con Annie. La tributo del 4 no está precisamente loca, pero sí algo… desorientada. Se ríe en momentos inoportunos y hay veces que mira intensamente al vacío, como si fuera capaz de ver cosas que el resto no. Pero su presencia nos ha mostrado a un nuevo Finnick Odair, uno mucho más divertido, humilde y sincero. Y se lo agradezco, porque Finnick de a poco se ha convertido en algo así como un amigo y es increíble verle tan feliz.

Hemos construido una pequeña rutina. Cuando despierto, voy hasta el baño que tiene Peeta en la habitación de su hospital y me lavo los dientes junto con la cara. Me devuelvo hasta su camilla, nos besamos un rato y después voy hasta el compartimiento donde duermen mi madre y Prim, para poder cambiarme de ropa y asearme. Las acompaño al comedor a desayunar, ya que a esa hora están programadas las citas de Peeta con el loquero. A las una de la tarde vuelvo hasta la habitación de Peeta y paso toda la tarde allí. Hablamos sobre cosas que nunca hemos hablado antes y con el paso de los días, descubro que tengo más cosas en común con el chico del pan de las que creía. Y también discordamos en bastantes otros puntos. Con Peeta, los temas de conversación no escasean y podemos hablar sobre lo horribles que son las ropas del 13 hasta cuál era nuestra clase favorita en tercer grado. Luego, llega la noche, él hace sus ejercicios mientras yo observo la televisión que está en su habitación, intentando no fijarme en sus crecientes músculos. Finalmente, y sin decir más, cuando termina, Peeta me abraza por la espalda y ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Si él tiene pesadillas no soy capaz de darme cuenta, pero lo que es yo, las pesadillas son asuntos considerados ya de un pasado casi remoto.

El cuarto día, mientras ambos reímos a carcajadas por un chiste relacionado con la Señora Clayton (la que fue dueña de la tienda de libros y tenía una gigantesca nariz) me doy cuenta de lo guapo que es realmente Peeta. Le han cortado el pelo algo más uniforme y en estos días ha ganado un poco de peso. Sus ojos azules se estrechan, brillan y un hoyuelo aparece en su mejilla izquierda. Aquella ocasión me lo quedé mirando fijamente hasta que él movió una de sus manos frente a mis ojos. Solo me sonrojé y cambié de tema.

Gale aparece en la televisión un día en la tarde, mientras que Peeta realiza unos pequeños ejercicios al borde de la camilla. Está mucho más recuperado desde el momento en el cual llegó y su doctor de cabecera nos ha informado que dentro de nada lo moverán a uno de los compartimientos. Mientras muestran la propo grabada en el Distrito 2, pienso que en realidad ahora Plutarch no necesita del todo a la imagen del Sinsajo. Tienen a Gale, alguien mucho más fotogénico que yo, o al menos eso dice Fulvia. Y lo muestran, siendo un modelo ideal de lo que es ser un soldado. Alto, varonil, decidido y con ansias de acabar con todo lo que ha hecho el Capitolio durante años. Mi supuesto primo da un discurso frente a las personas que se encuentran allí, diciendo que él también pertenece a un distrito minero, y que por ende, deben ayudar a la causa que él apoya. Parpadeo varias veces cuando me doy cuenta de que quizá él solo repite las palabras de alguien más, escuchando todo a través de una de las famosas muelas.

- ¿Katniss? – desvío mi atención del televisor hacia Peeta, quien tiene unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. Si bien no es tan ancho como lo llegó a ser en su momento, ha recuperado un poco de peso. Sacudo la cabeza y le sonrío brevemente. – Katniss, ¿Estás bien?

- Por supuesto, Peeta. Solo… - frunzo el ceño y me encojo de hombros a medida de que intento ordenar mis ideas. Él sacude su cabeza y se acuesta a mi lado. Pese a que estaba pensando en qué contestarle, su acción me hace olvidar lo que iba a decir y le dirijo una mirada reprobatoria – Peeta, debes terminar las tres secuencias completas. Prim me dio permiso para castigarte si es que no lo hacías.

Él sonríe levemente y alza ambas cejas repetidamente.

- ¿Qué clase de castigo?

Mis mejillas se colorean a medida de que frunzo los labios. El tema de Gale, olvidado. Desde que Peeta acumuló las fuerzas necesarias se ha vuelto el muchacho que era –supongo– antes de los Juegos. Irónico, animador, un poco gracioso, pero no a cuestas de nadie. Y al ser la única persona que sociabiliza con él en su encierro, he sido el mayor blanco de sus bromas. Aunque en el fondo sospecho que él se divierte molestándome.

- Oh, Peeta. Vamos, no seas inmaduro.

- Sabes que te gusta que sea así – le miro con el ceño fruncido un rato hasta que él levanta sus manos y las coloca en mi cintura. Suelto un grito ahogado cuando me coloca sobre su cuerpo, acostada, igual que él – Y también sabes que me gusta ser así contigo. – Susurra, moviendo sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos. Le miro enfadada, en parte porque no puede saltarse sus ejercicios y en parte porque tengo unas desesperadas ganas de saltar sobre sus labios. Me alejo ligeramente de ellos.

- Algo sospechaba – digo, fingiendo indiferencia ante tanta cercanía. Levanto levemente el mentón hacia la izquierda y vuelvo a fijar mi vista en la televisión que aún está encendida. Gale ya no aparece, pero sí su escuadrón y la forma en que se hicieron del Distrito 2. Ver el derrumbe me produce nauseas.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No. – digo secamente. Él suspira y mira a la televisión también, donde ha vuelto a aparecer mi mejor amigo. Pienso que quizá está llegando a conclusiones erradas e intento explicarme-. No creí que fuera capaz de… sé que estamos en guerra, pero aún así…– se forma un nudo en mi garganta e inspiro y expiro un par de veces antes de continuar – La gente que estaba allí dentro eran mineros. No sé cómo ha sido capaz de hacerlo.

- Oh, Katniss –dice el chico del pan, mientras me rodea con sus brazos, apretándome en contra suyo. No he hablado jamás del tema de mi padre con nadie, siquiera con Gale, en todos estos años. Bien, quizá si lo he hablado con Gale, pero solo cuando él hablaba sobre vengarse en contra del Capitolio cuando cazábamos en los bosques. Peeta mueve mi cabeza hasta colocarla sobre su pecho, lejos de la vista de la pantalla del televisor. – Hace bien hablarlo con alguien, ¿Sabes?

- Lo mismo podría decir sobre ti – murmuro en contra de su pecho. Él suspira.

- Yo ya lo hago con el Doctor Aurelius. Y no lo he hecho contigo solo porque no me gusta molestarte, Katniss.

- No me molestarías, Peeta. Jamás lo haces – levanto nuevamente la vista hasta sus ojos azules. Allí descubro una vulnerabilidad que he visto pocas veces en los ojos del chico del pan. Quiero golpearme. Hasta hace solo cinco minutos estaba feliz, tonteando y riendo. Ahora solo puedo ver tristeza y melancolía en él. Le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que somos, Katniss?

Sus palabras me desconciertan durante unos segundos, en los cuales sigo acariciando su mejilla. Él cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia mi mano a medida de que lo hago. Estar con Peeta es sumamente fácil. Es sencillo. Es casi natural.

- Somos… los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce, Peeta. – suelto con una risita nerviosa. Él abre los ojos y luego los pone en blanco.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Lo sé – aquella pequeña oración se ha vuelto una especie de juego entre ambos. Peeta sonríe ligeramente. Me acerco hasta sus labios y los cubro delicadamente con los míos. Es un beso calmado, lento y en esta ocasión, la pasión no se hace presente. Es tan solo un contacto de nuestros labios, pero hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco dentro de mi pecho. – Solo quiero estar contigo, ¿Está bien? No quiero ponerle nombre a… esto – hago un gesto con la mano, señalándonos a ambos. Él alza una ceja – Solo nosotros, ¿Está bien?

- Seguramente eso será muy agradable para Plutarch – suelta Peeta con sarcasmo. Pongo los ojos en blanco. – Pero por mí está bien, al menos, por el momento.

- Siempre tan encantador.

Me acomodo nuevamente en su pecho, escuchando el ritmo alocado en el cual corre su corazón. Cada vez que una de mis manos se mueve por el cabello o el pecho del chico del pan, su corazón reacciona, retumbando fuerte. Aquel pensamiento me hace sonreír. Porque, independiente de que nos encontremos en guerra o el grupo de Gale haya matado a vaya saber quién cuantos mineros el día de hoy, Peeta Mellark se encuentra aquí. A mi lado. A salvo.

Al día siguiente llega el doctor de Peeta indicando cuál será su compartimiento y las obligaciones que debe seguir como un habitante más del Distrito 13. También me dice que debo seguir los horarios nuevamente, y que le han mandado a advertirme que no aceptarán más excusas para que me salte las clases. Cuando menciona aquel pequeño hecho, Peeta me mira intensamente, como pidiendo una explicación. Sin embargo, yo no se la doy. Prim nos acompaña hasta el compartimiento donde han establecido a Peeta, comentando feliz lo que ha hecho durante las clases de aquel día. Al parecer, mi patito ha perdido de a poco la timidez que la caracterizaba cuando se encontraba con Peeta y conmigo dentro del mismo metro cuadrado. Supongo que es un poco fuerte el hecho de encontrar a tu hermana mayor besándose apasionadamente junto con un chico. Pero cuando llegamos hasta el compartimiento de Peeta, no se nos permite entrar. Un soldado apostado en la puerta nos dice a Peeta y a mí que Plutarch nos busca.

Suelto un gemido interno.

Le indico a Prim que vuelva al hospital antes de indicarle, a modo de broma, que se meta la blusa dentro de la falta. Ella sonríe y se despide de ambos antes de ir hasta el ascensor. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Peeta y miro hostilmente al soldado que se encuentra allí. No parece tener los rasgos de alguien del 13, más bien del 11, debido a su piel oscura. Él repite las indicaciones y encorvo mis hombros, derrotada. Peeta me da un beso en la frente antes de que ambos le sigamos.

Cuando ingresamos a la Sala de Comando, nos recibe una especie de suspiro colectivo. Mi mirada se fija, no sin cierta sorpresa, en la presidenta Coin. Ella sonríe, encantada. Sé que desde el principio ella quiso rescatar a Peeta pero nadie más la apoyó. Jamás estuve más de acuerdo con la mujer que conservaba tan perfectamente su cabello. Plutarch se frota continuamente las manos y puedo observar como sus secretarias, entre ellas Fulvia toman notas frenéticamente. Me aclaro la garganta un par de veces y miro a Peeta, sin saber qué hacer.

Él me devuelve la mirada en quizá peores condiciones que las mías.

- Pasen, muchachos – Plutarch indica una de las sillas que tiene al frente y con pasos tímidos, me dirijo hasta allí. Sé que debería estar agradecida con ellos, por traerme a Peeta nuevamente a salvo, sin embargo, no logro estarlo. Una vez que nos sentamos miro al jefe de los Vigilantes y él se mueve, entusiasmado e inquieto sobre su silla – Supongo que ya saben de qué va esto más o menos, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Hemos venido a grabar propos? – pese a que ha formulado la frase como una afirmación, la voz de Peeta suena a pregunta. El interpelado asiente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa demasiado grande para mi gusto.

- Básicamente tienen que contarnos un poco sobre cómo lo han pasado estos últimos días. Cómo ha ido tu recuperación, Peeta y lo que ha significado para ti reencontrarte con el chico, Katniss.

Ladeo la cabeza y miro alrededor de la sala, buscando a Haymitch. Él sabría explicarme mejor, como qué clases de cosas decir y cuáles no. No le he visto hace dos días, cuando coincidimos en la hora del desayuno. Hasta donde tengo entendido, él es considerado uno de los líderes de la revolución también. Debería de estar aquí.

- ¿Y Haymitch?

- Haymitch Abernathy ha sido removido hasta la misión del 2, en categoría de Teniente – Coin es quien habla y yo la miro con las cejas completamente levantas. ¿Haymitch? ¿Teniente?

- En resumen, ha ido a revisar que nadie comenta alguna tontería – dice una voz conocida a mi espalda. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con Finnick Odair, quien va de la mano con Annie Cresta, como siempre. Le dirijo una media sonrisa. – Peeta, viejo amigo, ¿Qué tal?

- Em… bastante bien, Finnick – Peeta se remueve a mi lado. Supongo que encuentra incomodo debido a la forma tan natural que tiene Finnick de acercarse a las personas. En un principio, también me molestaba, pero después de que fuera él quien me tranquilizara cuando rescataron a Peeta, se convirtió lentamente en una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Muy lentamente, cabe señalar.

- Odair – Coin le dirige una mirada de advertencia antes de señalar las sillas que se encuentran al lado izquierdo de Peeta. El interpelado se preocupa de sentar primero a Annie con delicadeza y luego a él mismo. Peeta y Annie mantienen un pequeño intercambio de palabras, esta vez, mucho más sentido que el que ha tenido con Finnick. Sin embargo, se detienen cuando la presidenta continúa hablando – Estábamos explicándole a los muchachos en qué consistirán las propos. Ustedes también están considerados, chicos, junto con la sección de Finnick. Se les pedirá que se añadan completamente a la verdad, contando los hechos tal cual han sido hasta ahora.

- ¿Tal cuan han sido hasta ahora? – le pregunto, sin dejar que termine su frase.

Coin me mira por unos segundos largos, como analizando todo lo que conllevan mis palabras. Desmentir todo sobre los Amantes Trágicos, matar parte importante del motivo por el cual soy el Sinsajo. Parece llegar a la misma conclusión que yo, porque sacude la cabeza.

- Puede que ustedes dos – nos señala a ambos, tanto a Peeta como a mí – tengan permitido _omitir ciertos detalles_. Aunque tan solo del inicio, desde la Gira de la Victoria en adelante, la verdad sea dicha, exceptuando lo del embarazo, porque ese es un buen material, ¿Entendido?

Asentimos con la cabeza y luego Coin les ordena a sus hombres llevarnos al piso exterior, donde grabamos la fallida propo junto con Finnick luego de que el 13 fuera bombardeado. En el ascensor, este me sonríe.

- ¿Al final te has dado cuenta, no?

Me cuesta darle un sentido a sus palabras. Peeta nos mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada antes de volver su mirada al frente. Pienso y pienso hasta que finalmente lo recuerdo.

_- Que yo te había juzgado mal. Que lo amas. No estoy diciendo de qué forma. Quizás tú misma no lo sabes. Pero cualquiera poniendo atención podría ver cuánto te preocupas por él - dice amablemente._

Sonrío un poco. Luego me sonrojo.

- Puede que sí – digo, confidencialmente. Finnick suelta una risotada y luego me sacude el cabello, que llevo extrañamente suelto. Peeta frunce un poco el ceño y rodea mi cintura con su brazo. Le miro durante unos segundos, como pidiendo una explicación. Sin embargo, él no dice nada y sigue con la vista pegada hacia el frente. Miro nuevamente a Finnick - ¿Cómo es que no estás en el Distrito 2?

- No podía perderme la acción que está aquí – dice, alzando la mano que tiene entrelazada con la de Annie. Ella nos mira sorprendida por unos momentos hasta que le sonríe a Finnick. La mirada del ex favorito del Capitolio se enternece y le besa la frente. De pronto, me siento incómoda. Como si estuviera siendo una especie de intrusa en su vida privada. Me inclino más hacia a Peeta, quien solamente me estrecha más en contra de sí. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y puedo ver la luz del sol del exterior. Suelto un suspiro de casi júbilo al verlo. Se aprecian a trabajadores del 13 intentando reconstruir lo que se destruyó en el bombardeo y caminando desde el bosque hasta las plantaciones, para ver si es que algo se salvó, intuyo. Seguimos al soldado secretario de Coin hasta donde se encuentran las cámaras y las luces de las grabaciones. Finnick y Annie son los primeros en grabar, mientras que a Peeta y a mí nos dejan a uno de los costados, diciendo que demorarán aproximadamente una hora con ellos.

- ¿Eres muy cercana a Finnick? – me sorprende su pregunta. Lo miro durante unos instantes mientras frunzo el ceño antes de asentir.

- Era el único que me comprendía cundo te tenían en el Capitolio – susurro, relajando el ceño y acariciando los rebeldes rizos que le caen por la frente, los que ya han ido creciendo. Con el paso de los días, se ha convertido en una pequeña especie de rutina. Eso de acariciar a Peeta por toda la cara. En parte porque me gusta como cierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia mi mano y en parte porque me quiero convencer a cada momento de que es real. De que está aquí, a mí lado – Nos la pasábamos haciendo nudos cuando no podíamos dormir. Se convirtió en un gran amigo.

- ¿Más que Gale?

Frunzo nuevamente el ceño.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todas estas preguntas?

Peeta se encoje de hombros. Se apoya en una de las mesas de los utensilios de grabación y luego mira al suelo. Suelta un suspiro y toma mi cintura con sus dos manos. Un pequeño grito ahogado se escapa de mi garganta cuando lo hace, pero no intento moverme de mi sitio. Después de unos segundos, esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Discúlpame – dice, a medida de que suelta su aliento sobre mi cuello y yo siento innumerables cosquillas, mientras noto como inspira el olor de mi cuello. No entiendo sus palabras, sin embargo, muevo mis manos para acariciarle con cuidado el cabello. Las heridas de su cabeza han ido cicatrizando y tan solo las más graves tienen costras. Espero a que Peeta termine de explicarse – Sé que soy un idiota, pero por momentos me he sentido terriblemente celoso de Finnick.

- ¿Celoso? – repito a medida de que parpadeo varias veces. Aquello no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ninguna lógica. Pero Peeta se ríe ligeramente.

- Sí, celoso, Katniss. ¿Acaso esa es una nueva palabra en tu repertorio?

- No eres gracioso, Peeta – golpeo ligeramente su espalda y él suelta nuevamente una risa. Yo suspiro – fuera de bromas, Peeta. Aquello no es gracioso. De hecho, es ilógico. Tu no… no deberías… es decir, sí pero no… yo solo… no tienes por qué ponerte celoso. Eso es todo.

Peeta se aleja de mí un poco, lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos. Sus ojos azules me miran sonrientes, como siempre deberían estar. Mis manos se dirigen hasta sus mejillas, haciendo que baje su mirada hasta fijarla en la mía. Ahora, es más alto de lo que recordaba. Él suspira.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces cada momento, Katniss – se acerca para unir nuestros labios ligeramente. Otra vez, la sensación en mi estómago, como si estuviera lleno de mariposas, me golpea. Mis manos, antes en sus mejillas, se dirigen hasta su nuca para atraerlo más hacia mí. Él afianza más su agarre en mi cintura. Un jadeo se escapa de la parte más profunda de mi garganta cuando lo hace.

Y de pronto, una luz de un flash nos golpea.

Me sonrojo fuertemente antes de soltarme definitivamente de Peeta. Miro con el ceño fruncido al causante de todo esto, y me encuentro con nadie más ni nadie menos que Plutarch. Es una de esas cámaras instantáneas, reconozco, porque de la base de ella está saliendo nuestra fotografía. Él se encoge de hombros y sacude el papelito de la fotografía antes de entregármelo.

- Se veían perfectos así – nos explica, a medida de que la tomo. En la fotografía no se notan las cicatrices de la cabeza de Peeta. Ni tampoco que está sumamente delgado. Lo único que se nota es que nuestros cuerpos están fuertemente atados, como si necesitáramos fundirnos en uno solo. Se la muestro a Peeta y él sonríe levemente.

- Gracias, Plutarch – dice, antes de tomarla y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de las ropas grises del Distrito 13. Yo me giro para quedar a espaldas de Peeta, fuertemente agarrada de su cintura. Pienso en preguntarle qué es lo que hará con la fotografía, pero no me nacen las palabras. Plutarch se frota repetidamente las manos.

- La entrevista de Finnick y Annie será magistral, y por descontado la vuestra – el Vigilante parece querer saltar de felicidad por aquel hecho y yo intento no poner los ojos en blanco. Peeta apoya su mentón en mi hombro, agachándose un poco. A pegado un buen estirón en este último año y medio, eso hay que reconocerlo. Ya nada queda del muchacho tímido y bajo que salió cosechado junto con mi hermana. Plutarch comienza a platicarnos sobre otros temas, otras ideas de las propos, pero mi mirada está perdida en los focos que apuntan a Finnick y Annie.

¿Estarán contando cómo fueron los inicios de su relación? ¿O cómo fue que nadie se enteró de lo suyo? Porque aquello último constituye un gran logro, a decir verdad.

Los minutos pasan, sin embargo, con Peeta no cambiamos de posición hasta que las secretarias de Plutarch nos llaman. Cuando lo hacen, mi cuerpo se pone rígido y Peeta toma mi mano derecha con fuerza para que camine. Le sonrío levemente, intentando pensar con todas mis fuerzas únicamente en sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Él parece sentir mi estado de ánimo, porque mientras caminamos me da un pequeño beso en la frente.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta, cuando uno de los pajaritos de Plutarch se dedica a echarnos unos polvillos por el rostro. Me gusta llamarlos pajarillos, al séquito de pobres diablos que trabajaban para Plutarch y se vieron obligados a dejar el Capitolio para apoyar la causa rebelde. Por unos segundos, me llama la atención que sean ellos los que nos maquillen y no mi equipo de preparación.

- Fantástico – le suelto con sarcasmo. Él sonríe ligeramente y aquella acción me recuerda que también debo preocuparme por él - ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?

- Se siente genial mover la pierna de nuevo – dice con una risilla. Sacude su pierna buena en el aire y yo suelto una risotada.

Lo bueno de haber recuperado a Peeta –apartando el detalle de los besos que compartimos cada vez con mayor frecuencia–, ha sido que junto con él ha regresado mi sentido del humor. Con Peeta mi relación no se basa en qué llevar a la mesa para comer al día siguiente o cosas por el estilo, sino más bien en un compañerismo mutuo. Implícitamente hemos llegado al acuerdo que estamos en esto juntos. Quitando toda la cursilería del asunto, es bastante conveniente, ya que me he sentido más respaldada en estas dos últimas semanas de lo que lo he hecho en los últimos seis años. Junto con Peeta he tenido la oportunidad de –por momentos, solo por momentos– ser joven nuevamente.

Y se siente jodidamente bien.

Los pajarillos de Plutarch se alejan y nos dejan a nosotros solos en contra de todos los reflectores de luz. Uno de ellos hace la mímica para comenzar a grabar y de pronto se prende la luz roja de una de las cámaras. Pasan los segundos y quedo completamente en blanco, sin saber qué decir. Miro a Peeta, aterrada, solo para descubrir que él no está en mejor situación que yo.

- Eh… ¿Qué se supone que debemos decir?

La gente presente allí suelta risotadas, todos divertidos por vete a saber tu qué motivo. Miro a Peeta desconcertada.

Él me devuelve la mirada en las mismas condiciones.

- ¡Son tan tiernos!

Intento no poner los ojos en blanco.

Fulvia se adelanta a los demás pajarillos menores y nos sonríe cálidamente. Inconscientemente, me acerco hasta donde está Peeta para que él pueda rodear mi cintura con su brazo.

- ¿Qué les parece si les hago una pregunta y de a poco van contestándolas? – Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y la secretaria personal de Plutarch sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes. Saca una libretita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lee la primera de las preguntas que tiene allí anotadas – Katniss, esta va para ti. ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que Peeta ya estaba aquí?

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender a qué es lo que se refiere la pregunta. Intento recordar aquellos minutos de emoción en los cuales Haymitch me dio la noticia. Me sentía como… flotando. Frunzo el ceño mientras intento encontrar las palabras como para describir aquella sensación.

- Fue como… es decir, me sentí como en una especie de nube – uno de los pajarillos detrás de las cámaras alza una de sus cejas. Miro mis bototos antes de seguir hablando, no muy segura si es eso que Fulvia realmente desea que responda. – La verdad, es que no me acuerdo de mucho. Solo tenía la idea en mi cabeza de que Peeta estaba aquí, sano y salvo. Creo que eso de sano y vivo era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, la verdad. Aunque de todas formas Haymitch me dio la noticia, él podría detallar mejor como es que me encontraba.

Cuando termino, el brazo de Peeta que rodea mi cintura me estrecha más en contra de él y apoyo mi nuca en su pecho, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. Con uno de mis brazos, acaricio el que me rodea. Él me da un pequeño beso en la frente.

- ¿Y para ti, Peeta? ¿Cómo fue todo eso?

Peeta se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

- No tengo recuerdos muy claros del rescate, la verdad. Mi _estadía_ en el Capitolio no fue la más grata, eso lo pueden saber todos. Sin embargo, sé que luego de toda la batahola desperté en una camilla de hospital y que luego entró Katniss a la habitación. Creo que por poco me da algo cuando la vi, allí, a mi lado. Mis captores… ellos, por un tiempo, me hicieron creer que Katniss no estaba viva, que no había salido de aquella arena. Pese a que después la vi por televisión, una parte de mi pensaba que quizá solo eran montajes, que ella no lo había logrado. Era un miedo muy irracional, pero no me dejaba dormir durante las noches. Entonces cuando la vi… simplemente, me emocioné demasiado. También creo que pensé "¡_hey, ahora puedo morir tranquilo_!". Y que... que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, pero supongo que eso lo pienso siempre – se encoge de hombros, haciendo una pequeña broma. Mis mejillas se tornan rojas y puedo escuchar un pequeño coros de Awww's provenientes de los pajarillos. Hago el acopio de todas mis fuerzas de voluntad para no soltar unas lágrimas luego de que él relatara como había sido todo. A su lado, mis palabras han sido completamente insulsas, pero eso no importa.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la recuperación?

- Bastante bien. En el Capitolio me quitaron la pierna artificial, lo que no permitía moverme. Perdí bastante peso y toda mi forma física, aunque creo que eso puede verse a simple vista. Pero tengo la mejor _enfermera personal_ que se ha encargado de la totalidad de mi tratamiento, sobretodo la parte de los ejercicios – Peeta me señala con una mano y yo sacudo la cabeza.

- Como enfermera, soy una gran cazadora – le digo a la cámara y algunas personas sueltan unas risas, Peeta incluido – De todas formas, Peeta es un pésimo paciente. Come más de lo que debería y nunca termina sus rondas de ejercicios, además que me distrae con sus bes…– Me quedo callada por unos instantes, mientras siento que me sonrojo nuevamente. Las risas no se hacen esperar otra vez y yo me giro, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Peeta y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Siento que él ríe mientras dice:

- Si quieres puedo yo encargarme del resto de la entrevista.

- Sería perfecto, usted es un gran caballero – le contesto, aún enterrada en su pecho. Aquello solo genera nuevas risitas.

Fulvia y Peeta comienzan a seguir con la conversación, llevándola a diferentes ámbitos. De qué ha significado para él ver a tanta gente del distrito 12 aquí, cómo le han recibido, si es que tiene algún reclamo, qué es lo que más extraña de su distrito, qué es lo que menos. A veces la secretaria personal de Plutarch hace algunas preguntas que me incluyen indirectamente, pero en cada ocasión Peeta es lo suficientemente inteligente como para evadir el tema de una manera más o menos ágil.

Pienso que no ha sido tan malo, hasta que Fulvia pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso a tomar en su relación?

Salgo de mi escondite en cuanto escucho sus palabras. Peeta baja su mirada hasta la mía, como preguntándome qué decir. Aprieto con delicadeza su brazo, indicándole que aquello lo quiero responder yo.

- Luego de la Gira de la Victoria, todo fue sumamente extraño. Nunca estuvo en nuestros planes casarnos tan pronto, pero la Rebelión era algo que no se podía negar, y como Tributos estábamos en esos tiempos obligados a ser una distracción de todo eso – _como ahora_, quiero agregar, pero no es muy conveniente que lo haga. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando, con las ideas muy delicadamente ordenadas dentro de mi cabeza. Matrimonio, no. Embarazo, sí. No debe ser muy difícil de recordar –. No fue cierto eso de que hicimos el Tueste, la verdad. Fue algo como una táctica desesperada por no ir a la arena, pero no funcionó de todos modos. Y por el momento, hemos decidido no… no tener ninguna etiqueta.

Fulvia alza una de sus cejas, mirando hacia nuestras espaldas, donde supongo que se encuentra Plutarch. Al parecer, Peeta dio en el clavo cuando dijo que eso no le gustaría al Vigilante.

- ¿Podrían explicar eso mejor?

- Por supuesto – Peeta respondiendo es como escuchar a un coro de ángeles. Él podrá expresarse mejor que yo, eso seguro. – Hemos vivido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Ir a la arena, enamorarnos allí, algo completamente impensado, la preparación de un falso matrimonio, enterarnos de que seríamos padres muy jóvenes, ir a otra arena, mi propio secuestro, la pérdida de nuestro bebé, la guerra, ser íconos de todo lo que se nos ponga por delante. Fue agotador, horrible. Es decir, sigue siéndolo, aunque ahora apoyemos una buena causa. Por primera vez tenemos la libertad de decidir si esto es lo que queremos o no. Por mi parte estoy completamente seguro de que lo que más deseo en esta vida es estar con Katniss, pero, ¿y ella? Quizá todo fue demasiado impuesto. Por primera vez tenemos la oportunidad de saber si es que esto funcionará y si es que no lo hace nadie llegará con una pistola a apuntarnos. No me gusta admitirlo, pero si Katniss descubre que no desea estar junto a mí, está en todo su derecho de apartarse e intentar hacer aquello que le haga feliz.

Allí. Esas últimas palabras. La esencia de Peeta en su máximo esplendor. Sonrío encantada, realmente como una boba desquiciada solo para que mi boca actúe por sí sola y diga:

- No creo posible eso de no escoger a Peeta, pero de todas formas me gusta la idea de tener una mayor libertad al estar con él.

Fulvia sonríe con suficiencia y debo admitirlo, aquella acción me infunde un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, chasqueo la lengua y miro fijamente a la cámara.

- ¿Ya tienen todo lo necesario?

- Lo suficiente como para tres propos más – me responde el muchacho de la cámara. Le sonrío levemente.

- Una última pregunta – nos pide Fulvia, mientras toma notas como una posesa. Acomodo mis hombros y suelto un suspiro, esperando todo lo que venga. Sin embargo, ella no me mira a mí - ¿Qué se sintió para ti Peeta, el saber que ya no serías padre? Creo que esa es información que se pudo entregar solo aquí, en el 13.

Por unos segundos, siento como mi mandíbula inferior toca el suelo. ¿Es legal que pregunten eso, de todas formas? Conmigo no se tocó el tema. Creo que aludieron a una _depresión causada por la pérdida_, o alguna mierda del estilo. Miro fijamente a Peeta, esperando a qué contestará. Él solo cierra la boca con fuerza, su mandíbula muy apretada.

- Yo… no fue grato, de todas formas. Uno de mis más grandes sueños es ser padre, criar niños, jugar con ellos. Pero pese a que suene sumamente egoísta, no me gustaría traerlos a _este_ mundo. En parte me alegro que aquel pequeño o aquella pequeña no naciera. Será bueno cuando acabe la guerra, ver qué sucede.

Algo en la voz del chico del pan me hace saber que él no está mintiendo. Pese a que fingir se le dé tan bien, su tonalidad es sumamente grave, la que utiliza cuando habla sobre temas serios. Gracias a sus palabras comienzo a analizar un par de cosas.

Peeta será un excelente padre, algún día. Quizá no conmigo. Oh, definitivamente conmigo no. Pese a que una pequeña parte de mi se alegra por aquello, por el chico del pan logrando ser un gran padre, mis ojos comienzan a picar. Porque quizá él conozca a otra persona que pueda darle todo aquello que sueña. Y cuando pienso en la idea de Peeta junto a otra persona, con un niño a su lado, se me estruja el corazón.

- ¿Katniss, qué opinas tu?

- Dijiste que era la última pregunta que hacías – contesto con demasiada rapidez. Aquello no estaba dentro del trato. Una profunda rabia, mezclada con unas estúpidas ganas de llorar me inundan de pronto. Me suelto del agarre de Peeta y voy en dirección al ascensor, para ir y encerrarme en mi compartimiento. La pregunta de Fulvia ha abierto un par de heridas que creía cerradas, y ha creado otras nuevas. El hecho de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para Peeta, para empezar.

Siento como Peeta dice mi nombre mientras me intenta seguir. Y me odio por hacerlo, pero comienzo a correr en post al ascensor. Con la condición física que tiene, sé que no podrá seguirme el ritmo. Aprieto uno de los botones y las puertas se abren inmediatamente. Una vez dentro, le ordeno al aparato que cierre las puertas, solo para lograr ver cómo a lo lejos Peeta cojea mirándome fijamente.

Cuando las puertas se cierran, me apoyo en ellas y comienzo a llorar.

_**ERA DEMASIADA MIEL Y A MI ME GUSTA EL DRAMA**_**. Bueno, en aquella pequeña frase en mayúsculas he expresado el motivo del final del capítulo. Hablamos de Katniss señores, la muchachita más dramática del género literario juvenil pero también la más obtusa y cabezota. Necesitaba que llorase un poco más, porque sí, me gusta hacerla sufrir *Suelta risas maléficas*.**

**Por otra parte, he intentado darle un poquitín más de protagonismo al hecho de que Peeta no tuviera una pierna. Porque… olaaa, Collins, a tu muchacho le quitaron una pierna y Katniss jamás se preocupó por eso. Y también he intentado, de a poco, crear una relación más de pares con la muchacha de la trenza.**

**Y ahora: me demoré mucho subiendo este capítulo. Quizá el próximo esté antes, una semana como mínimo. Pero no prometo nada, mi calendario está completamente lleno x_x**

**Los quiero ****. Cuídense y saludines a todos ustedes ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Siento como tocan a la puerta. Buttercup levanta la cabeza y mueve la cola con recelo, mirando hacia donde proviene el sonido. Si fuera simplemente Prim o mi madre la que se encuentra fuera entraría sin más, por lo que me doy vuelta y tiro de las sábanas para que cubran mi rostro. Buttercup suelta un bufido porque lo he movido, sin embargo, poco me interesa la opinión de un maldito gato. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fui directamente al compartimiento de mi familia. Me ubiqué en la pequeña litera que me corresponde y me encontré allí con Buttercup. Al parecer, el gato de mi hermana se había adueñado de mi lugar en el compartimiento. Pese a que quise tirarlo por los aires y sacarlo de allí, no lo hice. Me miró por unos segundos y pareció comprender que no me sentía con ánimos de pelear, porque se apartó lo suficiente como para que me pudiera tirar en la litera. Sin embargo, su pequeño momento de gatito bueno no quita que sea un desgraciado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Como ahora.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y mi corazón se acelera debido a la anticipación. No tengo ganas de ver a Peeta, pese a que mi cuerpo piense otra cosa. Principalmente no deseo verlo porque sé que le diré qué es lo que me sucede, y su posible respuesta. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y aprieto los puños.

- Tranquila, que soy yo, descerebrada – escuchar aquella voz me sorprende. Me vuelvo hacia Johanna, que se encuentra allí, viva, con el cabello cortado y las horribles ropas del Distrito 13. Suelta un gruñido. – Joder, de verdad luces tan mal. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Yo… yo estoy… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Me mandaron a revisar si es que el inocente Sinsajo se sentía bien. Algo así dijo Finnick – Johanna se sienta a los pies de mi litera mientras se encoge de hombros y Buttercup le suelta un bufido. Bueno, al menos ya somos dos. – Coin dijo que eras una mala influencia para Peeta, porque él también se saltó el almuerzo. Pero, de todas formas, no he venido a contarte los cotilleos de por ahí. Tanto tiempo, ¿no?

- Bastante. – contesto, sin saber qué más decir. Johanna parece examinarme por unos momentos hasta que sacude la cabeza y suelta un suspiro.

- ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo tan terrible que dijo Fulvia que te hizo correr como una posesa? El chico amoroso no ha salido de su compartimiento en toda la tarde.

Me estremezco al pensar que he sido la causante de aquel comportamiento por parte de Peeta. Luego suelto un suspiro entrecortado. Al parecer, no puedo negar eso de que he estado llorando toda la tarde.

- Habló con Peeta sobre la posibilidad de tener familia en algún futuro lejano y yo solo… - Johanna me mira con una ceja alzada. Muevo nerviosamente mis dedos sobre la colcha, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que debo decir. Intento aclarar mi garganta varias veces antes de continuar – Y yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que nunca podré darle a Peeta. Él realmente desea hijos, algún día, y yo solo… yo nunca…

- Hey, hey, detente ahí – Johanna levanta su mano derecha y la coloca sobre mi cara. Frunzo el ceño ante tanta cercanía, pero ella no la quita hasta que termina de hablar - ¿Alguna vez has hablado del tema con el chico amoroso? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que quizá solo lo dijo por la cámara que tenía delante?

- Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contado esto a ti – digo, frunciendo el ceño. Johanna suelta un suspiro.

- No es de mi agrado eso de escuchar los problemas de los Trágicos Amantes, pero creo que soy una de las pocas personas que puede intentar entenderte, descerebrada.

Sus palabras adquieren un poco de sentido. Es decir, es cierto. Es como cuando solo Finnick podía calmarme, cuando aún no rescataban a Peeta. No es lo mismo que hablar con Gale, o con mi madre, porque ellos simplemente no entenderían. Johanna sabe por todas las cosas que estoy pasando, pensando y todo lo demás. Asiento levemente.

Y ella vuelve a la carga.

- Entonces, ¿no se te ocurrió que era una especie de treta o algo así?

- No lo dijo solo porque había una cámara adelante – murmuro, con el ceño fruncido. Recuerdo la forma en que pronunció las palabras, su tono de voz, la cadencia que utilizó. Aquello no era un acto, al menos, no para Peeta. Johanna me mira con una sonrisa burlesca, produciéndome unas increíbles ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Intento serenarme – Tu misma lo has dicho, tienes que comprenderme, Johanna. Tú por sobre todos. Es decir, un bebé, una familia… no ahora. No… _nunca_, ¿entiendes?

- Entiendo claramente tu punto, descerebrada. Claro que lo hago – Johanna menea la cabeza mientras me mira con la expresión más seria que le he visto en toda la vida. Frunce los labios – Pero debes pensar en Peeta. O al menos, hablar con él sobre el tema antes de cerrarte en banda. Sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero comprendo perfectamente todo lo que me has intentado decir. Solo… deja de crear incendios en una pequeña fogata. Habla con él, aclaren toda la mierda juntos. Aprovecha que tienes al chico. Ahora, ven, levántate y a comer.

Con un último suspiro, me levanto y sigo a mi ex aliada en dirección al Comedor.

Pese a las palabras de Johanna, los días siguientes evito a Peeta lo más que puedo. No asisto a clases y me escondo en los armarios de utilería, aunque eso no significa un gran cambio. Cuando Plutarch intenta detenerme en los pasillos simplemente me doy vuelta, algunas veces escapando entre todas las ropas grises de este lugar. Johanna me mira fijamente durante las comidas, con una ceja alzada y una cara de haber chupado un limón, sin embargo, intento no prestarle demasiada atención. Mi madre y Prim sabe que algo sucede, pero al parecer ninguna de las dos ha encontrado la forma de preguntarme qué es lo que va mal. Además, las pesadillas han vuelto. Durante las noches me retuerzo como un pez fuera del agua mientras que mi inconsciente lo único que hace es crear los peores escenarios en donde, de alguna u otra manera, siempre pierdo a Peeta.

Finnick ha intentado sacar el tema un par de veces, pero yo simplemente me cierro en banda y comienzo a hacer nudos con mayor velocidad que antes. Él también comparte con Peeta, y al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que las cosas no van bien. La última de esas veces Annie se sienta a mi lado y me rodea con sus delicados brazos, haciéndome cariño en la espalda. Al sentir su débil agarre las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro, recordándome lo idiota e inútil que he sido estos últimos tres días. En el momento en que decido que mis dedos tienen las suficientes ampollas por el día de hoy, me despido de la pareja con un vago movimiento de la cabeza, antes de caminar en dirección al compartimiento que comparto junto con mi madre y Prim.

Cuando paso frente al compartimiento de Gale se me remueve el estómago, lo que me recuerda que mi amigo aún no ha vuelto de su misión en el 2. Y de paso, también recuerdo que no me he preocupado en enterarme cuando lo hace. Me haría bien que él estuviera aquí, para poder escuchar algún consejo práctico de su parte. Quizá le molestaría que habláramos sobre Peeta, pero creo que lograría hacerlo si es que viera cuanto lo necesito. Sacudo la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de mi compartimiento.

- Es hora de dormir, Buttercup. No, arriba. Abajo no. – le dice Prim a su gato, mientras lo arropa como puede en su litera. Aún apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, miro con curiosidad a mi hermanita que pese a todo lo que le ha sucedido, en el fondo aún no ha dejado de ser una niña. Ella parece darse cuenta de que la observo con mayor interés del necesario, porque se da vuelta hacia mí y dice:– ¿Qué sucede, Katniss?

- Oh, yo… Buttercup se ha hecho mucho más lindo últimamente, ¿no? – entro al compartimiento y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Vuelvo a mirar a mi hermana y veo como lucha en contra las ganas de reírse con fuerza.

Finalmente, Prim suelta una carcajada antes de poner sus brazos como jarras sobre su cadera. La miro sorprendida unos instantes hasta que ella alza una ceja.

- ¿De veras piensas que podrás engañarme? Vamos, que no soy una cría. Dime qué fue lo que sucedió con Peeta. – El aire se queda atrapado en mi garganta. Siento como de pronto mi mandíbula toca el suelo y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. ¿Dónde está mi patito y qué han hecho con él? Miro sorprendida a mi hermana, quien solamente tiene en su rostro una sonrisa pícara. – Oh vamos, hace unas semanas los encontré casi atragantándose el uno con el otro y ahora siquiera lo miras. ¿Qué sucedió?

Me aclaro la garganta un par de veces. Casi puedo sentir como las neuronas dentro de mi cerebro trabajan, sopesando la posibilidad de contarle o no todas mis penas a mi hermanita. Por un lado, sería mucho más cómodo contárselos a ella que a Gale, considerando las posibles reacciones por parte de ambos. Pero por otro, Prim es tan pequeña, tan inocente. Además, mis miedos son tan ridículos. Hasta yo misma lo admito, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentirlos. Por más que me repita durante todo el día lo idiotas que son, estos no desaparecen. Incluso, mientras más los pienso, más grandes siento que son.

- ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas cuando íbamos en dirección al compartimiento de Peeta y allí había un soldado de Coin? – mi hermana asiente con la cabeza, con demasiada seriedad para mi gusto. Ella toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y me obliga a sentarme en mi litera. Suspiro y luego suelto todo.

Como me sentí cuando Fulvia hizo aquella pregunta. La forma en que escapé de ella, de las cámaras y más precisamente de Peeta. La forma en que el chico del pan comentó todo lo que le gustaría ser padre algún día, poniendo un énfasis tan especial. Lo que pensé, lo que sentí cuando me dí cuenta de que realmente Peeta será un gran padre algún día. El hecho de que yo no puedo hacer eso, no con él, ni con nadie. En todas las promesas hechas implícitamente que rompí cuando salí corriendo, sin siquiera mirarlo hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. En el gran miedo que supone para mí perderlo, pese que en estos últimos días le he ignorado olímpicamente. Cuando termino, no sé quién está llorando con mayor fuerza, si Prim o yo. Sin embargo, una vez que termino logro suspirar de alivio, porque de alguna forma, estoy contenta de poder haber ordenado mis ideas con mayor claridad.

Prim me da una serie de consejos, los cuales son muy parecidos a los que dijo Johanna en su momento, solo que ahora contienen las palabras adecuadas. Que debo conversar aquel tema con Peeta, que quizá me esté adelantando un poquito, que desde ahora el mundo será un mejor lugar para vivir y puede que cambie de opinión cuando todo acabe. Le rebato que quizá no ganemos la guerra, que quizá Peeta se cansó de todo, que incluso puede que no me quiera ver. Y ella, con infinita paciencia, me recuerda que hoy hemos comido carne proveniente de nada más ni nada menos que del 10, que debo calmarme un poco. Cuando quedo prácticamente sin argumentos, mi hermana me hace cariño en el cabello antes de subir a su litera, deseándome unas buenas noches. Me trenzo el cabello antes de acostarme, y una vez que lo hago, pienso en que quizá por la mañana pueda acercarme a Peeta y finalmente conversar.

"_Siempre_." En mi sueño, escucho mucho esa palabra. Peeta es quien la susurra, y yo voy buscándolo. Es como estar protegida, en un mundo color violeta y con muchos lugares donde esconderse, como pequeñas cuevas, tiendas hechas de árboles e incluso arboles increíblemente altos. Empujo a través de bancos de nubes, percibo el olor a canela, a eneldo. Una vez que siento su mano sobre mi mejilla y trato de atraparla, se disuelve como niebla entre mis dedos.

Despierto con las lágrimas aún en mis mejillas, intentando darle un sentido a todo aquello que he soñado. Después de media hora de pensarlo, lo recuerdo. Estaba bajo la influencia del jarabe de sueño. Mi tobillo había sido herido después de que me cayera de una rama sobre la cerca eléctrica y caí de vuelta en el 12. Peeta me había puesto en la cama y le había pedido que estuviera conmigo mientras me desvanecía. Él había susurrado algo que no pude entender del todo. Pero alguna parte de mi cerebro había atrapado una sola palabra como respuesta y la había dejado nadar entre mis sueños para burlarse de mí ahora.

Después de la revelación de mi inconsciente, no he podido pegar un ojo. El hecho de que Peeta se encuentre a solo tres pisos de diferencia es algo que tener en cuenta, siendo que podría estar cobijada entre sus brazos. Me doy vuelta de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. Siempre. Siempre. La pequeña palabra se repite una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, como una especie de mantra.

Recuerdo cómo le he visto esta misma tarde, a la hora de la cena. Se sentó junto con Finnick, con los hombros hundidos y la vista fija en su plato. Siquiera tocó la comida, siendo que era la primera vez que obteníamos carne de verdad. Luego Finnick se me acercó en compañía de Annie, como siempre, para intentar hablar conmigo sobre qué es lo que está sucediendo. Y el resto es historia.

No soy la clase de persona impulsiva. No, ni por asomo. Me gusta pensar y analizar las cosas que hago, intentando obtener siempre una buena lista de pros y contras antes de actuar. Sin embargo, a lo largo de mi vida, ha habido un par de veces en las que simplemente una idea se ha instalado en mi cabeza y no he descansado hasta realizarla. Como la vez, que junto con Gale fuimos a cazar a las dos de la mañana solo porque se me ocurrió que era una buena hora para encontrar desprovistas a las presas. O como la vez que pensé que era una gran idea nadar en el lago en pleno invierno solo porque extrañaba a mi padre. En fin, el punto es que Katniss Everdeen no se caracteriza por ser impulsiva… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me levanto de mi litera, con cuidado de no despertar a Prim, o a mi madre, quien ha llegado hace tan solo unas horas de su turno nocturno.

El Distrito 13 se caracteriza por ser lo más ahorrativo posible, en todos los aspectos. Y por lo tanto, durante las noches las luces de los pasillos permanecen completamente apagadas. Cuando me encuentro en la puerta de mi compartimiento, por unos instantes, me siento un poco desorientada. No tengo claro si las escaleras se encuentran a la derecha o a la izquierda, pero luego recuerdo que siempre han estado a la derecha. Comienzo a caminar, con los brazos extendidos y dando tumbos. Cuando llego a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, una luz auxiliar se prende y puedo ver por dónde voy. Cuando llego a su piso camino directamente a donde sé que se encuentra: la tercera puerta a la izquierda desde la salida de las escaleras. Camino decidida… hasta que me encuentro frente a la puerta.

Cambio el peso de una pierna a otra, indecisa. Por una parte, lo más probable es que Peeta esté durmiendo, por lo cual mi plan es prácticamente estúpido. Y por otra, ¿qué le diría en caso de que no fuera así? "¡_Hey, decidí que luego de días de ignorarte podríamos hacer las paces, porque ya sabes, te extraño_!". Sacudo la cabeza. No, eso definitivamente debe quedar fuera del plan.

Inspiro y expiro. Quizá sería mejor volver mañana… es decir, si alguno de los que se hacen llamar vigilantes me encuentra fuera de mi compartimiento a esta hora quizá me llegue alguna clase de castigo. No puedo esconderme detrás de la imagen del Sinsajo eternamente, y por como ha sido mi comportamiento últimamente, lo más probable es que Coin quiera acabar con mi imagen. Me muerdo el labio y suelto un suspiro. Estoy a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí cuando escucho pasos del otro lado del pasillo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, abro la puerta del compartimiento de Peeta y entro en él rápidamente. Cuando la puerta se cierra, me apoyo en ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio enorme. ¡Eso ha estado tan cerca!

Intento ver en la oscuridad de su habitación, sin embargo, no lo logro. Me quedo estática en mi lugar, sin tener claro qué hacer ahora. Escucho el conocido sonido de la respiración rítmica de Peeta cuando duerme y las palmas de mis manos comienzan a sudar con anticipación. Me acerco lentamente a su lecho, con ideas poco claras de qué hacer a continuación.

Justo en ese momento, el bulto que sé que es Peeta se comienza a sacudir con fuerza en donde supongo está su cama. Una pesadilla, reconozco. Sin embargo, es diferente a como recuerdo que eran las suyas. Una vez hablamos del asunto, sin embargo, dijo algo que me dejó tan confundida que el tema simplemente murió allí. Pese a que esté completamente oscuro, me acerco lo suficiente y me las arreglo para encontrar su rostro. Pongo mis manos alrededor de sus mejillas, haciéndole cariño. Donde las yemas de mis dedos tocan su piel saltan chispas, como de electricidad. La sensación en mi estómago vuelve con fuerza e intento concentrarme mejor en mi tarea.

Sacar a Peeta de la pesadilla, para empezar.

- Peeta, shhh. Peeta, despierta, es una pesadilla.

- ¿Katniss? – su voz suena increíblemente ronca, signo inequívoco de que se encuentra aún dormido.

- Eso, bien. Tenías una pesadilla – murmuro, mientras me siento en su lecho. Acaricio su frente delicadamente y siento como Peeta inclina su cabeza hacia mí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte – murmuro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco, logro quitarme los zapatos. Luego Peeta se levanta lo suficiente como para quedar sentado en la cama.

- Estoy tan cansado, Katniss – murmura, antes de apoyarse en contra de mi pecho. Parece aún dormido, sin embargo, me agrada la cercanía de su cuerpo. Estos días en los cuales nos hemos ignorado al parecer han sacado la cuenta– Siento como si no tuviera a nadie en el mundo.

- Me tienes a mí – le digo, a medida de que intento acomodarlo mejor en la cama. Pero no logro hacerlo, porque Peeta solo se aferra con mayor fuerza de mi cintura. Esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, enviando descargas eléctricas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Trago saliva con fuerza.

- Dices que te tengo, pero nunca me miras. Es gracioso. Creí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y tu solo… - un par de lágrimas del chico del pan caen en contra de mi cuello y de a poco, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se convierten en piedra. ¿Peeta llorando? Carraspeo e intento moverme, pero nuevamente me estrecha con más fuerza contra él. Un suspiro involuntario sale de mis labios cuando lo hace, pese a que no se encuentre en todos sus cabales. - ¿Qué hice mal, Katniss?

- Nada. – sacudo la cabeza e intento explicarme mejor –. Sabes que no lo hago a propósito. – susurro, intentado moverlo un poco. – No es mi intención hacerte daño.

- No sé nada, Katniss. – Peeta se da vuelta en la litera, tomándome en brazos y arrastrándome hasta que quedo sobre él. Pega su nariz en mi cuello, inspirando fuerte – Por favor, quédate. Aunque esté soñando.

- Siempre – susurro, con un nudo en la garganta. Peeta suspira y me acomoda mejor sobre él, a medida de que yo solo pienso en lo bien que se siente estar a su lado. Aquella noche no duermo, simplemente me quedo viendo cómo es que Peeta lo hace una vez que me acostumbro a la oscuridad del lugar. Una sonrisa no abandona su rostro, el cual luce completamente sereno. Quizá qué cosas esté soñando.

Es difícil saber qué hora es cuando uno se encuentra bajo tierra, sin acceso a ventanas. Por raro que parezca, me doy cuenta que extraño el antiguo compartimiento que compartía junto con Prim y mi madre antes del bombardeo. Al menos así podía saber qué hora era, más o menos, con tan solo mirar hacia la ventana, la que se encontraba demasiado arriba. Es por eso que cuando se prenden las luces automáticas del compartimiento de Peeta, me sobresalto lo suficiente como para despertarlo. Él sacude la cabeza unos momentos antes de enfocar la mirada en mí.

- ¡Katniss! – grita, con una espantosa desafinación de su voz. Se aclara la garganta mientras yo miro fijamente mi mano convertida en un puño, que descansa sobre su pecho.

- Buenos días – suelto con un poco de sarcasmo, sin tener claro por qué. Peeta vuelve a aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Anoche no podía dormir – murmuro, sin querer mirarlo aún a los ojos. Él suspira y tengo la sensación de que le molesto, por lo que intento explicarme lo más rápido posible. – No podía dormir pensando en que quizás estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

- Claro que estoy enfadado contigo – dice, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Siento como si una bola de acero se hubiera instalado en mi estómago, haciéndome daño y de paso, no permitiéndome hablar. No me sorprende encontrar el tono de reproche en su voz cuando sigue hablando: - Deberías de haber hablado conmigo estos días, Katniss. No te iba a morder ni nada por el estilo.

- Lo sé – susurro, mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza. Pasan unos segundos en los cuales escucho uno de sus suspiros y siento como su dedo índice levanta mi barbilla. Después de unos momentos, abro los ojos, para encontrarme a ese par de ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

- Y sin embargo, no puedo hacer un escándalo. Yo tampoco me he acercado a ver qué estaba sucediendo – Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando encontrar las palabras qué responderle a todo aquello. Pero no están en ninguna parte, al menos, no dentro de mi cabeza. Peeta continúa hablando: - Sé que no es fácil para ti, es decir, para nadie lo es, pero para ti sobre todo. Pero me dio miedo acercarme, porque pensé que quizá no querías saber más de mí.

- Eso es absurdo – digo con demasiada rapidez, como cuando mi cerebro se desconecta y mi lengua actúa por sí sola. El chico del pan frunce los labios.

- Si lo piensas fríamente y analizas tu compartimiento, no, Katniss, no es absurdo. La mayor parte del tiempo es imposible saber qué pasa por tu cabeza. Y cuando creo que lo sé, haces algo completamente contradictorio. Es… irritante. Pero también es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

- ¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación aquí?

Peeta sonríe.

- Exactamente esa clase de cosas – Traga saliva por unos instantes y yo me acomodo sobre su pecho. Cuando vuelve a hablar, me agrada sentir la vibración de su pecho en contra de mi oído mientras lo hace - ¿Puedo saber por qué saliste corriendo ese día?

- No hay un motivo claro, la verdad. – murmuro, diciendo una verdad a medias. Vuelvo a estirar mi mano y luego muevo mis dedos con un ligero nerviosismo – Fulvia me molestó bastante con sus preguntas.

- Sí, supongo que a todos. – Se queda en silencio y yo hago lo propio. Después de unos momentos paso mi brazo alrededor de su pecho, estrechándome en contra de él. Peeta suspira y pasa su brazo por mi cintura, apretándome incluso más que antes. – Pese a que se debería estar enfadado en este momento, tengo que decir que te extrañé.

- Yo también.

Levanto mi rostro nuevamente.

Peeta Mellark es algo así como una caja de sorpresas. Antes, los comentarios que dejaban entrever qué tan enamorado estaba de mi me asustaban, o me hacían sentir culpable. Sin embargo, ahora no. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que cambió, si es que me dí cuenta efectivamente cuanto lo necesitaba cuando me lo quitaron o en esos besos en la Arena, pero el punto es que me agrada que lo haga. Me agrada que diga cosas lindas, que me mire de esa forma, que sonría cuando estamos juntos. A riesgo de parecer una estúpida adolescente enamorada, me gusta la compañía de esta caja de sorpresas. Por eso, cuando se inclina para besarme, soy yo quien acorta la distancia y une nuestros labios.

Es como… sentirse completa de nuevo. Un revoloteo se adueña de mi estómago y siento la sonrisa de Peeta mientras me besa. Abro lentamente mis labios y entonces el chico del pan me muerde el inferior. Un suspiro entrecortado se escapa de mi boca y lentamente logro colocarme a horcadas sobre su cuerpo. Peeta me aferra contra él, por lo que siento su pecho mucho más cerca de lo que jamás lo he sentido. Me arqueo ligeramente y él abandona mis labios para continuar su trabajo en contra de mi cuello. Tomo sus rizos entre mis manos y suelto un par de sonidos que en otras circunstancias me avergonzarían, pero ahora no. De pronto, siento como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera aumentado en unos quince grados, pese a que sepa que no es así. Sin pensarlo demasiado, comienzo a mecerme en contra de su cuerpo, logrando que él también suelte unos sonidos que se asemejan demasiado a gruñidos. El calor de mi abdomen comienza a crecer y escondo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, afirmándolo fuertemente de sus hombros.

- Dios, Katniss, detente – dice él, también moviéndose en contra de mí. Pese a sus palabras, una de sus manos se ubica en la parte más baja de mi espalda y me empuja en su contra. Suelto otro gruñido.

- No – refuto, como una niña pequeña, moviéndome incluso con más ímpetu que antes. Peeta lanza una especie de gruñido mezclado con súplica, lo cual me hace sentir extremadamente poderosa. Pero segundos después, él me lanza a un lado, lejos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- _Losientoyonoqueríamolestarte_ – dice, a una velocidad alarmante. Sacude la cabeza y cuando me mira, sus mejillas se encuentran completamente sonrojadas – No podía continuar si no íbamos a llegar al... _final_.

Me cuesta darle un sentido a sus palabras. Pero cuando lo hago, mis mejillas se vuelven tan rojas como las suyas. Abro la boca un par de veces, intentando encontrar el motivo exacto por el cual perdí la cabeza de tal manera momentos antes. Sin embargo, mi respuesta se limita simplemente a Peeta. Porque fue precisamente él y no ningún motivo externo el cual me hizo perder la cabeza de tal forma. Y aquello me hace sonreír.

- Yo… está bien, supongo.

- No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando o mucho menos – El chico del pan frunce el ceño por unos momentos y luego se encoge de hombros. Me acomodo en contra de la pared y tiro un poco del cubrecama para tapar mis piernas – Pero cuando suceda, será lo mejor. Es decir… sí, más o menos. Quiero que no lo olvides, pero que sea tan… no sé, es decir… Demonios, suena horrible – hace una mueca con los labios y luego sacude la cabeza –. No me malinterpretes, por favor.

Peeta jamás se enreda con las palabras. Y ahora que lo hace me parece una imagen completamente tierna. Alzo una de mis manos y acaricio su mejilla, bastante atolondrada.

- No podría hacerlo, Peeta. Te conozco. Y creo que te entendí a la perfección.

- Además, cuando suceda, ya serás mi novia – dice con un tono juguetón. Levanto una ceja.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me lo pedirás ahora?

- Vaya, no sabía que Katniss Everdeen era tan impaciente – entrecierro los ojos y él suelta una risotada. Estira los brazos y bosteza. Luego me mira con una ceja alzada – La verdad, estaba esperando a un momento algo mejor. Creo que si te lo pidiera ahora, mínimo me golpearías, ¿verdad?

- Puede ser – digo enigmáticamente, reacia a admitir que se encuentra bastante lejos de la realidad. Peeta sonríe con suficiencia.

- Ya lo decía yo. – él mira con curiosidad mi cabello y de pronto me doy cuenta de que acabo de despertarme, y que lo más probable es que la trenza se haya desecho, por lo tanto, mi cabello debe ser algo así como un pequeño desastre. Un brillo especial aparece en los ojos del chico del pan – Tu pelo parece un nido de ratas. Me gusta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Aunque en el fondo aquella confesión me conmueve.

- Siempre tan encantador como siempre. – Miro fijamente la ropa que él utiliza de pijama, al igual que la mía, por unos momentos. Observo mi brazo y me doy cuenta de que el horario en mi brazo reza "Hora de levantarse". Hago un mohín – No quiero levantarme, al menos no hoy.

- No sabes lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo en este momento. – Peeta se mueve hasta quedar sentado a mi lado y con delicadeza coloca mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Deposita un beso en mi frente. – Pero creo que es una buena idea movernos. Además, tus duchas están en otro piso.

Hago una mueca.

- No quiero irme – insisto, haciendo un puchero. Me giro para mirarle a la cara y Peeta se me queda mirando por unos instantes para luego suspirar.

- ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Pese a que me lo ha dicho varias veces después de que me lo dijera por primera vez, ese día en el hospital, cada vez que lo hace mi cuerpo reacciona. Sonrío como una estúpida y niego con la cabeza.

- Al parecer, hoy no – digo, acercándome a él. Peeta se inclina sobre mí y junta nuestros labios, produciendo un delicado roce entre ellos, tan delicado, que me recuerda a la sensación de pétalos de flores en contra de mi piel. Cuando termina, el chico del pan reposa su frente en contra de la mía.

- ¿Qué te parece si vas a ducharte y vuelves, para ir juntos a los comedores?

Asiento con la cabeza, completamente feliz. Le doy un tímido beso en la mejilla antes de bajar de la cama y buscar mis zapatos. Cuando me encuentro en la puerta, me doy vuelta y le miro por última vez. Por alguna extraña razón, me está resultando muy difícil el abandonar su compartimiento, pese a que sepa que le veré dentro de nada. Él me sonríe ligeramente y yo sacudo mi mano en señal de despedida antes de salir de allí.

Cuando me encuentro fuera, corro en dirección a las duchas. Tomo una de las mudas de ropa de allí y me aseo lo más rápidamente que soy capaz. Un par de chicas que no reconozco me miran entre asombradas y enfadadas, puesto que me he saltado la fila olímpicamente. Pero no me importan sus miradas ofendidas, puestos que soy el maldito Sinsajo. Que algo bueno salga de todo ese cuento, por favor.

Voy hasta mi compartimiento y una vez allí solo encuentro a Buttercup. El gato me mueve la cola con recelo, como sin creerse que se trate de mí. Le suelto un bufido.

- Oh, vamos. No reclames. No he dormido aquí y así tú tienes una cama para ti solo, confórmate.

Y él parece entender mis palabras, porque vuelve a mover la cola, sin embargo, no hace otra clase de manifestación.

Me trenzo el cabello antes de salir, con la precaución de no sellar la puerta. El gato ese es lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir y buscar comida por su cuenta, decido. Voy en dirección a las escaleras en una especie de nube personal, aún con la cabeza un poco dada vuelta por todo lo que ha sucedido en la mañana. Bajo las escaleras tarareando una canción que casi no recordaba, meneando la cabeza, tan perdida en mis pensamientos que suelto una palabrota cuando, ya en el piso de Peeta y al salir de las escaleras, choco con uno de esos soldados patrulleros.

Pero la fuerza con la que suelto las palabras ofensivas muere cuando me doy cuenta de que es Gale.

- ¡Gale! – grito, completamente sorprendida. Él también parece estarlo.

- ¿Catnip, qué…? Ah claro – mi amigo sacude la cabeza y señala la puerta del compartimiento de Peeta, la cual permanece cerrada. Mis mejillas se colorean cuando recuerdo todo lo que sucedió tan solo unos minutos antes y suelto una risita nerviosa.

- No sabía que habías llegado – murmuro, mirándolo fijamente. Intentando analizarlo. No ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo ví, aunque en su rostro existe un aire de tristeza que nunca antes había visto en él. Se encoge de hombros y se rasca la nuca, como hace cada vez que se encuentra nervioso.

- Volví esta mañana y me han mandado a revisar que las actividades matutinas se cumplan a la perfección, ya sabes, mantenerme lejos de las actividades del Alto Comando – Hace un resto vago al resto del pasillo y yo suelto otra risilla. Me mira unos segundos antes de hacer una mueca y continuar – Supongo que debería… continuar. Nos vemos luego, Catnip.

- Nos vemos – murmuro. Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia. Cuando ya se ha alejado un par de metros sacudo la cabeza y le llamo – ¡Gale!

Él se da vuelta.

- ¿Sí, Catnip?

Por algún motivo, me agrada que continúe utilizando ese estúpido apodo cada vez que puede.

- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Él me mira por unos largos segundos, como analizándome. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? ¿Estará añorando todos esos momentos perdidos en el bosque, de camaradería sin igual, de cuidarnos las espaldas lo mejor que podíamos? ¿Recordará todas esas veces que nos iba mal y ambos sentíamos el miedo implícito de que no llevaríamos nada de comer a nuestras familias? Pasan unos segundos, los que se me hacen eternos hasta que él me sonríe como antaño.

- Jamás dejaremos de serlo, Catnip. Creí que eso estaba claro.

- Eso es genial – le digo, alzando un poco la voz para que me escuche. Él se acerca un par de pasos y siento el impulso de abrazarlo. Ahora que lo ha dicho me doy cuenta de cuánto miedo me había causado que su respuesta fuera otra. Pese a que quiera correr y lanzarme a sus brazos, como un par de veces ha sucedido, una voz a mi espalda me lo impide.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Peeta se acerca lo suficiente como para quedar detrás de mí. Una de sus manos se mueve hasta mi cintura y yo me remuevo incómoda. Tampoco se me pasa inadvertido que los ojos de Gale, grises e idénticos a los míos, siguen ese camino también.

Trago saliva e intento sonreírle al recién llegado.

- No, claro que no. Gale ha vuelto del 2 – señalo a mi amigo, como si no fuera obvio. Gale alza las cejas y hace una mueca con la boca, al parecer, bastante incomodo.

Transcurren unos segundos de tenso silencio. El cual, sorpresivamente, rompe Gale.

- Me dijeron que te encontrabas mucho mejor, Peeta. Eso es fantástico – Gale se acerca un par de pasos y le extiende la mano al chico del pan. Él lo mira durante unos segundos, parece llegar a alguna clase de conclusión y le estrecha la mano de vuelta.

- Gracias, supongo.

- De nada – Gale suelta la mano de Peeta como si quemara y él hace algo parecido. Contengo las ganas que tengo de poner los ojos en blanco – Nos vemos luego, Catnip. Peeta.

Mi amigo realiza un asentimiento con la cabeza demasiado formal para mi gusto y luego se da vuelta. Si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que, por la manera en que se mueve en dirección a ellas, que escapa hacia las escaleras.

Me giro hacia el chico del pan y él me mira con una pequeña mueca de diversión culpable en los labios.

Sin embargo, yo me adelanto:

- Pensé que acabábamos de hablar sobre un montón de cosas. Reacciones como estas incluidas, por supuesto – murmuro, medianamente enfadada. Miro el horario en mi brazo y este me indica que debo continuar mi camino hacia los comedores, porque el desayuno comienza dentro de poco. Camino en dirección a las escaleras, sin preocuparme por si Peeta me sigue, porque en el fondo sé que lo hará.

- Lo sé… y por eso, no he hecho ninguna clase de comentario – alza las manos sobre su cabeza y yo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Él suelta un suspiro – está bien. Intentaré comportarme con altura de miras la próxima vez.

- Mucho mejor – le felicito. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, con un poco de nerviosismo de mi parte. Y ahora, ¿qué? Arreglamos las cosas, es decir, ya no estamos molestos el uno con el otro ni hay males entendidos, por lo que… ¿qué? ¿Debería simplemente darle la mano y hacer como si estos últimos tres días no hubiesen existido? Le observo de reojo, intentando ser disimulada y lo encuentro realizando exactamente la misma acción. Suelto una risita entre dientes. – Vale, lo he captado.

- Eh… ¿debería…?

- Si tu quieres – respondo, antes de que él pueda terminar. Peeta sonríe.

- ¿Qué responderías si lo que pretendía decir era 'tomarte de los pies y llevarte como un cordero el resto del camino'?

- Diría que eres un pésimo mentiroso cuando no lo preparas bien – le respondo, a medida de que acerco mi mano a la suya.

Él solo sonríe antes de juntar sus dedos con los míos y entrelazarlos.

**Está bien. Ahora, ustedes dejan un montón de comentarios reclamando acerca de que prometí que estaría en una semana y demoré más de la cuenta. En mi defensa, debo decir que el aniversario de mi colegio se llevó a cabo, junto con sus correspondientes alianzas y adivinad quien era la jefa encargada de las actividades culturales. Demonios, jamás en toda mi vida había dirigido un cortometraje. Aunque fue una experiencia fantástica. Además, justo en este momento estoy enferma, con una montaña de pañuelitos utilizados a mi izquierda y un té de hierbas frío a mi derecha. Pensé originalmente en alargar un poco más el drama, pero son Peeta y Katniss y pese a que me encanta hacerlos sufrir, no me aguanto a escribir escenas llenas de azúcar y miel y cosas hermosas. **

**No le calculo más de cinco capítulos a esto, incluido el epílogo. Alguien me preguntó por allí qué pretendía hacer con las muertes de Prim y de Finnick, y Dios, no sé. Aún lo estoy decidiendo. Eso sí, tengo un final más o menos bastante escrito. **

**Ahora, no sean tímidos y dejen sus reviews, que me agrada eso de leer sus ideas y comentarios. Además, en el último capítulo no dejaron tantos como de costumbre y fue algo desmotivante u_u**

**Desde un lluvioso Chilito, me despido. Que tenga un gran fin de semana y a los Chilenos, una buena y merecida semana de vacaciones del 18 :) **


	5. Chapter 5

- Estamos en guerra – dice ella, con el ceño fruncido. Miro primero a Peeta y luego a la Presidenta del 13, como presenciando un partido de tenis. Llevan más de veinte minutos discutiendo y puedo ver en los ojos de Alma Coin que esto no es lo que esperaba cuando mandó a rescatar al chico del pan. Me mantengo en silencio, porque pese a que le encuentre toda la razón a Peeta, no puedo, literalmente, morder la mano que me da de comer. Ni tampoco la mano de quién rescató al chico del pan.

- Sé que estamos en guerra, pero no por eso debemos realizar actos como ese – le contesta Peeta, señalando la repetición en la televisión. Nuevamente se forma un nudo en mi garganta al ver todas las cosas que los rebeldes son capaces de hacer.

Es decir, estamos en el bando de los buenos, ¿no? Los distritos se han revelado en contra de los tiranos que los han tenido oprimidos durante más de setenta años. Y tiene sentido, eso de la revolución, después de todo. Pero, de todas formas, ningún ser humano debería morir en manos de otro… y aquello lo piensa nada más ni nada menos que una chica que ha participado en dos Juegos del Hambre.

Aunque en el fondo me gusta. Disfruto, solo un poco, viendo como todas aquellas personas sufren. Porque nosotros sufrimos mucho antes que ellos. Porque ellos no se pueden imaginar siquiera nuestro dolor. Peeta busca mi mirada por sobre la mesa, como pidiéndome que le dé la razón. Y yo miro fijamente a mis manos, porque no puedo hacer eso.

Coin solo le mira pestañeando varias veces, imperturbable.

Él suelta un gruñido.

- ¿Es que acaso nadie entiende mi punto? – pregunta, frustrado. Un par de asientos a mi derecha, Gale se aclara la garganta.

- Entiendo tu opinión, Peeta. Pero… no podemos mostrar debilidad, menos ahora que estamos tan cerca de ganar esta guerra. No atacaremos ningún lugar donde se encuentren civiles desarmados, pero es necesario hacer esto. Una vez que acabamos con la imagen de su Presidente, será mucho más fácil llegar al Capitolio.

Es sumamente desconcertante escucharlos a ambos hablar con formalidad y cierto respeto el uno con el otro. Pero durante estas semanas, y luego de nuestro extraño encuentro fuera del compartimiento de Peeta, ellos han comenzado a hablar. No son las conversaciones más fluidas, ni tampoco se podría decir que ambos son los mejores amigos del mundo, pero se escuchan y valoran la opinión del otro. Es… extraño. Y Haymitch se ha burlado de ambos en el transcurso de los días, diciendo que se han olvidado de mi y que pronto comenzarán a estar juntos.

Peeta suelta un suspiro y se cruza de brazos.

- ¿En serio fue necesario el ataque a la nuez en el dos?

Gale y Coin contestan simultáneamente:

- No.

- Sí.

Aquello capta mi atención. Miro fijamente a mi amigo, intentando leer su expresión. Cuando volvió de aquel distrito no fui capaz de preguntárselo, pese a que Peeta insistió varias veces en que lo hiciera. No quería saber si había sido de su agrado o no. Tampoco quería conocer los detalles, las estadísticas ni los nombres de las personas con altos cargos a las que logramos derrotar. El pelinegro se pasa una mano por la cara, cansado.

- Según mi punto de vista, no fue estrictamente necesario. Pese a que no niego que contribuyó a que finalmente contáramos con la totalidad de los Distritos, creo que podríamos haberlo logrado de otra forma. Pero lo hecho está hecho, Peeta. Lo bueno del asunto es que no se deberá echar mano a otras tácticas como estas – señala a la carpeta que se encuentra justo en medio de la sala de Comando, en donde se encuentran archivadas todas las trampas que Beetee y Gale se han dedicado a crear. Sus palabras me hacen sentir no tan perdida en todo esto, porque Gale sí sintió toda esa avalancha de sentimientos encontrados cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió con la nuez. Dejo salir el aire lentamente por la nariz, intentando tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Pero Peeta sí lo hace. Me mira fijamente por unos instantes, pendiente de mi reacción. Y algo en sus ojos me hace pensar que lo único que quiere decirme en este momento es un merecido "te lo dije".

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Continúan con su charla, sobre cómo se invadirá el Capitolio y cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades. Peeta y yo permanecemos en silencio, porque la verdad es que no tenemos mucho que aportar en aquel sentido. Cuando pienso que pronto podré matar a Snow una sonrisa comienza a nacer en mi rostro. Sé que no es la clase de pensamientos que una chica de diecisiete años debería tener, pero un mundo sin Snow es algo que realmente motivaría a cualquiera a seguir adelante.

La reunión termina un poco después, justo después de informar sobre la boda de Annie y Finnick. Grabarán más propos en ella y al parecer Plutarch está bastante entusiasmado. Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que al menos Finnick tiene un poco de felicidad en medio de todo este caos. Cuando salimos por el marco de la puerta, Peeta entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Miro nerviosamente hacia izquierda y derecha cuando lo hace. Aún son extrañas para mí las muestras de afecto con el chico del pan, no porque sean nuevas, sino porque ahora son reales. Él parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque me aprieta ligeramente la mano.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que somos. Por la noche dormimos juntos y cuando caminamos por los pasillos del 13, vamos a todas partes de la mano. También Peeta se salta regularmente los horarios, escondiéndose conmigo en los armarios de utilería, solo para conversar. Le acompaño a las revisiones diarias de las heridas de su cabeza y la evolución de su pierna, mientras que él espera pacientemente cuando voy a cazar en compañía de Gale. Además, los horarios de reflexión han ayudado para que Peeta y Prim comiencen a interactuar, ya que a esa hora del día solemos ir al compartimiento de mi familia y yo dormito a medida de que ellos conversan. Pero aún así, no sé lo que somos y Peeta tampoco ha preguntado. Creo que me está dando un espacio. Y podría decirse que es agradable en cierta manera, pero me molesta no tener claro en qué punto nos encontramos.

Pese a que haya sido mi idea.

Le miro con una sonrisa y sacudo la cabeza.

- No quiero ir a clases – digo, mirando el horario de mi brazo. Peeta se ríe.

- ¿Has ido a alguna estas dos últimas semanas?

Me sonrojo.

- La verdad es que… no.

Peeta vuelve a reír. Seguimos caminando en dirección a su compartimiento, sin siquiera haber planeado esto. La verdad, es que en cada momento libre que tenemos, nos refugiamos allí. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, me coloco en la punta de mis pies y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Es curiosa la sensación de sentir a alguien tan fornido como Peeta derretirse entre tus brazos. Hunde su nariz en mi cabello e inspira, como siempre lo hace. Sonrío en contra del agujero de su cuello.

- Podríamos movernos – murmuro, después de un rato. Después de todo, la pierna de Peeta aún no responde cómo nos gustaría. Siento como Peeta deposita un beso en mi frente.

- Eso estaría bien.

Peeta toma una de mis manos y me arrastra hasta su cama. Se deja caer sobre ella y me lleva con él. Sonrío cuando logro acomodarme sobre su pecho y él suspira.

- Podría permanecer de esta forma el resto de mi vida – comenta, feliz. Pongo los ojos en blanco-, esto es completamente perfecto.

- No completamente – murmuro, comenzando a realizar figuras sobre su pecho. Después de unos momentos, él detiene el movimiento de mi mano cuando la toma con la suya.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sería mejor si… estuviéramos en casa.

No me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos. Pocas son las veces que Peeta ha mencionado el 12, por decir nunca. Suelta mi mano y luego, con ambos brazos, me atrae más a él. Pasan unos minutos antes de que vuelva a hablar.

- Podrías cerrar los ojos y pensar que te encuentras en casa. Cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos allí. Siquiera te darás cuenta cuando todos volveremos y esto se acabará. Solo… debes mantenerte tranquila, Katniss.- Me congelo al darme cuenta que él en otra ocasión dijo palabras muy similares. De pronto, ya no me encuentro en la cama del compartimiento de Peeta, kilómetros y kilómetros bajo tierra, sino que me encuentro dentro de una pequeña cueva, rodeada de lluvia y con el dolor que solo el hambre puede dejar en tu estomago. Peeta parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque comienza a acariciarme el cabello. Luego, comienza a hablar entre susurros:– No es como esa vez. Cuando volvamos a casa, todo habrá acabado de verdad.

- ¿Lo prometes?

Sé que Peeta no tiene tantas influencias como Gale. También sé que ni él ni yo somos cabezas importantes dentro del comando, que somos algo más bien como títeres o armas. Pero la tentación de hacer que lo prometa es tan grande… además, conozco su respuesta. Y es la única que necesito escuchar para mantenerme cuerda.

- Lo prometo – me contesta, quizá pensando las mismas cosas que yo. Acerca sus labios a los míos y yo suspiro. Estos pequeños momentos de felicidad, en medio de todo el caos que consiste mi vida, me parecen robados a otras personas. Hay veces en que no lo puedo creer. Y supongo que es comprensible, si es que hacemos una pequeña revisión a todo el último par de años. De cómo comencé y dónde estoy. Peeta coloca sus manos en mi cintura, levantándome ligeramente y subiéndome para quedar con la cabeza a su altura. Cuando nuestros rostros se encuentran uno frente al otro es mucho más cómodo el besarnos. Él suspira. No es un beso pasional, como algunos que hemos compartido, pero sí es un beso que me hace sentir viva.

Como cada uno de los que comparto con Peeta.

Cuando nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones están aceleradas. Las pupilas de Peeta se encuentran ligeramente ensanchadas, como lo están cada vez que terminamos de besarnos. Le sonrío levemente y él me mira de una manera extraña. Determinación en lo que hay en su rostro, me percato unos segundos después. Y no sé por qué, mi respiración se vuelve a acelerar, pese a que sus labios no estén en contacto con los míos.

- Katniss – dice con un tono que jamás ha utilizado conmigo. Es nervioso, es formal, es extraño. Peeta inspira y expira un par de veces, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sin motivo aparente, me comienzo a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Si?

- He estado pensando y… - traga saliva audiblemente. Lo observo por unos momentos. Mi corazón comienza a ir más rápido y bajo mi mano siento que el suyo igual – llegué a la conclusión de que quizá…

- ¿Si? – repito, con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro, sin poder creerlo. ¡Lo hará! ¡Me lo preguntará!

Sin embargo, somos Peeta y yo. Los Trágicos Amantes del distrito 12. No es como si hubiera esperado que esto saliera bien… pero sí, lo había hecho. Es que, joder, ¿Quién interrumpe momentos así?

Finnick Odair.

Y por lo tanto, ambos saltamos un poco cuando se abre la puerta del compartimiento.

- ¡Peeta, amigo mío!

El rostro del tributo del distrito cuatro es todo un poema. Nos mira por unos instantes, como sin poder creérselo. Luego repara en la forma en que estamos tendidos, yo sobre él. Quizá también en como nuestras piernas están entrelazadas y los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuerpo. La escena me recuerda demasiado a otros besos, a besos en la Arena. Me sonrojo inmediatamente y el chico del pan mira fastidiado en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Finnick? – pregunta, con un deje de frustración en la voz.

- Oh, lo siento. Demonios. ¿La próxima vez toco antes de entrar, verdad? No pensé que estarían aquí, o al menos, no de esa manera.- sacude la cabeza y luego una de sus sonrisas falsas aparece en su rostro – Existe el recato, ¿saben?

- Si mal no lo recuerdo, eres tú el que está en mi compartimiento y ha entrado sin golpear. ¿De qué clase de recato me hablas?

Pese a las palabras de Peeta, Finnick entra en la habitación. Chasquea la lengua y luego forma una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, esas en las que sí se forman arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Nuestro visitante se apoya en contra la puerta, ahora cerrada, y sigue sonriendo como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.

- Bueno, no importa. ¿Saben? Oficialmente, han comenzado los preparativos de la boda. Plutarch ha dicho que quizá tengamos que sacar algunas de las ropas que quedan en sus respectivas casas de la Villa de los Vencedores, ¿les molesta?

Estoy a punto de contestarle mordazmente, cuando Peeta dice:

- Claro que no, sería fantástico.

El Vencedor del Cuatro sonríe aún más al escuchar la respuesta del chico del pan y continúa hablando sobre todo lo que planean hacer en el 13 por la boda. Comenta risueño que ha presenciado una discusión sin precedentes entre Plutarch y Coin. Porque cuando ella habla de "boda" quiere decir dos personas firmando un trozo de papel y siendo asignados a un nuevo compartimiento. Sin embargo, por otro lado, para Plutarch boda es sinónimo de cientos de personas vestidos de gala en una celebración de tres días. Aquello le parece sumamente gracioso a Finnick.

Aunque, últimamente, todo le parece sumamente gracioso a Finnick.

Después de unos minutos, dejo de escucharlo. Y al parecer, Peeta igual. Cuando nuestros brazos dicen que es hora de almorzar, Finnick nos sigue por los pasillos, hablando sobre cada pequeño detalle que se desarrollaba en el cuatro y él está dispuesto a realizar. En un momento le dirijo una mirada torturada a Peeta y él se encoge de hombros, como diciendo "démosle sus cinco minutos de felicidad".

Debido a la compañía de Finnick, no conseguimos asientos en la mesa que mi madre comparte junto con los demás Hawthorne. Le dedico una mirada de disculpa y ella se encoge de hombros, de alguna forma, dándome permiso para no almorzar con ella. Durante el almuerzo mismo, Annie llega en compañía de Johanna y almorzamos todos juntos. Miro fijamente a mi ex aliada del Distrito 7 y al parecer, ha sufrido una especie de tortura similar, porque se masajea la frente. A Peeta aquello le parece sumamente gracioso, porque se ahoga con la sopa que estaba intentando consumir. Cuando el almuerzo termina, junto con Johanna logramos convencer a Finnick que quizá todos aquellos detalles sobre la boda debería hablarlos con Annie, quien al fin y al cabo se casará con él.

- Gracias, chica en llamas – dice ella, cuando finalmente la pareja de enamorados se retira del comedor. Y yo sonrío levemente.

Antes de la hora de reflexión, Peeta es interceptado por Finnick con el motivo de que él lo llama "Asuntos de Hombres". Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando le escucho y el chico del pan suelta una risita burlona, porque ambos sabemos que mareará a Peeta con asuntos de la boda, pero de todas formas Peeta le sigue luego de que me deja en el compartimiento de mi familia.

En el fondo me agrada aquello. Y no tan solo porque de esa forma Peeta está sociabilizando con otras personas más allá de yo misma, que no soy una gran compañía, sino también por Finnick. Es increíble ver como ha pasado de ser el hombre que deambulaba tan solo con una bata del hospital por el 13 a nuevamente alguien revitalizado con todo el asunto de la boda, aunque te duela la cabeza luego de escucharle hablar tres horas sobre lo mismo. Pero es genial que pese a que sepa que todo es para las cámaras, no deja de disfrutarlo. Es inevitable sentir un deje de envidia, aunque principalmente rodeada por buenos deseos.

Cuando abro la puerta, Prim está acariciando a Buttercup en la barriga. El gato lleva en el cuello uno de los listones que le pone mi hermana y que sé que tanto odia. Si el gato no fuera precisamente un gato, no me sorprendería que me pidiera que le sacara la cosa esa. Me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y no me extraña no encontrar a mamá. La verdad, es que los horarios de mi madre y mi hermana son tan enredados que pocas veces son las que todos coincidimos a la hora de la reflexión.

- ¿Y Peeta? – me pregunta, sin siquiera saludar. Mi hermana se ha vuelto bastante cercana al chico del pan últimamente, cosa que no podría gustarme más. Sonrío levemente al recordar el rostro que puso al ver a Finnick en el pasillo.

- Finnick me lo ha quitado. Está entusiasmado por la boda y sospecho que quiere cambiar a Annie por Peeta.

Mi hermana suelta una risotada cuando me escucha.

- Oh, yo también tengo libre hoy. Todo gracias a Finnick.

Me tiro en la litera que me corresponde y Prim se recuesta a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi estómago. Aún es más pequeña que yo, pero falta poco para que alcance mi estatura. No es como si yo fuera precisamente la persona más alta del mundo. Inconscientemente, una de mis manos viaja a su cabeza y comienzo a acariciarle el cabello, tal como lo hago con Peeta.

He estado tan ocupada con los temas de la rebelión y Peeta que he perdido el contacto con mi hermanita.

- Entonces, ¿es por los preparativos de la boda de Finnick que tienes el día libre?

Ella levanta la cabeza y asiente. Luego me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Eso han dicho los profesores el día de hoy. No es que me queje, me encantan las cosas que estoy estudiando, pero a veces se hacen muy aburridos.- Una risa se escapa de mis labios debido a sus ocurrencias. Me mira durante unos instantes hasta que al final parece decidirse a hablar:- Entonces, ¿No ha habido ningún problema nuevo entre Peeta y tú, verdad?

_Precisamente, estamos bastante lejos de tener problemas_, pienso, mientras me sonrojo.

- Ninguno. – le aseguro, asintiendo con la cabeza para confirmar lo que he dicho. Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande, si es que eso es posible. Tiro ligeramente de su trenza derecha y continúo hablando – Pero basta de hablar sobre mí. ¿Te parece que hagamos algo hoy por la tarde?

- ¿Le dijiste a Peeta el motivo por el cual saliste corriendo ese día?

Mi boca se abre. Miro fijamente a Prim, para revisar si es que va de broma. No, no lo está.

- Yo… eh… ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¡Katniss!

Y es así como soy reprendida por mi hermana pequeña, cuatro años menor que yo.

- Prim – le contesto, frunciendo el ceño. Ella se levanta definitivamente, sentándose sobre la cama. También me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Debes decirle!

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Decirle equivale a que Peeta sepa que he pensado en él como un padre, algún día. Un día que, como van las cosas, está lejano a suceder, pero de todas formas he pensado en él. Y eso a su vez significa que en realidad sí he catalogado nuestra relación como algo serio. Puede que solo tenga diecisiete años, y que en realidad muchas cosas cambien de aquí a que acabe la revolución, pero sé que Peeta no es algo canjeable. Al menos, por mi parte, sé que jamás encontraré a alguien que lo reemplace. Sin embargo, también soy consciente de que es muy probable de que él conozca a otra persona, mejor que yo.

Pero las palabras que no dijo hace algunas horas, cuando Finnick nos interrumpió, aún intentan rondar por mi cabeza. Peeta lucía nervioso. Y también emocionado, aunque aquello fuera un poco ilógico. ¿Cuáles serían los reales motivos para que él se sintiera de aquella manera?

¿Es que acaso él…?

- ¡Katniss!

Miro a Prim, sorprendida. Casi había olvidado que se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo.

- No, Prim. No lo he hecho.

Ella suspira y niega con la cabeza, como si yo fuera un caso perdido. Y quizá sí lo sea.

- Las relaciones se basan en la sinceridad, Katniss. No puedes ocultarle eso a Peeta, es importante. Tú no lo viste cuando iba a sus revisiones en el hospital esos días, yo sí lo hice. Sé que no es fácil, pero deberías ser sincera con él. No la pasó nada de bien – y se cruza de brazos, como si de esa forma pudiera convertirse de pronto en un ser completamente amenazador. Trago saliva, pese a que se haya formado un nudo en mi garganta. Sé que Peeta no lo pasó bien esos días, al igual que yo, pero realmente no hemos hablado demasiado de ello. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, hicimos como si aquel pequeño lapsus de su salida del hospital y los cuatro días siguientes no existieran.

Aquella noche, cuando me encuentro entre los brazos del chico del pan intentando que mi respiración vuelva a su estado normal luego de un buen par de besos, recuerdo las palabras de mi hermanita. Y comienzo a preguntarme los motivos reales por los cuales aún no le he comentado a Peeta la razón por la que salí corriendo aquella vez. Siento como él besa mi frente y suspira satisfecho, acomodándome mejor en contra de su cuerpo.

- Peeta – susurro, en contra de su pecho. Él hace un sonido con su garganta para comunicarme que me ha escuchado y cierro los ojos, incapaz de prever si su reacción será buena o mala. - ¿Recuerdas el otro día… el de la entrevista? – vuelve a emitir un sonido con su garganta para decirme que lo hace. Pese a que no se ha movido, siento como su corazón se acelera en contra de mi oído. Trago saliva - ¿Cuando me preguntaste por qué había salido corriendo?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Katniss?

Pasan unos segundos en los cuales ninguno dice nada. Me concentro en los latidos de su corazón, fuertes en contra mi oído. Luego, me decido a hablar, sin saber muy bien qué decir:

- Las relaciones se basan en la sinceridad – repito las palabras de mi hermana. Peeta no se mueve ni dice nada, por lo cual no sé cómo se está tomando mis palabras. Muevo frenéticamente la mano que tengo apoyada sobre su pecho, sin saber en dónde colocar el foco de mi atención – Y yo no te dije la verdad ese día, cuando hicimos las paces. Es decir, sí, pero no del todo. Y es importante hacerlo, o al menos eso hablé con Prim hoy…

Peeta suspira y me mueve lo suficiente como para que mi rostro quede frente al suyo. Niega con la cabeza un segundo y luego sonríe, verdaderamente divertido.

- Solo dilo, Katniss. No es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que has hablado con Prim hoy.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva.

- Salí corriendo porque me dio miedo.

- ¿Miedo a qué? – susurra, mientras toca con la punta de su nariz la mía. La suya está ligeramente fría, por lo que un escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo. O al menos eso quiero creer.

- Miedo a que algún día fueras un gran padre y no precisamente conmigo.

Peeta suspira.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que querré ser padre algún día sin ti, Katniss? – sus palabras me dejan descolocada por un segundo, y el parece notarlo, porque continúa. – Sí, gran parte de lo que dije en esa entrevista era cierto. Pero eso no significa que lo que me motive a una futura y lejana paternidad sea el hecho de tener un hijo. Es decir, sería fantástico, pero únicamente si aquel niño fuera tuyo – lo piensa durante unos segundos y luego agrega – aunque eso será dentro de muchos, muchos años.

- ¿Y si jamás me siento capaz de tener hijos? – le pregunto, sintiendo el nudo de la garganta más grande que nunca antes. La mirada de Peeta parece dulcificarse en cuanto me mira y niega levemente con la cabeza.

- Aún eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, Katniss. Ambos lo somos. Pero estoy seguro que llegado el momento, te sentirás capaz. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, ¿Cómo no podrías dejar un pedacito de ti en este mundo?

Niego con la cabeza a medida de que, sin poder evitarlo, sonrío.

- Hablo completamente en serio, Peeta Mellark.

- Yo también, Katniss Everdeen – contesta, sin embargo, me sonríe de vuelta. Me da un beso en la frente – No tienes ni idea de lo fantástica que eres.

A la mañana siguiente, Plutarch nos arrastra tanto a Peeta como a mí lejos del camino a nuestro armario favorito. El ex vigilante en jefe parlotea emocionado de que quizá esta sea una de las últimas propos que necesitarán antes de la boda de Finnick, tan próxima a realizarse. La idea es grabarnos entrenándonos junto con los demás militares, además de hacer buenas tomas de nosotros dos, junto con Johanna y Finnick, hablando con los líderes de los rebeldes, como Gale o Boggs. Con una sonrisa pícara también dice que no estaría nada de mal un beso o dos, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojen inmediatamente.

Caminamos por los sectores al aire libre donde han reconstruido. Pese a que cazo diariamente durante las mañanas, siempre es grato ver directamente hacia el sol, pese a que haga daños a la vista. Johanna se nos acerca luego de unos momentos, al parecer escapando de cierta muchacha del cuatro. Ella dice, entre risas, que aquel par de locos están hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando aquel comentario sale de la boca de Johanna, Peeta me toma la mano derecha a medida de que me da un pequeño apretón. Siento a mi corazón yendo a la velocidad de la luz, aún con las palabras que me dijo la noche anterior rondando por mi cabeza. Le sonrío levemente antes de que uno de los pajarillos nos indique donde posicionarnos para "admirar" el trabajo de nuestro "compañero" Gale.

- Dios, eso es sumamente aburrido – me dice Peeta, luego de unos minutos, mientras señala al pelotón de Gale haciendo ejercicios. Son exactamente 22 soldados razos a su cargo. No son jóvenes que pasen de los quince años, y todos lucen extremadamente cansados. Según comentó Boggs en la última reunión, Gale necesita tener a aquel pelotón listo en máximo plazo de un mes, y al parecer está bastante lejos de lograrlo. Estoy a punto de soltar una risilla cuando la voz de mi mejor amigo llega a nuestras espaldas:

- ¿Disculpa?

Joder.

Nos damos vuelta, los tres. Gale se encuentra con sus ropas de Sargento Mayor, con todas las insignias que ha ido recolectando a lo largo de estos últimos meses. Intento no bufar al ver el gesto ofendido de mi mejor amigo. Peeta se aclara la garganta.

- Creo que es bastante aburrida la preparación física de tu pelotón, Gale. Sin ganas de ofender, claro.

Gale frunce el ceño. Lo conozco y sé que está conteniendo una gran cantidad de improperios en contra del chico del pan. Retuerzo los dedos de la mano que está entrelazada a la de Peeta y me muerdo el labio. Él parece notar mi nerviosismo, porque me aprieta ligeramente la mano.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia, panadero?

Peeta ladea la cabeza.

- La verdad, es que sí. Sé que no manejo mucho el tema de entrenamiento militar ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que sí sé es que necesitas a estos jóvenes lo suficientemente preparados como para dentro de un mes. Y también sé que la mejor forma de motivar a un grupo de adolescentes irrespetuosos es el deporte. Lo digo porque en las clases de lucha nuestro instructor nos enseñó primero en qué consistía el fútbol antes que las luchas en sí – Peeta frunce el ceño. Aquello me sorprende un poco, ya que no suele hablar demasiado de su vida en el Distrito, al igual que yo. Implícitamente se ha convertido en una especie de tema tabú. Sacude la cabeza - ¿Comprendes mi punto?

- No.

Vale, Gale está lo suficientemente cabreado como para olvidar que debe respetar al chico del pan.

- Era solo una sugerencia, Gale.

Sin embargo, mi amigo no le escucha.

- ¡Pelotón, aquí!

- ¡Señor, sí, Señor! – contesta el grupo de jóvenes, a coro.

Cuando se forman frente a nosotros, observo la variedad de tonalidades de piel de los jóvenes a quienes Gale tiene a cargo. Existen los típicos rostros del Distrito 13, obviamente, con sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos grises casi traslucidos. Pero también hay varios ojos azules, verdes color mar y hasta un par de ojos violeta. Por primera vez soy completamente consciente de lo avanzados que se encuentran los rebeldes, como para poder permitirse tener jóvenes de todos los distritos siendo entrenados. Incluso, reconozco a un par de compañeros de Prim entre los chicos que Gale entrena.

Gale camina de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa casi diría que burlesca en el rostro. Los jóvenes parecen estar esperando por alguna instrucción, aunque también miran con curiosidad hacia Peeta, hacia Johanna y hacia mí. Supongo que nos reconocen. Uno de los pajarillos de Plutarch se acerca con una de las cámaras de grabación y a su lado reconozco a Pollux, el avox al cual le canté en aquella propo. Le sonrío levemente y él también lo hace, completamente feliz de verme al lado de Peeta.

- El tributo Mellark tiene una idea que contaros, pelotón. Espero que sean completamente respetuosos y hablen solo cuando él se los indique. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor! – contestan ellos de la misma manera que antes. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Johanna pone los ojos en blanco.

- Mellark, son todos tuyos.

Y Gale se cruza de brazos, con la sonrisa incrementándose en su rostro.

Peeta se aclara la garganta, visiblemente nervioso. Le aprieto la mano que tiene entrelazada a la mía y me sonríe ligeramente.

- Está bien – dice después de unos segundos, mirando fijamente a sus zapatos. Parece ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza, porque cuando alza la mirada hacia el pelotón de Gale luce aquel aire de concentración que le he visto solo cuando pinta. - ¿Quién de ustedes efectivamente quiere participar en la Guerra?

Los muchachos parecen confundidos, al igual que Johanna y yo. Ella me mira y yo me encojo de hombros, porque no sé precisar qué es lo que está pasando por la cabeza del chico del pan. Peeta sonríe.

- Repito: ¿Alguien de aquí quiere participar efectivamente en la guerra? Levante la mano.

Los jóvenes del pelotón se miran unos a otros, como preguntándose qué es lo que deben hacer. Quizá no estén acostumbrados a que alguien les pregunte su opinión, o si lo hacen, sin aquel aire de superioridad que tienen todos los militares con rangos altos… como es el caso de Gale. Lentamente las manos se comienzan a alzar, hasta que gran parte del pelotón lo hace.

Pero un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises no lo hace. Está en la primera fila, por su estatura, pienso. Peeta le mira con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Aaron Webb, señor.

- No soy señor, solo soy Peeta. Ahora, ¿por qué no deseas ir a la guerra?

El chico titubea cuando Peeta le hace aquella pregunta. Parece estar decidiéndose entre decir lo que le han dicho que diga o lo que realmente quiere responder. Mira a Peeta a los ojos por unos segundos y luego literalmente se desinfla, pues hunde los hombros y fija la mirada en el suelo.

Aún mira al suelo cuando responde.

- Nunca quise formar parte del ejército. Nací en el 13, donde nunca sufrimos como sufrieron todos los demás distritos. Nosotros tan solo nos escondimos. Me parece bastante irónico que ahora nuestro distrito sea el que comanda a todos los demás. Mi padre siempre repite una y otra vez lo orgulloso que está de mí y yo aún no le entiendo. Pero… supongo que si participo en algo podré contribuir, y hacer que esto termine más rápido. Peeta – agrega después de unos segundos, como si hubiera olvidado que le estaba hablando a él.

El resto de sus compañeros lo miran con el rabillo de sus ojos, en algunos casos incluso con admiración. Pero hay muchos otros, y me enfurezco cuando me percato de ello, que le miran con burla. El chico tan solo ha sido sincero. Él siente que aquella guerra no es de él. Y en cierta forma le comprendo. Si alguien me garantizara que a Prim, mamá y Peeta no les pasará nada si escapamos por el bosque y se me permite asesinar a Snow, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. No perdería mi tiempo luchando por aquellos a quienes no conozco. Peeta parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque me aprieta la mano ligeramente antes de soltarla. Él le sonríe tranquilamente.

- Bueno, yo tampoco quería participar en los Juegos. Quizá en los segundos sí… pero ese es otro asunto. – sus palabras hacen que el chico, Aaron, levante la vista con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y yo también sonrío, por aquella indirecta sobre la última Arena. Por dos segundos me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que ahora hablamos sobre el asunto. Después de unos segundos, y como Peeta me ha soltado, voy en dirección a Johann. No sin antes ver la cara de Gale; Parece como si hubiera chupado un limón. Y uno bien acido. Peeta mueve su pie bueno en contra el suelo unos segundos y luego se aclara la garganta – En fin. Les preguntaba aquello porque Gale… el Sargento Gale – se corrige luego de que mi amigo gruñera. Sin embargo, lo hace con un tono un poquitín sarcástico y contengo la risotada cuando me mira – me ha permitido entrenarlos de una manera distinta. No digo que todo su entrenamiento de aquí en adelante sea de esta manera, pero… practicaremos algo de fútbol.

Ante la mención del deporte, todos los chicos le miran con abierta curiosidad. Incluso algunos sonríen. Pongo los ojos en blanco al recordar las tardes en el distrito 12, cuando los chicos pasaban horas y horas jugando aquel deporte, como si no estuvieran muriendo de hambre ni necesitaran ahorrar sus energías. Incluso existían equipos y eran variados, donde habían chicos de la ciudad y la Veta jugando al mismo tiempo. Ladeo la cabeza, pensando que quizá por ello ha sido que Peeta ha escogido aquel deporte.

Peeta les indica formar equipos de 11 personas y entre todo el ajetreo, uno de los pajarillos de Plutarch le pasa una de las pelotas de plástico que hemos visto en nuestras escapadas a los armarios de utilería. Antes de que comiencen, Peeta les da las indicaciones básicas del deporte, también indicándoles de qué manera organizarse. Otros pelotones miran curiosos en nuestra dirección, pero la atención no es problema para el chico del pan. Después de unos minutos, Johanna me mira con una sonrisa, indicándome que caminemos un poco. Y de paso que nos alejemos de Gale, quien está completamente enfadado.

Caminamos su buena cantidad de metros en silencio, hasta que Johanna dice:

- Hace bien eso, ¿eh?

La miro, un poco confundida.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso de dar indicaciones. O instrucciones, como quieras llamarlo. Quizá no te des cuenta, porque eres poco propensa a seguirlas, pero Peeta es un líder nato. Míralo – indica en dirección a unos doscientos metros a nuestra derecha, donde Peeta les grita algo sobre cubrir las esquinas. Miro atentamente al chico del pan. Pese a que está gritando, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Debido a que ha estado corriendo un poco, en contraste con el sol puedo ver algunas gotas de sudor cubriéndole el rostro. Su cabello luce increíblemente claro bajo la luz solar, también. Me sorprendo a mí misma pensando que luce jodidamente guapo. – Además, está muy bueno.

Me sonrojo violentamente, aunque una sensación rara se posa en mi pecho, como de rabia. No la comprendo inmediatamente y me encojo de hombros, sin saber qué responder.

- Peeta siempre ha tenido el don de la palabra – reconozco, con la voz extrañamente más baja de lo normal. Johanna asiente con la cabeza.

- Demonios, de eso estamos completamente seguros. Todos. Además, está calado por ti. Es decir, eso es algo que todo Panem sabe, pero siempre pensé que era una especie de técnica para sobrevivir, incluso en la segunda Arena. Pero luego… - Johanna se calla unos segundos y frunce el ceño. Tengo el presentimiento que está pensando en su estadía en el Capitolio y de pronto no quiero que continúe hablando. Pero lo hace – lo escuché, allá, en el Capitolio. No le importó que hicieran lo que hicieran con él. Él solo estaba preocupado por ti, porque pensaba que también te habían tomado. Incluso, cuando saliste en aquella primera propo, él tenía miedo de que fuera mentira. Lo escuchaba hablar en sueños.

Bueno, tampoco es nuevo eso de que Peeta hable en sueños. A veces, cuando estamos ambos en su compartimiento, he escuchado cómo a veces repite mi nombre y otras veces se queja, aún enterrado en el inconsciente. En esas ocasiones, aquellas extrañas ocasiones en las que yo aún me encuentro despierta, me dedico a hacerle cariño en el cabello y a susurrarle que todo está bien hasta que relaja la expresión.

Se me encoje el corazón ante la visión que Johanna ha plantado en mi cabeza: un Peeta golpeado, hambriento, desnutrido y herido, pero de todas formas más preocupado por mí que por él mismo. Quiero pedirle que se calle, que no me cuente más. Que no es necesario, que esas cosas hay que olvidarlas, pero justo en aquel momento, uno de los pajarillos de Plutarch se nos acerca justo.

Y siento que incluso podría ponerme de rodillas ante él.

- Chicas – dice, con una sonrisa en los labios y una lámina entre sus manos. Johanna pone los ojos en blanco, otra vez – Estas son las listas de las personas que desean entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar para qué? – pregunto, confundida. Él me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una.

- Entrenar para ir al Capitolio, a la zona roja. Tengo entendido que si ustedes pasan la prueba irán dentro de un cuadrón especial.

La idea me entusiasma. Sé que _cuadrón especial_ es sinónimo de _grupo de actores que grabarán propos en el Capitolio_. Pero de todas formas es el Capitolio. Y es estar cerca de Snow. Y también es volver a utilizar los arcos que Beetee diseñó para mí. Sonrío abiertamente y sorprendo a Johanna haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Cuándo comienzan los entrenamientos?

Nos comunica los horarios, que comienzan al día siguiente y luego la clase de pruebas físicas que debemos seguir. De allí en adelante, con Johanna charlamos sobre lo emocionante que será ir al Capitolio, a darle su merecido a todos aquellos hijos de puta (palabras suyas, no mías). No vuelve a mencionar el tema de su estadía en el Capitolio ni la de Peeta y yo no puedo estar más agradecida.

Horas después, en el camino de vuelta a su –_nuestro_– compartimiento, comento lo útil que será para los chicos del pelotón de Gale la preparación física que Peeta les ha instruido. Al final, junto con Gale y Plutarch han quedado en que será en el mismo horario en el cual yo voy a cazar por las mañanas con mi amigo, todos los días. De esa forma, los soldados no pierden horas de entrenamiento. Él se encoje de hombros y sonríe levemente, aunque no me responde. Últimamente, he descubierto que a su lado me gusta ser parlanchina. Por lo tanto, cuando nos aseguramos de dejar en plenitud de condiciones a Johanna en su habitación y vamos hacia la de Peeta, comienzo a hablar sobre lo que ella me ha dicho esta tarde, mientras ambas veíamos como Peeta daba instrucciones. Omito toda la parte de que él "está bueno" y sus recuerdos sobre la estadía en el Capitolio, por supuesto, pero sí le cuento entusiasmada como ambas nos hemos inscrito para ir al Capitolio en un par de semanas, cuando se tenga asegurada la victoria de la guerra.

En ese momento, Peeta interrumpe mi monólogo.

- No irás a la zona roja – suelta con brusquedad. Le miro sorprendida, alzando las cejas.

- Claro que iré al Capitolio, Peeta. Pensé que el tema había quedado zanjado – Peeta se ha quedado detrás, por lo que me giro para verle la cara y cruzo mis brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Él golpea repetidamente su pie bueno en contra del piso, con los brazos en jarras, mirándome fijamente.

- No, no quedó zanjado. Habíamos dicho que irías, sí, pero cuando se llevara a cabo el juicio de Snow. No permitiré que vayas a la Guerra.

- ¡No eres mi padre! – chillo, enfadada. No sé por qué, pero su actitud ha logrado sacarme de mis casillas con una velocidad alarmante. Además, poco me importa si es que alguno de los habitantes del 13 nos escucha discutir. Suelto mis brazos y articulo bastante con ellos, mientras que Peeta continúa en la misma posición - ¡No tienes el derecho a decidir por mí!

- No estoy decidiendo por ti. Solo digo que no irás. No lo permitiré, Katniss. – estoy a punto de responder, cuando él se acerca y toma mi brazo derecho. Aquella acción me sorprende, porque lo está sujetando con una fuerza que jamás había utilizado conmigo. Lo muevo para intentar zafarme, provocando únicamente que lo sujete con mayor ímpetu que antes – No permitiré que te hagan daño.

- No me harán daño, Peeta. Soy el Sinsajo, ¿recuerdas? Me necesitan viva.

Esa es una verdad a medias. Y Peeta lo sabe. Ya que, por muy buen ícono de rebelión que llegue a ser, la imagen de una mártir ayuda incluso más a la causa. Incluso, si yo fuera Coin cruzaría los dedos para que el Sinsajo dejara de existir, de preferencia en medio de un combate y a frente a la mayor cantidad de cámaras posibles. Por un par de segundos, recuerdo que antes de ir a la segunda Arena pensé en algo muy parecido. Pero no puedo decirle aquello al chico del pan, porque si lo hago lo más probable es que él encuentre la forma de convencerme de que no lo haga. De eso no cabe duda.

- De todas formas – rebate, con el ceño fruncido. A veces, puede ser más testarudo incluso que yo misma – No irás.

- ¡_Tengo_ que ir, Peeta!

- ¡Dame una maldita razón por la cual ir, Katniss! – contesta él, exasperado, perdiendo la calma.

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Se los debo, Peeta! ¡A toda la gente en los Distritos, a todas las personas que me ven por televisión! ¡Debo ser el Sinsajo de una vez y no solo una maldita pieza en los Juegos de Snow!

Me sorprende que suene tan convincente aquel argumento, proviniendo mis labios. Y es una excusa brillante, porque es lo suficientemente noble para que el bueno de Peeta lo acepte. Además, he utilizado adrede aquella analogía de la pieza en los Juegos, porque es una frase que se la he escuchado decir varias veces en el transcurso de este año y medio. En estricto rigor, sí, le debo todo eso a la gente que ha creído en la imagen del Sinsajo, y también debería considerarlo una especie de obligación ir a luchar en nombre de todos ellos. Sin embargo, es una completa mentira. Lo único que me motiva para ir al Capitolio es asesinar a Snow. Y no, para mí no es suficiente que se le enjuicie a muerte, debo matarlo yo. Preferentemente peleando. Preferentemente ganándole. Lo que deseo es saber que gracias a mi él ha dejado de existir, de respirar, que su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar. Es sumamente macabro, y no debería ser la clase de pensamiento de una chica de diecisiete años, lo reconozco, pero es algo que me mantiene en pie y con un objetivo claro en el horizonte.

Por eso, poco es decir que me sorprende la respuesta de Peeta.

- ¡Y a quién mierda le interesan los Distritos! ¡No merecen que mueras por ellos! ¡Ya has estado cerca otras veces! ¡No los dejaré! No puedo dejar que… que ellos simplemente te alejen de mí. – su voz se ha vuelto sumamente ronca. Pestañeo varias veces, sorprendida. Hace solo un par de segundos ambos estábamos gritando y ahora el chico del pan está tomando mis codos con delicadeza para atraerme aún más cerca de él. Coloca su frente en contra la mía y yo cierro los ojos, incapaz de ver a sus orbes azules y mantenerme firme en mi decisión al mismo tiempo. Suspira antes de continuar – Sé que es horriblemente egoísta, pero… yo solo… quiero protegerte, Katniss. Y me lo estás haciendo difícil.

- No necesito que nadie me proteja – protesto en voz baja, renuente a dejarle ganar.

- Eso lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Debo hacerlo. ¿Acaso aún no comprendes el efecto que tienes en las otras personas? ¿El efecto que tienes en mí?

- No me distraigas – le pido, aún sin abrir los ojos. – Sabes que iré de todas formas.

Él gruñe, pero no dice nada, seguramente dándome la razón. Luego me estrecha entre sus brazos, como no dejándome escapar. Y yo me dejo hacer, porque sé que, al menos, gané esta pequeña batalla.

**WOW, capítulo increíblemente largo. **

**Cuando comencé a escribirlo siquiera tenía claro a dónde ir. Supongo que el haber visto el tráiler finalmente ha influido un poco. Debo agradecerles, estar infinitamente agradecida de todo su apoyo. ¡Ya son 51 reviews, con tan solo 4 Capítulos! No puedo estar más entusiasmada. A la historia en sí, no le falta mucho más. Es decir, no le estimo una duración total más allá de los doce capítulos, siendo este el quinto. Al principio, pensaba hacerla incluso más corta, pero creo que Finnick merece su par de capítulos de felicidad con la boda. **

**Y sí, ya he decidido quién vivirá y quién morirá. *risas maléficas***

**El otro día leí un fic, que era un one shot, de un universo alterno, en donde Katniss se autoproclamaba presidenta de Panem. Era justo después de que la sacaran de la arena, y en la descripción mencionaba algo sobre la jeringa. Alteraba entre los POV's de Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, la nieta de Snow (que era criada por Coin) y Katniss misma. Dios, era fantástico. Pero no lo marqué en los favoritos y lo perdí. ¿Alguien lo ha leído? Siento la necesidad imperiosa de volver a leerlo ):**

**Por otra parte, son las 05:46 a.m. Subiré esto mañana. Los pajarillos afuera cantan y eso es un poco perturbador. **

**En fin: Se****a cortés, ande con cuidado, edúquese lo más que pueda, respete para que lo respeten... ¡Y que Dios nos ampare!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los próximos días traen una ráfaga de actividad mientras el evento es planeado. Pero incluso una celebración tranquila causa agitación en el 13, donde parece no existir ningún día festivo. Cuando es anunciado que se quieren niños para cantar la canción de la boda del Distrito 4, prácticamente todos los niños aparecen. Prim es uno de ellos y Plutarch, encantado, descubre que canta tan bien como yo. Luego de su descubrimiento, habla entusiasmado de cómo convertir a mi hermanita en toda una estrella hasta que se da cuenta de la mirada que le dirijo.

Además, no hay falta de voluntarios para ayudar con las decoraciones.

Los preparativos de la boda siguen con todo su esplendor, sí, pero también lo hacen los entrenamientos. Y pese a que Peeta me mire con una cara de reprobación cada noche cuando me quejo de dolor, él se ofrece para realizarme pequeños masajes alrededor de la espalda. En más de una ocasión la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel (aunque entre nosotros aún exista una capa de ropa) hace que mi respiración se acelere y termine olvidado que quería un masaje para atacar después sus labios. Pero Peeta, de alguna forma que no sé explicar, siempre consigue que paremos antes de hacer algo de lo cual quizá luego nos arrepintamos.

Sin embargo, durante las comidas la gente habla emocionada del evento. Incluso más de una vez los tímidos habitantes del 13 rodean a Finnick y lo atosigan de preguntas. Él está entusiasmadísimo de contestarles hasta que una de esas veces Annie cubre su cabeza con ambas manos. Entonces el tributo del distrito cuatro indica que no responderá nada más, al menos no cuando su prometida se encuentre tan cerca.

Tal como Plutarch le dijo a Finnick, es de las casas de la Villa de los Vencedores de donde quieren sacar las ropas. Obviamente, todos los vestidos lindos que Cinna diseñó para mi volvieron al Capitolio, pero aún quedan algunos de la gira de la Victoria que Annie podría utilizar.

Pese a que tengo permiso para que mi equipo de preparación venga conmigo para las decisiones de moda, exijo que Peeta también lo haga, aunque no tenga ningún rol importante más allá de señalar donde se encuentran sus trajes elegantes. Su doctor de la cabeza insiste en que no puede modificar repentinamente sus horarios, más ahora que tiene fijos los de entrenamiento y _terapia_. Exactamente, no sé qué es lo que hace en terapia, pero él tampoco comenta mucho. Y la vez que le pregunté qué era lo que hacían, contestó con evasivas y se encogió de hombros. Por lo que, luego de que amenazo a Plutarch de encerrarme para siempre en los armarios de utilería, él logra convencer al doctor de Peeta para que me acompañe.

Estar sobre un aerodeslizador me pone nerviosa, porque me recuerda profundamente a aquella ocasión en la que me enteré de que Peeta no había salido de la Arena. O a la misión en el 8. O cuando volvimos por primera vez al 12. Pero de todas formas, es gratificante contar con los fuertes brazos del chico del pan para que me rodee y susurre que todo está bien cuando no logro controlar el sudor en las palmas de mis manos.

Bajamos del aerodeslizador en completo silencio, pese a que sepamos que nada sucederá. No son pocas las veces que hemos vuelto al 12 desde el bombardeo, pero es la primera vez que Peeta lo hace. Cuando aprieta mi mano con demasiada fuerza no digo nada, porque de alguna forma, él está luchando en contra todos esos demonios que jamás quiere admitir frente mío. Subimos las escaleras solo acompañados por mi equipo de preparación, quienes no dejan de chismorrear acerca de qué vestidos utilizaré yo y cuál le dejarán a Annie.

Sin embargo, cuando abro el armario todos nos quedamos en silencio, porque la presencia de mi estilista es muy fuerte en el flujo de las telas.

- Es como ver a Cinna – murmuro, impactada. Entonces miro en dirección a Octavia, quien se echado a llorar. Peeta frunce el ceño antes de rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y depositar un beso en mi cabeza.

Mi equipo de preparación vuelve a hablar, esta vez en un tono de voz bajo. Sin embargo, entre mi compañero y yo se hace un pequeño silencio. Pero luego él suspira y me susurra:

- Nunca me enteré de qué fue lo que le pasó a Cinna. Solo supe que… no volvió.

Abro los ojos, completamente sorprendida. Casi puedo sentir como los engranajes dentro de mi cabeza se mueven, a una velocidad alarmante.

Claro.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

- Tampoco quieres saber qué le pasó – contesto en tono lúgubre. Las imágenes de Cinna siendo golpeado frente a mí se repiten una y otra vez en contra de mi mente. Casi lo había olvidado. Tiempo ligeramente al pensar que quizá vuelva a visitarme aquella noche, en pesadillas. Él asiente con la cabeza a medida de que suspira.

- Te prometo que ya acabará todo, dentro de poco. En serio. Lo prometo – repite, mientras nos mece ligeramente. Se ha convertido en una pequeña mantra de los últimos días. Y según las reuniones casi diarias que mantenemos en el comando, está muy cerca de ser una realidad.

El resto de los días para la boda pasa como un borrón, hasta que no me doy cuenta que estoy sentada en mi litera del compartimiento de mi familia y mi madre está trenzándome el cabello. Ella no asistirá a la boda, porque tiene turno en el hospital. En el fondo creo que no quiere acercarse allí para no atraer aquellos viejos recuerdos, pero no le puedo culpar. Quien sí se está preparando es Prim, quien luce espectacular en un vestido completamente blanco con una cinta azul en la cintura. Mi cabello está listo y mi madre prácticamente sale corriendo de allí, no sin antes dejar un beso sobre nuestras cabezas. Prim insiste en que debo colocarme maquillaje y que debo hacerlo con ella. Cuando me estoy poniendo un poco en los labios, alguien toca tímidamente la puerta de nuestro compartimiento. Y Prim me guiña un ojo, porque sabe que se trata de Peeta.

Ella es quien abre la puerta y le deja entrar. Él permanece en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos, hasta que nos sonríe tímidamente.

- Wow, lucen hermosas. Las muchachas más preciosas de todo el 13 – dice él, pese a que solo me mire a mí. Me sonrojo fuertemente y mi hermanita suelta una risa coqueta. Ella se cuelga de uno de sus brazos y yo tímidamente le tomo el otro. Cuando me encuentro a su altura, Peeta me besa la mejilla de manera fugaz, haciendo que Prim lo celebre riendo fuertemente y que de pronto, el futuro me parezca mucho más auspicioso solo porque ella ríe. Le miro fijo, pensando que quizá, de alguna forma, Peeta es todo eso. Es esperanza, es vida y es felicidad. Me inclino sobre él y le beso el hombro, también de manera fugaz.

Y la sonrisa de él solo se acentúa.

Pese a los reparos que originalmente tenía la presidenta, la boda es espectacular. Dalton, un chico del ganado del 10, es quien la dirige, ya que es similar a la utilizada en su distrito. Pero hay toques únicos del distrito 4. Una red tejida por todo el piso que cubre a la pareja durante sus votos, el toque de sus labios con agua salada, y la antigua canción de bodas, que une el matrimonio como un viaje por el mar. En algún minuto determinado, y sin motivo aparente, me pongo a llorar como una idiota. Peeta sonríe levemente, como si pudiera leer mi mente y me atrae a su fuerte pecho. Un par de señoras del 13 me sonríen al percatarse de aquello, a medida de que comentan lo maravilloso que ha sido todo. Me escondo aún más en el pecho de Peeta cuando estas se alejan y él se inclina para mirarme a los ojos.

- Hey, ¿todo bien? – pregunta, preocupado. Me encojo de hombros, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que sucede.

- Perfectamente – y sé que no es una mentira cuando entrelazo mis dedos a los suyos.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro cuando Finnick estrecha entre sus brazos a Annie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quizá se trate de que aquella boda me recuerda demasiado a mi madre, a todo su dolor luego de perder a mi padre. Quizá sea que piense en los padres de Peeta, en como jamás los conocí de verdad y ahora jamás lo haré. Quizá piense en todas esas personas del distrito que perdieron la vida solo por haber vivido en el mismo sitio que yo. Quizá incluso esté pensando en todo aquello que sé que quiere el chico del pan y yo estoy segura que no podré darle. Pese a que Peeta siga rodeándome con sus brazos, no encuentro un motivo real por el cual estoy llorando como una niña pequeña.

- Déjala – dice Haymitch, luego de mirarnos a ambos con el ceño fruncido. – Todas las mujeres se emocionan con una boda.

Y zanja el tema como si fuera una especie de tabú.

Los novios realizan un baile característico del cuatro mientras todos los miramos. Se nota que todo el asunto de la boda está demasiado orquestado y preparado para ser una propo en el momento en que cuatro personas acarrean un inmenso pastel de bodas de un cuarto lateral. La mayoría de los invitados se apartan, haciendo camino para esta rareza, esta increíble creación, con azul y verde, blanco con olas de punta de hielo nadando con peces y barcos de vela, sellos y flores del mar. Pero me hago camino entre la multitud para confirmar lo que yo sé a primera vista. Tan segura como que los puntos de bordado del vestido de Annie fueron hechos por la mano de Cinna, las flores congeladas en el pastel fueron hechas por Peeta.

Le miro sorprendida y él se encoge de hombros. Hago un mohín con la nariz, como reprendiéndolo por no habérmelo contado.

- Era mi terapia – se excusa, poniendo una angelical sonrisa y apoyando sus fuertes manos en mis caderas. Trago saliva y miro a mi alrededor, preocupada por si alguien está observándonos con más atención de la necesaria, o en su defecto, una de las cámaras de Plutarch. Él, indiferente, coloca su nariz con delicadeza sobre la mía – Tranquila, Katniss. No te comeré.

Y luego se ríe, como si aquello fuera alguna especie de chiste.

Nos acercamos a felicitar a Finnick. En realidad, en teoría felicitamos a los novios, pero yo soy mucho más cercana al hombre que a la bella mujer que se ubica a su lado, por lo que es Peeta quien le felicita a ella. Le abrazo con fuerza y al parecer, el tributo del cuatro entiende todo lo que quiero trasmitirle.

- Aunque seas un caso perdido – le digo luego, para no dejar lugar a dudas, con una sonrisa en los labios – te lo mereces.

Finnick chasquea la lengua, aunque también me sonríe.

Peeta le estrecha la mano con fuerza y el novio le responde bromeando que quizá nosotros seamos los siguientes en preparar propos para Plutarch. Me tenso inmediatamente, pensando en el motivo por el cual me eché a correr el día que Peeta salió del hospital, pero es el chico del pan quien mantiene viva la conversación, riéndose de las ocurrencias de Finnick.

Pero pronto debemos dejarles, porque al parecer se ha formado una especie de fila india detrás de nosotros, todos deseosos de felicitar a los novios. Annie nos dedica una bonita sonrisa antes de separarnos y algo me dice que pronto nuestras relaciones mejorarán.

Después de que les hayan felicitado la mayor parte de los invitados, las notas de una melodía comienzan a flotar por el aire, haciendo que todos aquellos que somos del 12 nos miremos con una sonrisa. Es la melodía de nuestras fiestas. Puede que seamos el distrito más pequeño y más pobre de todo Panem, pero algo que definitivamente saben hacer los habitantes de nuestro distrito es celebrar.

Cuando me giro hacia Peeta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me sorprende verlo con un gesto casi melancólico en la mirada. Luego, él señala a su pierna artificial y una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa aflora en su rostro.

- Perdón.

- No, no tienes por qué disculparte – susurro, acercándome a él. Pienso en la bonita torta que hizo para Finnick y las horas que supuso para él estar de pie. Le sonrío levemente – Está bien, no bailaremos.

- No seas necia, descerebrada – siento la voz de Johanna Manson demasiado cerca de nosotros. La miro entre sorprendida y avergonzada, pues no me había percatado de que efectivamente se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de nuestra posición - ¿Acaso no vas a aprovechar la oportunidad de que Snow te vea bailar?

Ella está en lo correcto. ¿Qué podría gritar victoria más alto que el Sinsajo divirtiéndose con música? Consigo a Prim en la multitud. Ya que las tardes de invierno nos brindaron mucho tiempo para practicar, realmente somos una buena pareja. En parte, me desilusiona un poco que mi pareja no sea Peeta, pero la satisfacción de tener a Snow viéndome bailar con mi hermana pequeña reduce los otros sentimientos a polvo.

Bailar nos transforma. Le enseñamos los pasos a los invitados del Distrito 13. Insistimos en un número especial para el novio y la novia. Manos unidas y haciendo un círculo gigante giratorio donde las personas muestran su trabajo con los pies. Nada tonto, alegre, o divertido había pasado en tanto tiempo. Observo sorprendida que entre los habitantes del 13 que bailan se encuentra Aaron Webb, uno de los muchachos a quienes Peeta le ha cogido cariño. Y entre giro y giro termino bailando junto a él, quien se sonroja fuertemente cuando el chico del pan aparece al lado de nosotros.

- Tu pierna – medio le regaño, medio le pregunto. Él se encoge de hombros y me sonríe, con sus ojos azules chispeando de felicidad.

- Gracias a los entrenamientos ahora está mejor – me asegura, mientras me toma fuertemente de la cintura. Intercambia una mirada con Aaron y él se despide, aún con la mirada baja. Es muy tímido aquel muchacho, y puede que ese sea uno de los motivos por los cuales Peeta le haya cogido cariño. La melodía del violín cambia y descubro encantada que se trata de una balada lenta, por lo que los bailarines inmediatamente acatan y comienzan a moverse de una forma mucho más pausada.

- Lo tenías preparado – le acuso, estrechándome contra él. Peeta suelta una risita.

- Obviamente.

Bailamos un largo rato, en los cuales me escondo en su fuerte pecho. Suspiro al darme cuenta de cuan tonta fui al no darme cuenta que Peeta siempre estuvo a mi lado. No me percato en qué momento exactamente, pero de pronto estoy cantando la letra de aquella canción lenta. Comienzo a susurrarla en contra del oído del chico del pan, en una especie de secreto. Se estremece y me estrecha aún más en contra de sí, posando sus fuertes manos en mi espalda.

- Te quiero tanto – susurra, alcanzando con su lengua el lóbulo de mi oreja. Interrumpo momentáneamente mi canto debido a las sensaciones que invaden mi estómago. Son como millones de insectos dentro de él. Peeta suelta un débil gruñido. – No dije que te detuvieras.

Suelto una risita nerviosa, pero de todas formas continúo cantando. Y una vez más, siento la curiosa forma en la cual el chico del pan se derrite entre mis brazos. Deja un último pequeño beso en mi cuello y apoya su frente en contra de mi hombro a medida de que ambos nos mecemos ligeramente. Le acaricio la fuerte espalda por la forma en que se aferra a mí, como si fuera un pequeño niño al cual debiera proteger. Pienso en que quizá sí tenga que hacer eso, protegerlo, pero no como a un niño. Proteger a Peeta, porque se encuentra incluso más solo en el mundo que yo.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le obligo a levantar la mirada. Parece confundido durante unos segundos hasta que digo:

- Yo también te quiero.

Y me sonríe.

Después de unos momentos, Peeta acepta que su pierna le está matando y nos movemos entre los invitados hasta llegar a las sillas que se encuentran a los bordes. Haymitch se apresura a llegar hasta nuestro lado y comienza a hablarnos sobre todo y nada a la vez. Pese a que hasta ahora han conversado, creo que en el fondo Peeta aún no le perdona del todo el hecho que le ocultara los planes de los rebeldes. Yo le perdoné definitivamente cuando fuera mi mentor uno de las pocas personas en las cuales pude confiar cuando me di cuenta de qué estaba haciendo el Capitolio con Peeta. Y también porque tenía razón en insistir que yo no habría sabido mentir. Sin embargo, el chico del pan sí habría podido hacerlo perfectamente. Y aquel es motivo suficiente para que me aparte de ellos justo después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente de mi compañero, con la excusa de ir a buscar algo de beber.

Observo a los asistentes a la boda con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban pasando cosas tan malas a nuestro alrededor que al parecer, todos estaban un poco desesperados por un poco de fiesta. Sé que Plutarch no se encuentra exactamente aquí, sino que revisando que todo esté bien desde la sala de comando, pero tomo la nota mental de luego felicitarle por la idea. Miro hacia la pista de baile improvisada y sorprendida me doy cuenta de que Prim está bailando nada más ni nada menos junto con Aaron Webb. No me sorprendería el hecho de que bailaran, lo que sí lo hace es la familiaridad con la que se tratan y la manera en que mi hermanita le mira. Abro la boca, y estoy a punto de partir en su dirección, hasta que alguien me toma del codo.

- No, Catnip –dice la voz de mi mejor amigo. Me giro para verle y tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Prim ya no es una niña, lo sabes.

- ¡Es muy joven! – le suelto, enfadada. Gale suelta una risotada y frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?

- Solo están _bailando_, Katniss. Y si llegase a pasar algo más allá, ella casi tiene 14 y él 15. Es normal.

Bufo, sin embargo, Gale me suelta.

- Oh, vamos. Cuando tenías quince años tu no… - paro de hablar al darme cuenta de que sí, que Gale a los quince años sí hacía esas cosas. Quizá incluso más. Su sonrisita se incrementa aún más y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. – no eres objeto de estudio, Hawthorne.

- Bueno, Cressida y Fulvia dicen que sí soy un buen _objeto de estudio_, si sabes a lo que me refiero – hace un gesto extraño con la boca y levanta repetidamente sus cejas. Le golpeo en el hombro a medida de que me río.

- Serás idiota, Gale.

Se encoje de hombros y se gira en dirección a la mesa de refrescos. Cuando vuelve, tiene dos gaseosas en las manos. No se ha permitido el ingreso de bebidas alcohólicas a la fiesta, pero sí gaseosas, lo que ha supuesto todo un cambio en el Distrito 13. Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que me saca la lengua.

- Si quisiera hacerte daño, no te envenenaría precisamente a ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco nuevamente, aunque asiento y tomo el refresco de color oscuro entre mis manos. Miro a Gale unos segundos hasta que la pregunta escapa involuntariamente de mis labios.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando realizaron el ataque al 2?

Mi amigo se atraganta con su bebida. Avergonzada, le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sus mejillas han enrojecido y sus ojos están abiertos de par en par. Vale, quizá no ha sido la idea más brillante del mundo preguntarle así tal cual.

Gale carraspea.

- No me sentí precisamente… _bien_. Es decir, fue muy gratificante ver que nuestro trabajo en equipo llegó a alguna parte, pero… - se rasca la nuca unos segundos y me mira, perdido. – Creo que sabes cómo me sentí. Cualquiera del 12 lo habría hecho.

Asiento con la cabeza, porque sé a lo que se refiere.

Y pequeñas olas de alivio me golpean lentamente.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio entre ambos hasta que Gale vuelve a hablar.

- Peeta ha resultado un gran entrenador. Al menos, ahora el pelotón llega al final de la gran parte de los recorridos y han aprendido a seguir órdenes con mayor rapidez – comenta, en un tono impersonal y demasiado profesional para mi gusto. Hago un mohín con la nariz.

- ¿De veras quieres hablar de Peeta?

- No precisamente de él, pero… - Gale ladea la cabeza y luego chasquea la lengua.- Sí. ¿Sabes que quiere ir al Capitolio contigo, verdad? Coin lo comentó esta mañana. Dijo que si la pierna deja de molestarle, podría hacerlo. También que serían más estrictos contigo, porque al fin y al cabo, el Sinsajo ya cumplió su trabajo.

Las palabras son crueles, estratégicas y frías. Todos sinónimos del actuar de Alma Coin, por lo que no me sorprende demasiado. Pienso en que quizá me debería enojar, o indignar, pero no encuentro ninguno de esos sentimientos dentro de mí. Para lo único que hay lugar es a un extraño tipo de alivio. No, no me alivia el hecho de que Peeta quiera ir a la zona roja conmigo, pese a que no lo apruebe.

Lo que sí me alivia el hecho de que podemos irnos olvidando del Sinsajo.

Eso es puñeteramente genial.

- Sí, algo me ha dicho un par de veces – murmuro, mirando fijamente las burbujas que se forman en los bordes del vaso. Suspiro e intento no mirar en dirección a Prim y Aaron. Me encojo de hombros– Supongo que si las cosas siguen así iremos a la zona roja de todas formas.

Mi amigo suspira y algo en mis palabras parece desanimarle.

- Bueno, sí. De igual manera, si pasas el examen final, yo también iré en su _cuadrón especial_ – comenta, nuevamente burlón. Pongo los ojos en blanco una última vez y niego con la cabeza. – Creo que, si esto acaba, nunca podrás decirle adiós al Sinsajo. No del todo.

Asiento con la cabeza, con la vista perdida. Al otro lado de la habitación, observo como Peeta finalmente le da la mano a Haymitch, aunque aún tiene el ceño fruncido. Es un avance, supongo.

- Me temo que no – susurro.

Entonces uno de los pajarillos propone cortar la torta. Inmediatamente me despido de Gale y voy hasta donde se encuentra el chico del pan. Me cuelgo de su brazo cuando se levanta, para ir juntos a exigir nuestros pedazos de aquella obra de arte. Él sonríe antes de soltarme y pasarme el brazo con fuerza sobre los hombros, y me sorprende cuando incluso queda un espacio entre mi cabeza y su cuello.

¿En qué momento ha crecido tanto?

Nos dan un pedazo a Peeta, a Haymitch y a mí y me maravillo viendo toda la cantidad de detalles que tiene en la parte de dulce. Incluso me da un poco de pena comerlo, porque al igual que todo lo que Peeta hace, es una obra de arte.

- Hey, es para comer – me dice el chico del pan, luego de unos instantes. Le sonrío, porque lo más probable es que haya adivinado qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Me da pena – confieso, mirando fijamente a la torta. Él se encoge de hombros y corta un pequeño pedazo de la suya para luego moverlo hasta mi boca. Sonrío aún más cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo, aunque en un sentido claramente metafórico. Me está dando de comer. Al igual que lo hizo él conmigo teníamos once años o yo con él cuando recién llegó al 13.

Cierro los ojos al sentir el sabor de la torta en contra de mi lengua. Es dulce, es nueva, es Peeta. Todo aquello es Peeta. Involuntariamente suelto un gemido de satisfacción.

- Al parecer, está buena – dice Peeta, con un tono de voz extrañamente ronco. Abro los ojos y asiento fuertemente con la cabeza.

- Deliciosa. Es la mejor que he probado en toda mi vida.

Peeta se me queda mirando unos segundos con expresión perdida. Estoy a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le sucede hasta que toma ambos pedazos de torta y los deja sobre la mesa. Luego, con una fuerza nada propia de él, me acerca hasta sí y prácticamente ataca mis labios.

- ¡Peeta! – jadeo, entre sorprendida y contenta. Miro a Haymitch, quien se hace el desentendido. Aún no me siento cómoda del todo con las demostraciones de afecto en público… pero luego de unos segundos, ya he olvidado exactamente el motivo de aquello. Rodeo su fuerte espalda con mis brazos a medida de que lo atraigo más hacia mí. Apoya su frente contra la mía y me mira directamente a los ojos.

- Creo que no podré contenerme – murmura cerca de mi oído, después de un rato en que ambos nos hemos quedado en silencio. Luce casi avergonzado. Abro los ojos de par en par al percatarme del sentido de sus palabras. Él suspira y mira hacia el suelo. – Lo siento. No debí decir eso. Tú deberías…

Sin embargo, le silencio con un beso

- Creo que yo tampoco – le respondo, sonando completamente atrevida. Peeta suelta una risita nerviosa y aprieta con mayor fuerza mi cintura. Ladea la cabeza y deposita un beso en mi frente antes de soltar un poco el agarre que tiene sobre mí.

- Creo que sería una buena hora para ir a descansar, ¿no te parece?

Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Por qué no dices que se quieren escapar a tu compartimiento, chico?

- Bueno, eso suena muy poco ortodoxo. Pero de todas formas, ¿podrías conseguirnos un permiso?

- ¡Peeta!

El rubio me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro. Haymitch suelta una risotada.

- Veré qué es lo que puedo conseguir.

Y se va, murmurando algo sobre los adolescentes del día de hoy mientras niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que ha sido una idea inteligente decirle a Haymitch?

Peeta se encoje de hombros, como si le diera un poco más de lo mismo. Contengo mi exclamación de enfado, porque justo en ese momento Haymitch se coloca al lado de ambos, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- Vale, ya pueden escaparse. Le he preguntado a Plutarch y ha dicho que de todos modos el permiso de Coin tan solo dura cuarenta minutos más.

La idea me parece eternamente tentadora, más aún que sé qué es lo que pasará. Peeta me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y de pronto siento como si mis piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Sin embargo, busco con la mirada a Prim, para asegurarme que está bien.

Pero no la encuentro.

- No te preocupes, Sinsajo – dice Haymitch, y una vez más me sorprende lo bien que me conoce. – Me encargaré de la muchachita. Tú solo ve a divertirte con el chico.

Y nos da un pequeño empujón en dirección a la salida.

Suelto un suspiro y comienzo a caminar con la mayor normalidad posible en dirección a la puerta. Peeta toma mi mano y por vez primera no me incomoda el hecho de que lo haga. No sé por qué, pero de pronto siento que todo el mundo dentro de la habitación nos mira fijamente, por lo cual intento no echarme a correr. Suspiro una y otra a vez a medida de que tanto Peeta como yo caminamos hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, me quito los zapatos.

Y comenzamos a correr.

Una risa se escapa con fuerza de mi pecho, como nunca antes. No tengo recuerdos de haber reído tan fuerte en las últimas semanas. Quizá se deba a las circunstancias, no lo sé, pero poco me interesa el hecho de que una voz dentro de mi cabeza me recuerde una y otra vez que habitantes del 13 pueden escucharnos. Peeta intenta seguirme el ritmo, pero yo soy mucho más rápida y no tengo una pierna ortopédica que llevar a rastras.

Es por eso que soy yo quien llega primero a su compartimiento y le espera allí. Es más, cuando llega él, yo incluso ya he serenado mi respiración. En cuanto me ve, cierra la puerta y niega con la cabeza.

- Eres imposible, Katniss – se queja. Le guiño el ojo.

- Pensé que era una de las cosas que te gustaba de mí.

Pasa una de sus manos por los cabellos que intentan cubrirle la frente y se acerca a mí.

- Efectivamente – dice entre jadeos, justo antes de besarme.

Automáticamente, mis brazos se mueven alrededor de su espalda como sus manos van en busca de mi cintura. No pasan ni dos segundos y de pronto, se ha vuelto este el beso más apasionado que hemos compartido jamás.

Y sé que debería sentir placer, felicidad, o algo por el estilo. Y aunque lo sienta, no puedo disfrutarlo del todo.

Porque tengo miedo.

Y me siento estúpida por no haber pensado en esto antes.

- Peeta, detente. – murmuro cuando siento sus labios insistentes en contra de mi cuello. Él en respuesta tan solo los mueve con mayor ímpetu, aprieta con fuerza mi cintura y suelta un gruñido. Frunzo el ceño y me muevo con fuerza para que me suelte - ¡Para!

Peeta me deja ir, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Puede que quizá haya sido un poco brusca, pero él no estaba escuchándome. Inspiro con fuerza y me cruzo de brazos.

- No quiero tener hijos – le suelto de golpe. Como no obtengo respuesta, comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro por el pequeño compartimiento. Después de unos segundos, me parece demasiado pequeño y temo que me esté dando un ataque de pánico, porque comienzo a hiperventilar. Peeta detiene mi andar y coloca sus fuertes manos en mis hombros.

- Tranquilízate, Katniss – me ordena. Y yo le obedezco. Le miro, asustada, entusiasmada, extasiada. Él me mira fijamente a los ojos. – Respira.

Hasta que lo dice, no me doy cuenta de que he estado reteniendo el aire. Lo hago.

Él asiente.

- Muy bien – me felicita. Se muerde ligeramente el labio antes de continuar hablando. – No debes preocuparte por el riesgo a… quedar embarazada. Eso ya lo tengo cubierto – suelta una risita nerviosa y pasa uno de sus dedos por mi entrecejo, para que lo relaje. Le miro confundida unos instantes.

- ¿Cómo es eso de cubierto?

- Eh… - una de sus manos viaja hasta sus rizos y se pasa la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Parece verdaderamente nervioso y en cualquier otra situación me habría parecido totalmente divertido. Pero no ahora, precisamente - ¿Recuerdas las pastillas que comentó Prim el otro día?

- ¿No? – respondo, con tono de pregunta. No soy capaz del todo de recordar todas las conversaciones que han mantenido Peeta y mi hermana en el compartimiento de mi familia mientras yo me dedico a dormitar. Frunzo el ceño - ¿Qué tienen que ver con todo esto?

- Bueno… estas, las pastillas, garantizan el hecho de que mientras las tome no puedas quedar embarazada.

Le miro, sin comprender nada de lo que dice. Pero después, casi puedo sentir el pequeño click que hacen sus palabras dentro de mi cabeza. Mi boca se abre, involuntariamente.

- ¿Las pastillas que estás tomando son anticonceptivas? – casi grito. Peeta ríe, pero niega con la cabeza.

- No. Son para recuperar las conexiones nerviosas a un cien por cien en lo que me queda de pierna, pero es uno de los efectos secundarios. Al menos, eso dijo Prim el otro día y el doctor lo corroboró – reconoce, con una sonrisa. La idea de mi hermana indicándole que las pastillas que toma Peeta son anticonceptivas me parece un tanto bizarra por unos segundos. Me río, igual de nerviosa que él y luego se coloca a mi espalda y me rodea con sus brazos. Pasan unos momentos de tensa calma hasta que vuelve a hablar. – No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando ni nada. Lo sabes, ¿no?

- Lo sé – murmuro, a medida de que sonrío. No tengo palabras para describirle qué es lo que quiero de él, porque las palabras no son lo mío y porque lo quiero todo. Por eso, y como acostumbro, dejo que mis actos hablen por sí solos.

Me giro y comienzo a besarle. Por unos momentos, sus manos permanecen quietas en mis mejillas hasta que viajan a mi cintura. De alguna forma, el cuerpo del chico del pan siempre transmite calor. Sus manos, grandes y un poco maltratadas debido a todos aquellos años de quemaduras, se sienten terriblemente calientes sobre el tacto del delicado vestido. Mis manos viajan hasta sus fuertes hombros y lo atraigo hacia mí, sin querer pensar demasiado.

De lo siguiente que soy consciente es que ambos hemos caído a la cama de Peeta, él sobre mí. Peeta es lo único que puedo sentir, el calor de su cuerpo irradiando hacia mí. Batallo lentamente en contra de su chaqueta a medida de que él hace lo mismo contra el cierre de mi vestido. Es extraño actuar de la forma en que lo hacemos, debido también a la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se encuentran entrelazados.

Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mis caderas, haciendo que me estremezca. Un gemido largo y ronco se escapa de mi garganta cuando el mismo recorrido lo hacen sus labios. En algún minuto del proceso nuestras ropas comenzaron a volar, por lo que ahora ambos nos encontramos tan solo en ropa interior. Su cabeza vuelve a estar a mi altura y me mira de manera interrogante. Al principio, no comprendo qué es lo que desea hasta que tímidamente mueve una de sus manos hasta mi pecho derecho cubierto por el sujetador.

- ¿Puedo? – pregunta, mirándome atentamente. Pese a que no sea el momento precisamente, la imagen de su cabeza inclinada y sus grandes ojos azules me recuerdan de pronto a un niño pequeño. Y la imagen me parece tan tierna, que sonrío antes de contestar:

- Claro.

Mueve con delicadeza sus manos, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo muy frágil. Una vez que me tiene completamente a su merced me mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

- Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

Mi primer impulso es negarlo, decirle que es un excelente mentiroso. Pero luego, me doy cuenta que sus palabras eran exactamente lo que necesitaba. Le sonrío de vuelta y lo acerco hasta mí, sintiendo el contacto de la piel desnuda de su pecho en contra el mío. El sentirlo de una manera tan real, es algo que convierte a mi mente en una especie de nebulosa. Y de lo único que soy capaz de hacer es repetir su nombre entre gemidos.

- Peeta – gimo, susurro y jadeo mientras él mueve su curiosa lengua por las facciones de mi cuerpo desnudo. Parece que aquello le anima, porque cada vez que su nombre sale de mis labios, se mueve con mayor precisión. Y yo estoy lejos de pedirle que se detenga, claro está.

Pasan unos momentos más en los que continúo repitiendo su nombre como una posesa mientras él se deshace en atenciones hacia mí, sin embargo, después él levanta su cabeza y sus ojos, luciendo un azul casi salvaje se fijan en los míos.

- ¿Estás segura? – titubea. Al igual que la vez anterior, aquella pequeña oración hace que mi corazón se acelere y se llene de ternura, todo por la actitud caballerosa del chico del pan. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y coloco mi frente en contra de la suya.

- Completamente.

Lentamente, él es quien se deshace de los resquicios de tela que quedan en nuestros cuerpos. Avergonzada, evito mirar hacia abajo mientras lo hace y fijo la vista en los tendones de sus hombros. Él coloca mis piernas es una posición más cómoda a medida de que siento toda su excitación justo en mi entrada. Suelto un jadeo y él vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

- Tranquila – susurra. Acomoda una de sus temblorosas manos en mi mejilla derecha. Un rizo de sus cabellos se mueve hasta colocarse sobre su ojo izquierdo. Me muerdo el labio y le sonrío levemente mientras despejo su frente con delicadeza.

- Peeta – le llamo, sintiendo demasiada euforia y temor a la vez. Él continúa mirándome fijamente, como para darme a entender que tiene toda su atención puesta en mí. Y puede que así sea. – Te amo.

Parpadea un par de veces. Abre la boca y luego la cierra, para volver a abrirla. Se me queda mirando tan fijamente que casi olvido en la situación en la cual estamos. Casi, porque es imposible olvidar nuestras circunstancias. Peeta continúa con una expresión tal de estupefacción tal que pienso que quizá fue algo precipitado, pese a que él ya conocía mis sentimientos de antemano. Y también pienso en retractarme, volver atrás, retirar mis palabras, pero sé también que eso es imposible.

- ¿Peeta? – le llamo nuevamente, temerosa de alguna respuesta negativa por su parte. Comienzo a enumerar los motivos por los cuales ha sido una mala decisión hasta el momento en que vuelvo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

- Demonios, Katniss – jadea, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acercándome con fuerza hacia él. – Yo también, yo también.

Correspondo el beso, nuevamente entusiasmada. La adrenalina corre por mis venas, haciéndome sentir más viva que nunca. Él jadea cuando mis manos se mueven demandantes por toda su espalda. Me sorprendo a mí misma pensando en que me gusta que sea tan ancha, tan grande y tan fuerte. Una de sus manos se posa en uno de mis pechos y arqueo la espalda casi sin quererlo.

Instintivamente, mis caderas se mueven hacia arriba, buscándole. Él parece entenderlo, porque detiene nuestro beso y luego, lentamente, baja, para que nuestros cuerpos finalmente se fusionen en uno. Retrocede un poco y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, por incontable vez en la noche. Afirmo mis manos alrededor de sus hombros a medida de que uno de sus brazos se apoya al lado de mi cabeza. Siento como entra lentamente en mí, y pese a que sé que debería sentir dolor, en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo maravilloso del momento.

Cuando se encuentra con mi barrera natural, Peeta se muerde el labio. Y por increíble que parezca, soy yo quien le insta a continuar.

- Hazlo – le digo, a medida de que asiento levemente con la cabeza. Él gruñe y una gota de sudor se pierde dentro de su ceja derecha.

- Si te hago daño, yo…

- Solo hazlo – insisto, comenzando a sentirme frustrada. Peeta suelta un gruñido, y finalmente, lo hace.

He sentido dolores más intensos que este. Por ejemplo, cuando Johanna prácticamente me abrió el brazo y me dejó aquella fea cicatriz. O como cuando tenía 13 años y caí del árbol que estaba subiendo, luego de que Gale me indicara que bajase. El punto es que luego de que ocurre, el miedo de Peeta de hacerme daño me parece ilógico, por lo que suelto una pequeña risita.

Que se convierte en un jadeo cuando Peeta baja su cabeza en dirección a mis pechos.

Lentamente, comienzo a moverme, en busca en una mayor fricción. Bajo mis dedos siento como los músculos de Peeta se tensan y él continúa con mis movimientos. Un calorcito que jamás había sentido comienza a nacer justo en mi vientre, aplastándolo y ocupando cada uno de mis sentidos. La lengua de Peeta continúa jugando con mis pechos a medida de que pequeños gemidos, cada vez más altos, salen de mi boca. Después de unos momentos, mis manos se mueven hasta su espalda baja, empujándole más en mi dirección.

Peeta gruñe y él, junto con su lengua y sus dientes vuelven a subir en dirección a mi cuello y finalmente mi boca. Cuando siento su caliente lengua dentro de la mía, muevo con mayor ímpetu que antes las caderas en busca de las suyas, deslizando mis manos de su espalda hasta su nuca, tirando de su cabello con fuerza.

Es entonces cuando sucede. De un momento a otro me encuentro temblando bajo el cuerpo del chico del pan, mientras disfruto de la sensación más extraña y placentera que jamás he sentido nunca antes. Es como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido un nudo en constante tensión hasta el momento en que no aguantó más y tan solo se rompió, desparramando todo mi ser junto con él. Peeta se mueve un par de veces más hasta que suelta un largo y ronco gemido, comunicándome que también él ha llegado a su liberación. Luego apoya su frente en el hueco de mi cuello y deposita un pequeño beso en mi clavícula.

- Supongo que ya sabes que eres mi novia, ¿no? – luego de unos segundos, levanta la cabeza y me sonríe aún entre jadeos, con un aire un poco arrogante. Me sonrojo y no le contesto por unos segundos, hasta que insiste. – Bueno, ya lo sabes. Katniss Everdeen, eres mi novia.

Su elección de palabras me hace reír, también entre grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Está bien. En ese caso, tú también eres _mi_ novio

- Eso suena increíblemente bien.

Debo admitir que siempre idealicé un poco a Peeta, a mi chico del pan. Es cierto, porque siempre le vi como un ser extremadamente puro. Quizá sí lo sea, pero de todas formas, tan solo ahora soy capaz de percatarme de aquello. Pero el muchacho que se encuentra prácticamente sobre mí, respirando aún aceleradamente y con una capa de sudor sobre la frente, no es el _chico del pan_, sino tan solo… Peeta.

Y me encanta.

**Dios! Lo que me costó escribir este capítulo! Sé que siempre pido reviews, pero en este capítulo en específico, los EXIJO. ¿El motivo? No sé qué tal quedó. **

**En parte, no me gustó. Pero por otra, me encantó. Entonces, yo sé que ustedes saber decidir qué tal las cosas. No es lo mío escribir Lemons, porque, bah, no soy muy dada a describir aquellas situaciones. Sin embargo, este par de muchachos lo merecía y también esto sirve como "confirmación" a todas aquellas que tenían dudas en torno a la actitud de Gale y los posibles cambios de opinión de Katniss.**

**¿En serio creían que ella de todas formas podría quedarse con él? **

**En fin, les dejo este nuevo capítulo. En realidad, lo acabo de terminar ahorita, a las 4:45 a.m, por lo que lo subiré mañana –hoy- por la mañana. O cuando despierte. **

**(Y para quien preguntó: El fic por el cual preguntaba –¿?– en el capítulo anterior se llama "La Era del Sinsajo" y es fenomenal. Esencialmente, el Pov de Katniss me mata una y otra vez.)**

**Y ya sabe ya: Se****a cortés, ande con cuidado, edúquese lo más que pueda, respete para que lo respeten... ¡Y que Dios nos ampare****!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón perdón perdón! No cuento con una buena excusa más allá de que también poseo una vida académica que acaba con todo el resto. Y también pido perdón de antemano, porque es muy probable que no actualice hasta ya la primera semana de Noviembre. ¿El motivo? Me voy de súper–vacaciones. Iré a Cartagena de Indias, en Colombia, como gira de estudios. Partimos el 22 en la noche. Y será fantástico, pero también estaré completamente desconectada durante dos semanas. Creo poco posible poder tener el capítulo siguiente en tan solo una semana, por lo que cuando vuelva, prometo escribir como una idiota. **

**Es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero el motivo es que es netamente de transición. ¡Falta tan poco! (De todas formas estoy seriamente considerando la opción de alargarlo un poco más allá de los doce capítulos, quién sabe…)**

**Ahora, no les aburro más. El tan esperado capítulo con ustedes: **

Cuando me despierto, tengo una sensación deliciosa de felicidad que está de algún modo relacionada con Peeta. No es claro el por qué, pero incluso antes de abrir los ojos sé que es así. Estiro primero mi brazo derecho. Luego el izquierdo. Después me giro y me aferro al olor que desprende la piel de Peeta, pegando mi nariz a su pecho e inspirando con fuerza, completamente feliz.

Eso, hasta percatarme de las circunstancias.

Abro los ojos con fuerza para luego observarle atentamente. Está dormido y luce una angelical sonrisa en el rostro, pareciendo casi un niño pequeño. Cuando duerme, Peeta se asemeja mucho más a mi chico del pan, a aquel pequeño de once años que evitó que muriera de hambre. La imagen que ofrece ahora se distancia tanto de la de la noche pasada que es inevitable que me sonroje.

Pese a estar profundamente sonrojada y casi muerta de vergüenza, paso mis dedos con delicadeza por su rostro dormido. Por su angulosa mandíbula. Por su mejilla izquierda, donde cuando sonríe se forma un hoyuelo. Por sus largas y tupidas pestañas, que son tan claras que no notas cuántas son hasta que te encuentras extremadamente cerca. Recuerdo los comentarios que más de alguna vez escuché en la escuela, hace lo que parecen tantos años ya. Que Peeta Mellark, el más pequeño de los hijos del panadero, era demasiado atractivo. Sería mentirme a mi misma si dijera que me interesaban, porque cuando los escuchaba tan solo ponía los ojos en blanco y farfullaba maldiciones en contra de lo estúpidas que se podían volver las chicas en presencia de un par de buenos músculos.

Aunque claro, luego recordaba que aquel muchacho era el que me había salvado la vida y la culpa me carcomía por dentro por no haberle dado las gracias.

Suspiro y medito en que aquellos comentarios no le hacían justicia. Sí, Peeta Mellark es terriblemente guapo, pero ese no es su principal encanto. Es un buen chico. Es atento, gracioso y amable. También puede ser testarudo, inseguro e incluso egoísta cuando se lo propone, pero eso, lejos de hacerle parecer una peor persona, demuestra que en verdad nadie es perfecto y que él tan solo es otro ser humano.

Un ser humano que por cierto me ama.

Recuerdo la noche anterior. Luego de que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran y él, de una manera bastante poco tradicional, aclarara que ahora soy su novia, fuimos por una nueva ronda. Esta vez, mucho más calmada y conmigo arriba. Mientras me miraba a los ojos me repitió una y otra vez que me amaba. Y pese a que yo quisiera admitir que no veía un futuro lejos de él, o un montón de cosas no menos ciertas, lo único que podía hacer era contestarle que también lo hacía. Que lo hago. Porque, por mucho que me costara darme cuenta, aquello es cierto. Mi madre y Gale se percataron de aquello mucho antes que yo misma. Y cuando pienso en ello mi corazón se acelera de manera alarmante.

Continúo acariciando su rostro con delicadeza por unos minutos, hasta que él comienza a desperezarse. Hace una mueca divertida con el rostro y luego estampa una de sus manos en contra de su cara, sin mucha delicadeza. Estira la espalda y afianza con mayor fuerza su brazo que descansa alrededor de mi cintura. De pronto, solo por el hecho de que se encuentre consciente, la vergüenza desaparece.

Porque no hemos hecho nada malo.

Le sonrío levemente y él me devuelve la sonrisa, aún con los ojos somnolientos. Frunce el ceño y bosteza.

- Buenos días, dormilón – susurro, a medida de que me acerco a él. Peeta cierra los ojos unos segundos y luego los vuelve a abrir.

- Buenos días, madrugadora.

Envuelve mi cintura con sus dos brazos y me posiciona nuevamente en contra de su pecho. Cuando lo hace, una lluvia de imágenes mentales de la noche anterior me golpea y mis mejillas se sonrojan nuevamente. Apoyo mis brazos sobre su pecho y me dedico a observarle. Un par de marcas rojas se encuentran alrededor de su cuello y de su mandíbula. Sus rizos están en algunas partes aplastados y en otras partes demasiado esponjosos. Sonrío otra vez al percatarme de aquello.

- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Perfectamente – murmura, a medida de que ladea la cabeza. Me mira unos instantes antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para besarme en la frente. Cuando lo hace, siento un revoltijo en el estómago. Pese a que sea un acto completamente inocente, mis mejillas de pronto se sienten demasiado calientes. Peeta suspira y me sonríe antes de añadir – Luces completamente adorable cuando te sonrojas, ¿te lo he mencionado alguna vez?

Frunzo los labios y él suelta una risita, como si supiera cuánto me incomodan los piropos y disfrutara incomodándome. Pasan unos segundos de completo silencio hasta que él suelta mi cintura para estirar los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Por una parte, tengo unas terribles ganas de correr en dirección al baño para ir a asearme y quizá lavar mis dientes, pero por otra no me apetece en nada que Peeta me vea desnuda. Ni que yo le vea a él. Sé que racionalmente hablando, aquello es sumamente estúpido, pero me es inevitable comenzar a sudar por las manos una vez que la idea pasa por mi cabeza. Como puede, estira su espalda y luego me mira durante un rato.

- Creo que sería una idea genial salir de la cama e ir por un desayuno – dice como quien no quiere la cosa, a medida de que intenta levantarse de la cama.

- ¡NO! – mi grito nos sorprende a ambos, pero de todas formas no dejo de presionar con fuerza su pecho hacia abajo. Me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Parece incluso asustado. Examina mi rostro unos segundos y me es inevitable sonrojarme aún más. Podría asegurar el hecho de que mi rostro ha alcanzado en estos últimos minutos su propio límite para sonrojarse más que nunca antes. Bajo la mirada hacia su pecho nuevamente, allí donde existe un cabello demasiado rubio como para ser tomado en cuenta. Una de las manos de Peeta se ubica en mi mentón y hace que le mire de nuevo a la cara - ¿Katniss, qué es lo que está mal?

- Me da vergüenza – murmuro en un tono apenas audible. Una considerable diferencia con mi grito anterior, pero qué se le hace. Peeta me mira, extrañado por unos segundos. Parece que va a decir algo, pero luego cierra la boca. Frunce el ceño.

- Vale, lo capto. No te preocupes, Katniss.

Sus palabras me dejan perdida por unos segundos. Si se ha dado cuenta, ¿por qué parece tan triste? Mi vergüenza extrema siempre es motivo de risas para él, no de la expresión que ahora está presente en su rostro. Intento que me mire a los ojos, pero corre la vista.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Mi pregunta queda en el aire cuando él se da vuelta de todas formas. Se levanta de la cama tal como su madre le trajo al mundo y suspira antes de tomar su ropa interior y colocársela. Ni siquiera se da vuelta. De pronto, me siento muy pequeña y su cama parece gigante, siendo que sé que no es así. Me tapo con la sabana hasta bajo el mentón y le miro moverse en silencio.

Peeta se queda de espaldas a mí, mirando algún punto en la pared. Me pierdo en lo fuerte que parece su espalda por unos segundos. No sé por qué, pero una sensación de desesperanza se está encargando de mi pecho, pese a que no haya algún motivo. Veo como cambia el peso de su pierna buena a su pierna ortopédica unos segundos hasta darse vuelta nuevamente.

Frunce los labios unos segundos y luego suspira, aún sin mirarme directamente. Va hasta donde quedó mi vestido la noche pasada (tirada en el suelo, en un montón de ropa que también lo conforma la de Peeta) y lo coloca con delicadeza a mis pies.

Algo en todo su comportamiento no me calza. Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿Peeta? – le llamo, con la voz temblando. Me mira con una ceja alzada y no sé por qué, su gesto me duele. Recuerdo la noche anterior y las veces que me dijo que me amaba. Es irracional, pero de pronto siento escocer mis ojos y pestañeo varias veces para ocultarlo. Suspiro – Nada.

- Creo que hay un par de camisetas que son tuyas por los cajones – dice con una voz completamente mecánica. Me siento como puedo en la cama sin destaparme y Peeta me mira por unos segundos. Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más. Se muerde el labio unos segundos y luego sacude la cabeza. – Podemos hacer como que nada pasó. Entenderé si quieres volver a dormir en el compartimiento de tu familia o…

- ¿Qué? – él deja de hablar y yo aferro con más fuerza la sabana que me cubre. Comienza a caminar de una manera parecida a la que yo lo hice la noche anterior y tengo el impulso de detenerle, pero no quiero descubrirme. Me muerdo el labio y decido ser valiente, alguna vez en mi vida. – Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, te aseguro que no es correcto, Mellark.

Sonríe levemente, pero con tristeza, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

Sigue caminando de una esquina a otra, no considerando aún que su movimiento me marea y me molesta.

- No tienes que decir nada, Katniss. De veras, lo entiendo.

- No creo que estés entendiendo lo mismo que yo entiendo, Peeta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Al menos, he conseguido que deje de caminar de un lado a otro, por lo que me permito expirar con fuerza. Frunce el ceño y se sienta a los pies de la cama, justo al lado de mi vestido. El hecho de que esté semidesnudo no ayuda demasiado a mi concentración, pero de todas formas siento que es necesario hablar en este momento. Está llegando a puntos totalmente errados.

Contengo un suspiro. Peeta.

Mi inseguro y obtuso Peeta.

- No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero déjalo ahora ya – digo con la voz más clara a la cual puedo acudir. Mis manos comienzan a sudar, signo inequívoco de que estoy profundamente nerviosa, pero dejo de pensar en ello. Frunzo el ceño y pienso en cómo explicar todo, consciente de que cada segundo de silencio significan más y más conclusiones falsas para Peeta. Él, por su parte me mira atentamente, sin perderse detalle. ¿Cómo piensa que me calmaré si es que me mira de esa manera? – No sé qué habrá sido para ti, pero yo definitivamente no me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche.

- ¿No? – murmura, a medida de que me mira, incluso más confundido que antes. Coloco de manera estratégica la sabana bajo mis brazos para que siga cubriéndome y niego levemente con la cabeza a medida de que los saco a la superficie. Me inclino hacia delante y gracias al reducido espacio que tiene todo su compartimiento en general y su pequeña cama en particular, tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

- Para nada – le aseguro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Es extraño, porque son pocas las ocasiones en las que soy yo quien le tranquiliza a él, pese a que estas han ido incrementándose en el último tiempo. Tengo la pequeña sensación de que Peeta se siente poco digno y de alguna forma, aquello debe tener que ver con su estadía en el Capitolio. Sus ojos aún lucen confundidos, por lo que me intento explicar. – Dije que me daba vergüenza porque es así, pero no lo que hicimos ayer. Me da vergüenza que me veas desnuda, pese a que sea estúpido.

Él sonríe levemente y pone los ojos en blanco. En un movimiento irracional, me encojo de hombros, olvidando por segundos la presión que estaba haciendo con mis brazos para impedir que la sabana cayera. Casi acto seguido, mis pechos quedan descubiertos y mi cuerpo en general, hasta llegar a la altura de mi cintura. Peeta inmediatamente baja su vista hacia ellos. Me sonrojo fuertemente e intento reprenderle, pero antes de decir nada, sus ojos vuelven a estar fijos en los míos.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte hace segundos – murmura, con la voz ronca. Acerca su rostro hasta el mío y me da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. – No debes sentir vergüenza por eso tampoco, Katniss. Es natural. – A medida que habla, prácticamente va gateando en mi dirección. De alguna u otra forma, hemos terminado con él recostado sobre mi cuerpo, con su pecho rozando el mío. Me mira durante unos segundos antes de añadir: - Además, tu cuerpo es fantástico. Nada que objetar.

Me sonrojo y el ardor de mi cara se vuelve aún mayor cuando una de sus manos sin previo aviso va y cubre mi pecho derecho, enviando una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Sin quererlo, un pequeño gemido se escapa de mi boca. Veo como él se humedece los labios.

- Porque eres tan perfecta – susurra, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y comenzar a besar mi cuello. Mis dos manos se aferran a su cabello y le indico sin mucho pudor que lo que quiero es que baje, que su lengua atienda a mis pechos y no a mi cuello. Parece entenderlo, porque dos segundos después Peeta muerde con delicadeza uno de mis pezones. Mi espalda se arquea y un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores se escapa de mi garganta. Se ríe levemente y habla apoyado aún en mi pecho, lanzando su cálido aliento en contra de él - ¿Ves? No hay nada de lo que sentir vergüenza por aquí.

- Lo intentaré – le prometo, no muy convencida. Suelto una risita nerviosa unos segundos y luego vuelve a subir hasta la altura de mi rostro. Me mira por un largo rato antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreírme.

- Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo soy un idiota. Pero es importante que sepas que anoche fue la noche más genial de toda mi vida. – me quedo en silencio, mirándole fijamente por unos segundos. Su cabello despeinado, sus ojos azules chispeando de alegría y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Quiero verle así todas las mañanas de mi vida. Le sonrío de vuelta y él acomoda su boca justo al lado de mi oído. Inspira por unos segundos el olor que desprende mi cabello y cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace en un susurro. – Y también que sepas que yo te amo.

Es la primera vez que lo dice hallándonos ambos completamente tranquilos… en teoría. Nuevas mariposas hacen aparición en mi estómago y sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

Pese a que intenta convencerme de lo contrario, luego de un rato Peeta me pasa una de sus camisetas interiores, debido a lo incómoda que me siento descubierta. Él se coloca su pijama corriente y va en dirección a las duchas, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente y hacerme prometer que nos juntaremos en el comedor.

Prácticamente voy en mi nube personal los minutos siguientes, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, analizando todo aquello que sucedió en las últimas horas. Apenas soy consciente de donde me baño y me visto, o como camino en dirección al comedor, porque mi cabeza está demasiado ocupada rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Sé que debería sentirme avergonzada, pero para lo único que hay espacio dentro de mi mente es para un pequeño sentimiento de tranquilidad innata.

Sin darme cuenta, de mi boca comienza a salir una melodía que hace muchos años que no cantaba. No es una melodía triste, como el árbol del ahorcado, o una canción de cuna, como la canción del valle, pero sí es una de las canciones que cantaba mi padre. La canción se llama _las flores bailarinas_ y básicamente trata del movimiento de las plantas del bosque debido a la ligera brisa de las mañanas. Es bastante simple y muy bonita, y también era una de las favoritas de mi padre.

Cuando me encuentro con mi madre y mi hermana en el comedor, la primera me mira sorprendida por unos instantes, pero luego sonríe, feliz de verme feliz. Y siento un súbito cariño hacia ella, porque ahora que analizo toda la situación comprendo qué es lo que pudo haber sentido al perder a mi padre. Me siento frente a ella y después de unos minutos llegan Haymitch y Peeta, quienes conversan al parecer, sobre la comida que sirven en este lugar.

- Buenos días, _preciosas_ – saluda Haymitch, refiriéndose a mi madre, a Prim y a mí. Mi madre se sonroja y Prim le saca la lengua.

- Buenos días para ti también, precioso – le contesta ella, jocosa. Por unos segundos Haymitch la mira pasmado y luego una verdadera sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

- Eres una chiquilla terriblemente inteligente, pequeñita – dice, mientras se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa. Peeta lo hace a mi lado y me sonríe levemente para luego saludar a mi madre.

La conversación se genera con facilidad entre los demás integrantes de la mesa. Es curioso pensar en cómo vistos desde lejos podemos parecer toda una familia completa. O también en la forma que Peeta se adapta a la perfección junto con Prim y mi madre, conversando animadamente entre ellos sobre todo y nada a la vez, mientras que tanto como mi mentor y yo nos dedicamos a estar en silencio y escucharles con atención, soltando monosílabos cuando es necesario.

- ¿Y qué tal han dormido esta noche? ¿No le dolieron los pies?

Pese a que la pregunta de mi hermana sea completamente inocente, es inevitable que me sonroje de sobremanera. Y que Peeta suelte una carcajada. Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco, pero nos mira con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras que mi madre nos mira interrogantes.

- No creo que los pies les hayan dolido demasiado, pequeña Primrose – dice nuestro mentor, llevando un vaso con agua hasta su boca. Peeta sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos a los míos.

- Oh, bueno – murmura mi hermanita, después de unos segundos. Al parecer, no entiende el por qué de nuestras reacciones pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que quizá no desee conocerlo. Ella suspira y ladea la cabeza, sus trenzas moviéndose graciosamente a medida de que lo hace. Mi madre en ese momento se excusa y se levanta junto con su bandeja, con dirección al hospital.

- ¿Cómo es que Aaron y tu se conocen, Prim? – pregunta Peeta, luego de un rato. Observo el rostro de mi hermana y como ella se sonroja. Mi compañero parece percatarse de lo mismo porque hace señas como diciendo "¡Mira, es genético!".

- Bueno, yo sí asisto a las clases que me tocan – le responde, con un aire un tanto bromista un tanto incómodo. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su indirecta y levanto mi cuchara de té en un vago gesto amenazador en su dirección.

- Nada de novios, Primrose Everdeen, ¿entendido?

- Sí, mi Capitana –me responde ella, haciendo un saludo militar y soltando una risa nerviosa. Frunzo el ceño al percatarme que no me ha tomado del todo en serio.

Pero, ¿qué hacer en ese caso?

Y la vida sigue. Al menos en el 13, los entrenamientos siguen y nuestros horarios son tan inflexibles como siempre. Al cabo de otra semana más, en una de las reuniones de comando Coin finalmente dice que no existe motivo por el cual Peeta y yo estemos, en teoría, obligados a asistir a las clases, ya que tenemos _posiciones estratégicas_.

Sin embargo, a Peeta le gusta tanto como a mí misma aquel pequeño detalle, porque en parte significan menos escapadas a nuestros armarios favoritos.

Gracias a nuestra posición privilegiada contamos con mayores responsabilidades. Aunque aquello signifique más tiempo frente a cámaras, dando mensajes en contra del Capitolio y Snow (porque al parecer ahora el objetivo de Coin es poner a la misma gente de la capital en contra suya) tanto Peeta como yo somos _los íconos_ de la revolución. El Sinsajo y el humilde panadero, juntos como un frente inquebrantable. Y eso me gusta. Por primera vez siento que no lo hago del todo mal, porque es Peeta quien se encarga de hilar los discursos elocuentes mientras que, cuando la situación lo amerita, soy yo quien llama a pelear con mayor fuerza, a no perder el espíritu. Por primera vez creo en todo aquello de lo que estoy diciendo.

Y en parte creo que es porque aquello se traduce en un futuro en común con mi chico del pan.

Los entrenamientos para ir a la zona roja continúan y con Johanna intentamos no sentirnos del todo ofendidas cuando nos colocan en un grupo de cadetes, incluso inferior al que maneja Gale. Pese a que se le dé muy bien el hacha, la puntería no es el fuerte de mi ex aliada. Y Plutarch me explica, extasiado, que me han dejado en la misma clase de ella porque ambas conformamos una pareja solo comparable con la que hago con Peeta. Cuando lo hace, ambas ponemos los ojos en blanco y me sorprende lo parecidas que somos.

- Esta mierda no deja de desarmarse – me suelta una tarde, frustrada. Ha comenzado a llover tenuemente y mi compañera no ha podido concentrarse desde entonces. En general no es del todo una mala alumna, por lo que me llama la atención su pequeño lapsus. Pero me inquieta pensar en los motivos de aquello, y por ello no hago el menor comentario al respecto.

- Déjame verlo – es mi única respuesta, mientras suelto un suspiro. Williams, nuestro superior, nos mira con recelo cuando menciono las palabras. Sin embargo, cuando Johanna le dedica una mirada llena de odio él hace como que no nos ha visto y desvía la suya.

- No me están tomando en cuenta aquí con todos estos mocosos – reclama, mirando hostilmente a nuestros compañeros. No son del todo menores que yo, motivo por el cual aún no he reclamado, pese a que piense algo parecido a ella. Hoy las cámaras de Plutarch no han venido a grabar y no tenemos los suficientes motivos como para actuar frente a ellas.

- No digas eso – la convicción de mi voz es tan poca que ella suelta un bufido.

- Quizá un poco a ti sí, por todas las burradas del ser el Sinsajo. Pero, ¿y a mí? No. A Johanna Manson nadie la toma en cuenta. Jamás me toman en serio. ¿Cómo quieres que lleguemos juntas al Capitolio? Sigo viviendo en el hospital, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento con la cabeza a medida de que miro el arma que Johanna intenta armar. No creo que aquel sea un motivo fundamental, pero de que influye, quizá. Me muerdo el labio.

- Podrías pedir que te trasladen a otro compartimiento, uno para ti sola. Como el de Peeta.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

- Pensé que el blondo dormía contigo, descerebrada.

- En teoría no. Es decir, no es oficial el hecho de que lo compartamos. No le hemos informado a Coin aún, o quien quiera que se le deba informar.

Ella se queda en silencio unos segundos. Con un suspiro muevo las piezas hasta el lugar que corresponde para que aquella obsoleta pistola quede funcional. No podríamos hacer nada en contra de un Agente de la Paz, pero parece ser de suma importancia para los rebeldes eso de fabricar armas. Johanna mira mis manos moverse con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo eso?

- Se parece bastante a las trampas que solíamos hacer con Gale. Sigue la misma lógica, al menos – le explico, mirando atentamente un tubo demasiado pequeño como para ir por la delantera. Mi ex aliada ladea la cabeza y me mira.

Chasquea la lengua.

- No creo que me permitan trasladarme a un sitio sola. Estoy segura de que tienen miedo de que acabe con mi vida o algo así.

De pronto, se me ocurre una idea.

- Podrías dormir en nuestro compartimiento. De todas formas, yo duermo siempre con Peeta. Así no estarías sola y nosotras un paso más cerca de llegar al Capitolio.

Cuando le pregunto a mi madre, ella me mira con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Parece reacia a aceptar hasta el momento en que muy sutilmente le recuerdo todos aquellos años de abandono. Sé que no es la táctica más limpia del mundo, pero después de un par de comentarios en los cuales expreso que entiendo cómo es que se siente Johanna tan sola en este mundo, mi madre dice que sería una fantástica idea. Prim salta de felicidad y comenta entusiasmada que será genial tener a alguien con quien conversar por las noches cuando nuestra madre se encuentre en algún turno nocturno. Por unos segundos pienso en que quizá Johanna no sea la mejor compañía para mi hermanita, pero lo dejo. Sabrá comportarse.

Es a Boggs, la mano derecha de Coin, a quien debemos informar de nuestra decisión. Parece gustarle la idea, porque nos felicita y la aprueba, diciendo también que ahora puedo hacer oficial mi mudanza al compartimiento de Peeta. Al ser nosotros una pareja, nos entregarán uno un poco más grande y con baño propio. La mudanza en sí no supone mucho trabajo, puesto que solo llevo conmigo el pequeño paracaídas con recuerdos en su interior y la ropa entregada en el mismo 13. La chaqueta de caza de mi padre la dejo en el compartimiento de mi familia, pese a que egoístamente la sienta solo mía. Cuando Peeta ve el paracaídas en mi mano derecha parece reconocerlo, pero no dice ninguna palabra.

El compartimiento es más grande que el anterior, sí, pero no demasiado. Tan solo un par de metros, aunque eso sea una gran diferencia para el distrito 13. Decido quedarme con los cajones inferiores del closet tan solo porque sé lo doloroso que es aún para Peeta colocarse de rodillas. Tomo el paracaídas entre en mis manos y decido que lo pondré en la esquina izquierda. Antes de hincarme al suelo lo muevo ligeramente para comprobar que la perla sigue en su interior.

Cuando suena un pequeño tintineo me permito suspirar tranquila.

No me había percatado que Peeta se encontraba junto conmigo en la habitación, pues hace unos minutos había salido con la excusa de ir a ayudar a Prim. Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y apoya su cabeza en mi mentón, mirando fijamente hacia mis manos. No dice ninguna palabra y yo suspiro antes de abrirlo y mostrarle su interior.

- No pensé que la conservarías – dice luego de unos momentos de silencio. Sé que se refiere a la perla y no al medallón. Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan y evito girarme cuando contesto.

- Me recordaba a ti – le informo, como si no fuera obvio. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y de pronto siento la necesidad de explicárselo mejor. – Cuando estabas secuestrado, me refiero. Solía colocarla sobre mis labios y pensar que eran los tuyos. Era una de las pocas cosas que realmente lograba tranquilizarme.

- Haymitch tiene razón en llamarte preciosa – murmura, antes de besar delicadamente mi cuello. Es increíble cómo aún después de un par de semanas, un simple roce de sus labios provoque reacciones tan dispares en mi cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez. Peeta sonríe en contra de mi piel – Podríamos olvidarnos de arreglar las cosas, ¿no crees? Tenemos al menos un par de horas antes de la siguiente reunión.

- Un par de horas suena genial – digo con dificultad, mientras siento como su tacto pasa de mi cintura hasta mis pechos. Cuando los aprieta un débil gemido se escapa de mi garganta.

Los escasos momentos que tenemos para estar solo no son precisamente desaprovechados por nuestra parte, no. Si bien hay una gran cantidad de noches en las cuales ambos estamos tan cansados como para simplemente darnos un pequeño besos en los labios y caer rendidos, también existen noches las cuales las energías nos sobran. Cuando él no busca mi cintura con sus manos soy yo quien busca su pecho. Esta nueva faceta de nuestra relación no deja de ser maravillosa y extraña, tan llena de misterios que tanto Peeta como yo estamos contentísimos de descifrar.

Con cierta dificultad me lleva hasta nuestra nueva cama y me deja tumbada en ella antes de quitarme con delicadeza la gris camiseta. Peeta, como todo buen artista, ha sido bastante autodidacta en todo lo que darme placer se refiere. Al principio preguntaba qué era lo que más me gustaba, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento que comprendió que aquello me ponía nerviosa de sobremanera. Y entonces empezó a guiarse tan solo por mis gemidos y mis exclamaciones, con resultados bastante satisfactorios, debería añadir.

Retrocede unos centímetros y se dedica a examinarme. Nunca he estado lo suficientemente dotada como para que sean mis senos lo que llamen la atención, pero a Peeta parecen gustarles bastante. Los mira por unos segundos antes de sonreírme de lado.

- Hola – les susurra, antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besarlos. Un suspiro ahogado se escapa de mi garganta y como ya es costumbre, mi mano viaja hasta su pelo para mantenerle allí. El otro lo amasa, casi como si fuera un panecillo de queso, esos que tanto me gustaba comer. Y yo me retuerzo entre sus brazos, porque las sensaciones que me está regalando son tan sumamente geniales…

- Peeta – jadeo o suspiro, no lo sé, y él suelta un extraño gemido. Automáticamente mis piernas se abren para hacerle especio a las suyas, y cuando siento un ya conocido bulto entre ellas, suelto otra exclamación. Se mece ligeramente en contra de mi cuerpo y en lo único que puedo pensar es en él, en su esencia, en su cuerpo junto al mío.

En resto del ritual continua como siempre, delicado, tierno pero a la vez intenso y fogoso, dejándonos a ambos desnudos, agotados y felices en los brazos del otro. Muevo con delicadeza los rizos que se han pegado a su frente debido a todo el movimiento y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Deberíamos decirle a mi equipo de preparación que corten tu cabello. Está muy largo.

- ¿Me querrás menos si mantengo el pelo corto acaso? – pregunta juguetón antes de repartir besos por mi rostro. Me río antes de contestar.

- Claro que no. Jamás sería capaz – le aseguro. Él me mira por unos segundos, con la vista perdida, como cada vez que soy quien exterioriza sus sentimientos primero. Después me sonríe y deposita un lento y tierno beso sobre mis labios, el que se siente casi fuera de lugar después de lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta solo unos minutos atrás.

Es Finnick quien llega hasta nosotros con la noticia. Al parecer no es suficiente el haber participado en los últimos juegos y el haber asistido a todos los entrenamientos sin falta, sino que también tenemos que dar _una prueba_ para demostrar que nos encontramos aptos para ir a la Zona Roja del Capitolio. A Peeta le hace tanta gracia la idea que yo vaya como a mí la que él lo haga, pero ambos somos lo suficientemente testarudos como para no dar nuestros brazos a torcer.

Según Coin, incluso en el mismo Capitolio parte importante de los habitantes han comenzado a cuestionar a su gobierno. A su manera, obviamente, pero críticas al fin y al cabo. Y aquello se traduce en que no queda nada para el fin de esta guerra (o revolución, como a los integrantes de la sala de comando les gusta llamarle). Nos han asegurado que una vez que asciendan al poder no nos necesitarán y se nos estará permitido comenzar nuestras vidas donde sea que queramos. Pese a que el 12 esté completamente destruido, conservo la leve esperanza de volver a él, aunque tan solo sea a la Villa de los Vencedores. Aún no lo he comentado con Peeta, pero presiento que también piensa algo parecido.

Así que, un día Domingo llega York, la soldado que se dedica al entrenamiento físico tanto de Johanna como el mío, y toca la puerta de nuestro compartimiento. Nos avisa que si tenemos ganas de ir al Capitolio debemos acompañarle y nosotros no ponemos reparos. Siquiera tengo tiempo para ponerme nerviosa. Luego pasamos por Johanna al compartimiento de mi familia. Desde que ella se está quedando con mi hermana y mi madre, Prim y ella se han hecho muy cercanas. Creo que es parte del encanto natural de mi hermana, pero de todas formas le ha ayudado a mi ex aliada. Incluso ahora se da una corta ducha cada tres días. Peeta no quiso contarme demasiado, pero al parecer la repulsión que tiene mi compañera por el agua es causada por su estadía en el Capitolio. Quizá qué clase de cosas les hicieran. Por eso, cuando la saludo y mis fosas nasales captan el leve olor al jabón característico del trece, le aprieto la mano con fuerza.

York, mientras vamos caminando, nos informa que el examen cuenta con cuatro partes: una pista de obstáculos que evalúa la condición física, un examen escrito de tácticas, una prueba de habilidad con las armas y una situación de combate simulado en lo que ellos llaman la Manzana. En las profundidades del 13 han construido una manzana artificial de la ciudad del Capitolio. En mis entrenamientos he pasado casualmente por allí y en las pocas misiones que me han asignado he cumplido a la cabalidad los objetivos, por lo que no me preocupa demasiado.

Una vez allí nos reunimos con Finnick. Durante las pruebas, las cosas van relativamente bien. Peeta tiene un poco de dificultades en la de habilidad con las armas, pero de todas formas su cronómetro marca un mejor tiempo que el resto de postulantes del 13. Johanna al parecer se encuentra totalmente concentrada con la idea de ir por Snow. Tanto, que incluso le da más veces al centro del tiro al blanco que yo. Finnick parece distraído, más que de costumbre e inusualmente callado. Pienso en que quizá algo le ha sucedido a Annie, por lo que me sorprende que cuando le pregunto si todo está bien me regale una de esas sonrisas propias de un Finnick Odair feliz.

- Más que nunca – me asegura, dejándome aún más confundida.

Cuando terminamos los tres primeros exámenes nos llevan en grupo hasta una sala vacía. Allí solo nos encontramos Finnick, Johanna, Peeta y yo, junto con otros seis postulantes del trece. Hablamos con los habitantes de este gris distrito y compartimos la poca información que tenemos.

Por lo que sabemos, es más o menos así: entras solo, nunca se sabe qué te vas a encontrar; un chico, Andrew, dice en voz baja que está diseñado para atacar a los puntos débiles de cada uno. Y aquello me huele terriblemente a Plutarch y toda su parafernalia.

Comienzan a llamar uno a uno a los habitantes del trece. Cuando terminan con ellos, llaman a Finnick y luego a Johanna. Cuando dicen su nombre, asiento con la cabeza con la intensión de animarle. En cuanto lo hago tengo un deja vu a la cual cuesta darle un sentido. Lo pienso por unos segundos hasta que me percato del parecido: aquello es terriblemente similar a las evaluaciones privadas que tuvimos frente a los Vigilantes. E incluso ahora Plutarch debe ser uno de los que evalúe.

Cuando me llaman, Peeta aprieta con fuerza mi mano antes de dejarme ir. Y yo suspiro nuevamente y aprieto aún más los puños.

Soy el maldito Sinsajo.

Puedo hacer todo esto.


End file.
